Daybreak
by Voiceofsummer
Summary: For years Kakashi has lived in a city that's crippled by a dictatorship; citizens live in terror and the children are taken to be 'modified'. But then he meets Akatsuki, a group of revolutionaries who dream of bringing a new dawn to the city. AU. Rated for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Introducing Akatsuki

**PLEASE READ - Summary:**

**He was first named the saviour of the city. The man who would bring the city into the future... But instead it has moved from on dictatorship to another.**

**Hatake Kakashi lives in a city that's watched. Eyes are everywhere and the citizens are oppressed. Even though there is no crime, students live in constant fear of 'the snake' and at an early age children are taken away and 'modified' for the good of the city. Kakashi's life has been on a constant downhill since all those important to him are dead, killed by the ruthless system. But Kakashi then meets a revolutionary group of teenagers who plan to bring the city into a new dawn.**

**Spoilers: There will be no spoilers beyond episode 143/manga chapter 412 in Shippuden. Simply because I haven't got beyond that point yet, so if there are any inconsistencies in the characters please forgive me and let me know how I can improve.**

**AU: There'll be no OCs, and everyone will have their ninja powers but in a different kind of way. There is ****NO**** chakra in this universe. The setting is futuristicish. Since I'm English and I have no idea how the Japanese school system works and about the social hierarchies etc (and even with research it wouldn't be accurate enough if I haven't set foot in Japan) I'm going to use the English school system, but don't worry this isn't a school fic so it won't be a massive feature. People's ages will also be different to the canon but not in an extreme way.**

**Rating: This is only rated M for language and violence. There will also be a character death... Just to warn you if that's something you dislike.**

**Pairings: The only official pairing in this will be PeinKonan. I'm going to leave everything else open to interpretation.**

**If you've actually bothered to read all of that this is my first fanfic, and the first time I've written in 3rd person. So any reviews/constructive criticism are extremely welcome and are appreciated :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Introducing Akatsuki<strong>

He's late. Late again. Kakashi rubs his eye as he surveys the building in front of him. Harsh corners jutting, the concrete cold and unforgiving. The windows are deep-set as if to defend themselves from an oncoming attack. The building looks more like a prison than a school. A wry smile tugs at Kakashi's lips from beneath the mask. But then…doesn't everyone think school is a prison?

* * *

><p>Deidara is not happy. For one thing Sasori has conveniently engineered things so that Deidara has to sit next to Tobi in form. And the other thing is that on the other side of him is Hidan.<p>

"Sempai!" Tobi squeals, squeezing Deidara's arm so hard that all circulation is cut off.

"So I said to fucking Kakuzu, Jashin will fucking curse you…" Hidan rants.

"Sempai! Tobi was a good boy so Sasori let him sit next to Deidara."

"Then the fucking dick said…"

Deidara can feel a vein throbbing at his temple. The mouth in the palm of his hand strains against the fabric of his fingerless gloves. Suddenly the door opens and the chaos in the classroom ceases.

"Who the fuck is that?" Hidan spits. Evidently the whole of the class seems to agree with Hidan as the students glare at the boy who has just sauntered in. Jiraiya, the teacher, jerks up from whatever he had been writing and looks at the boy as if he's just dropped from the moon.

"You're the new boy…" He frowns. "Weren't you meant to be here fifteen minutes ago?"

The boy laughs uncomfortably and rumples his hair. "Well a black cat walked across my path so…" He trails off as everyone continues to glare at him.

"That's all we need, another retard," Deidara hears Kisame mutter.

"And an idiot who likes to make people wait," replies Sasori. Deidara decides not to join in on their conversation, as he isn't talking to Sasori.

Jiraiya rolls his eye. "Right… This is Hatake Kakashi," he tells the class. "Now go sit down."

Kakashi looks around the room. The whole class looks like they want to kill him. He rubs his bandaged eye, which is itching like crazy. There are two empty seats. One next to a bizarre looking boy who's half black and the other half white, and he's encased in what seemed to be the jaws of a plant. The boy's yellow eyes gleam and drool dribbles down the corner of the black side's mouth. _He's either really hungry or has rabies _Kakashi thinks. The other seat is at the back beside the window, next to a bored red head. Kakashi sees the window and heads straight towards it.

"Jashin's going to fucking curse you," an albino hisses at him as he walks past. The red head doesn't say a word when Kakashi sits next to him but gives him a faintly disgusted look. The chaos in the class resumes and Kakashi sighs. Good thing he's not here to make friends.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think of the new kid, un?" Deidara proposes to the group at lunch. The members of the self-proclaimed Akatsuki are sitting out by the playing field next to some trees. The perfect place to have a conversation and not be overheard.<p>

"An idiot," Kisame answers. "He's been late for every single lesson." Deidara has to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing when he see's Sasori's jaw tighten.

"Hatake Kakashi… Where've I heard that name before?" Pein wonders. There's silence because that name _does _sound familiar.

"He was involved… With _that_," Itachi voices. Everyone stares. It's unusual for Itachi to say anything. Even Tobi is strangely silent.

"What's that? What did the fucking bastard do?" Hidan asks.

Pein ignores Hidan. "Uchiha Obito… That was your cousin's name wasn't it?" Pein says swiftly. "The one who went to Konoha?"

"Hey what's he _doing_?" Konan cuts in. Everyone turns to see Kakashi standing in the path, hand in his pockets. In front of him is Kabuto blocking who's his way.

Kakashi looks at Kabuto with the utmost dislike. This guy is clearly not going to let him pass.

"Orochimaru-sama told me everything," Kabuto sneers. Orochimaru…Kakashi suppresses a shudder. Because of that… If you could call him a man, because of him Kakashi hadn't slept fully through a single night in years.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Kakashi says. Hey it's worth a try. After all, it had worked on that idiot in p.e who had started jumping up and down, proclaiming Kakashi is his 'eternal rival' after they had drew in the 100m this morning.

"How does it feel?" Kabuto asks. "To know you killed them?" Then he starts laughing. That does it. Kakashi's eye flashes and his fist connects with Kabuto's face. There's a sickening crunch and blood drips to the ground.

"Well would you look at that, new kid has just broken Kabuto's nose," Kakuzu drawls.

"He better watch out, Kabuto is decent in a fight," Kisame says but the words die away. Just as Kabuto lunges, he trips and falls flat on his face.

"What a fucking idiot!" Hidan laughs

"Kakashi's the idiot…" Pein mutters. "Picking a fight when everyone knows Kabuto is one of the snake's favourites." The group looks at each other uneasily.

Kabuto stands up and lunges again but once more he trips.

"Why's he being so clumsy? Un?" Deidara asks.

"He's not being clumsy," Sasori says lazily. "Kakashi is just dodging him." Deidara reaches into his pocket and pulls out his eyepiece. Adjusting it just in time to see Kabuto miss his third punch as Kakashi sways to the side. Kakashi then hooks his foot around Kabuto's ankles so Kabuto is sent flying.

"No way! Un!" Deidara exclaims. "He's good!"

Sasori just smirks.

Kakashi is now fed up of Kabuto. He stoops down, grabbing Kabuto's hair and wrenches his head back. "Mention Obito's, Rin's, Minato's and Kushina's names again and I won't go easy on you," Kakashi say in a bored voice. Kabuto gurgles, probably on his own blood. Disgusted, Kakashi let's Kabuto's head drop and walks away.

"Hmmm… He'd make a good recruit," Pein ponders. He turns to Itachi as if asking permission.

Itachi nods and answers, "he can be... Persuaded to join." Pein then turns to Tobi.

For a strange moment Tobi's seems to be in deep thought. Like he's struggling to remember something. Then he jerks and says "yay! A new Akatsuki member!"

Pein smiles and says "Sasori, Deidara I'll leave it up to you. Meet us in the usual place; make sure you're not followed."

Sasori rolls his eyes and says, "Do we even need to be told?"

Pein glances over at Kakashi who's now being dragged away by a screaming head teacher. "He's one to watch," Pein warns. "Especially since Kakashi'll definitely be monitored now by _him_."

* * *

><p>Kakashi sits at the bus stop and reflects back on his first day. He grimaces at the memory. After the, well if you could call it a fight with Kabuto, Kakashi had been dragged away by Tsunade to her office where the headmistress had screamed at him for what felt like hours. Overall he had emerged relatively unscathed with just a week's worth of detentions. But…Kakashi shudders. He'd been an idiot to let his emotions get out of control like that because now Orochimaru would know… Stomach acid rises up, burning Kakashi's throat and he pushes the thought away. He reaches in into his bag and pulls out a slim paperback with a man chasing a scantily clad woman. <em>Flirting Paradise<em> is the best medicine ever, prescribed by the author himself. Kakashi sighs. Ever since…Well _it _happened about eight years ago Jiraiya had taken in Kakashi, as well as his godson Naruto. A brief smile flickers across Kakashi's face as the blonde ten year old walks into his mind.

"I'm going to free this city one day!" Naruto would always yell, to which point Jiraiya would clamp a hand over the boy's mouth just in case anyone heard.

After the 'incident' Kakashi found going to Konoha School unbearable… Every lesson, every face just reminded him… Kakashi stares hard at his book but he just ends up reading the same word five times over. In any case when Kakashi had decided to change schools, he and Jiraiya had made a pact. At this new school they would ignore each other in case the connection leads to any trouble but after what happened to today…_Jiraiya is so going to be pissed_ Kakashi thinks feeling a twinge of guilt but Kakashi was pretty used to that feeling now. Guilt. The other emotions though, like anger; it'll take a while for him to learn how to control those. Kakashi hates these new emotions, but he deserves them. He doesn't want to get over the guilt. It's spread into his system like a disease and Kakashi hopes he'll never find a cure.

Kakashi returns to _Flirting Paradise_ and a blush seeps across his face.

"Well… I never had you down as a lover of porn," a voice drawls. Startled Kakashi looks up. The red head he had sat next to in form looks at him, expressionless. Standing next to him is the slim blonde haired boy Kakashi had seen from a distance.

"It's not porn, it's err a romance novel," Kakashi replies and returns to his book.

The blonde laughs. "I'm Deidara and this is Sasori, un," he says introducing himself and his friend. Kakashi flicks his eye from one to the other, trying to gauge their actions. Sasori continues to look bored but Deidara has a smirk pulling at his lips.

Wary, Kakashi snaps his book shut and slips it back into his bag. "That's nice," he answers, standing up.

Deidara's grin widens. "Mind talking to us somewhere _private _for a sec?" He asks casually.

"I'm afraid I can't," Kakashi say, holding up his hands giving them a fake smile. "There's this old lady who needs me to help her with her shopping so…"

"You really need to think up better excuses, un," Deidara laughs.

"Sorry," Kakashi rubs his head sheepishly. "But it's true… In any case I better get going-"

"We can't keep Pein waiting," Sasori cuts in. Clearly he's not amused.

"Mmm Sasori no danna is right," Deidara agrees, speeding up the conversation. "Let's go and meet up with our friends. We know a good place where we can't _be disturbed_."

Then it clicks. Kakashi stands up. "Yeah sure," He says casually, nodding at Deidara.

Sasori rolls his eyes and says "finally. It took you a while." Deidara laughs once more and gestures to Kakashi to follow them.

It takes them an hour to get right on the outskirts of the city; the furthest out anyone can go. The air feels lighter here and Kakashi glances up to see the diseased filled sky has turned to a faint brownish colour. Sasori and Deidara stop by one of the many monotone buildings that look exactly the same as every block of flats does in the city. Kakashi follows them inside.

"This is it, un," Deidara says, pulling a key from his pocket. Sasori and Kakashi remain silent. All the way here Deidara has been chattering non-stop, but he has been talking for three since Sasori just kept quiet whilst Kakashi had his nose in his book. The ground floor flat smells of mould and damp clings to the wall in places.

"Sorry about the smell, un," Deidara apologies. "It's Sasori's stupid puppets."

"Tsk," Sasori says annoyance flitting across his face. "It's more likely your clay."

"You just don't understand true art," Deidara says leading them towards a cupboard in the corner. "Art is fleeting, un."

"Eternal, brat," Sasori replies rolling his eyes.

"Fleeting, and don't, call me brat, un," Deidara snaps back.

"Sorry to interrupt the art chat," Kakashi says. "But what are we doing here?"

Deidara and Sasori exchange looks. An evil grin flicks across Deidara's face. Kakashi's body tenses and but relaxes when he feels the comforting reminder of the concealed blade inside his blazer.

"Just wait and see, un," Deidara says.

Sasori rolls his eyes one more. "Always with the dramatics," he says looking unimpressed.

Deidara ignores Sasori and opens the cupboard. Kakashi raises an eyebrow, expecting more. Inside is just a rack of clothes. But, Deidara reaches in side and lifts a corner of the carpet up to reveal a trapdoor.

"Impressed?" Deidara asks.

Kakashi shrugs. "Not really," he lies. Deidara scowls, pulling the carpet back completely and unlocking the trapdoor. Sasori shoves Deidara aside and leads the way, with Deidara at the rear and Kakashi sandwiched in between. The ladder takes them down into a tunnel and as Deidara closes the trapdoor the tunnel is snapped into a suffocating darkness. Kakashi keeps walking his back aching as he stoops hunchbacked. The darkness doesn't seem to bother Sasori or Deidara since Deidara gives Kakashi a shove, "hurry up un." Which then makes Kakashi collides into the back of Sasori.

"Idiot," Sasori mutters. They stop and there's a rapid, complicated succession of knocks.

"Jashin! What the fuck took you fuckers so long? Hey Mr-I-don't-like-to-keep-people-fucking-waiting?" It's the albino from form. Kakashi blinks in surprise.

"Shut up Hidan," Sasori mutters shoving past him. Hidan just laughs.

Kakashi follows, his eye watering as he forces his retinas to get used to the light. The door slams behind Deidara and he yells "hey Pein we've got him!"

Bemused, Kakashi walks down the dimly lit tunnel that's lined with grey blocks, which has several closed doors. Hidan leads them into the first room on the left.

"They're here," Hidan announces, flopping onto and ancient sofa that has foam spilling out. Despite the sofa's condition the room looks cheerful enough, with a wooden table and chairs on the other side. Kakashi's eye roams over the various drawings that wallpaper the room that look like a five-year old has scribbled them.

A boy who's covered in piercings gives Hidan a disgruntled look as he sits down. The girl the pierced boy is sitting next to rolls her eyes at Hidan and fingers the paper flower in her blue hair. At the table is another boy with pale blue tinged skin and what looks like gills on his cheeks. Kakashi's eye then falls on the boy next to fish boy. This boy is covered in scars and stitches and is reading what looks like the _Financial Times_. And opposite him is… Kakashi's stomach tightens.

"Hey," the pierced boy smiles. "I'm Pein, Kakashi right?"

Kakashi nods.

"You've met Deidara and Sasori already… This is Konan," he says and the girl smiles. "That's Hidan."

"Fuck yeah," the albino says.

"Kakuzu." The scarred guy nods.

"Kisame," the other boy says.

"And that's-"

"Itachi," Kakashi finishes. "We've already met." Itachi stares at Kakashi, his expression fathomless and even Hidan has stopped cursing sensing the tension.

"Kakashi," Itachi says in his monotone voice. Everyone seems to be holding their breath as Kakashi and Itachi look at each other unblinking.

"SEMAPI!"

"Oh shit-" Deidara mutters, when an orange streak hurtles into the room taking out Deidara in a tackle. "Get _it _off me!" Deidara says his voice muffled. Sasori who had just sat next to Itachi watches Deidara with a faintly amused expression. This is most emotion Kakashi has seen on Sasori's face.

"Tobi, be a good boy and stop killing Deidara," a voice hisses. Kakashi turns to see the black and white plant guy walks into the room.

"Zetsu and Tobi, our other members," Pein explains. It takes a while for Kakashi to process all of this.

"Members?" He asks.

"We're Akatsuki," Hidan snaps.

Kakashi has to suppress a smile. "Oh I see… And you want me to join right?" Pein nods whilst the others watch Kakashi.

"No way," Kakashi says bluntly.

"What the fuck!" Hidan yells. "I'll sacrifice you to Jashin!"

"When in doubt sacrifice," Kakuzu drawls form behind his newspaper.

"Too right!" Hidan says, obviously missing out on the sarcasm.

Pein frowns "you don't even know what Akatsuki is."

"I do," Kakashi cuts in. "You're just another bunch of idiots who think they can take on Orochimaru." Hidan starts to shout abuse until Zetsu grabs Hidan off the sofa and throws him out of the room. The door slams and there's muffled yelling until it's suddenly cut off.

"I'll make sure Zetsu doesn't eat him," Kakuzu sighs.

"I'll help!" Tobi exclaims and he stops suffocating Deidara and they exit the room. Kakashi isn't sure whether to take this seriously or not.

"We're _going_ to stop the snake," Deidara interjects, sitting up. Kakashi looks at him. What an idiot. These guys are either totally deluded or insane. Kakashi guesses the latter. But…Kakashi glances at Kisame's blue skin. These guys are clearly majors. Majors are the ones that survive drastic modifications, minors the ones who are either modified very little or not at all.

"No you're not," Kakashi laugh, without the slightest hint of humour. "You definitely look like the type to die young."

"Told you brat," Sasori says. Deidara scowls.

"But _you _survived resisting," Pein points up and he stands up. "No one else has." Kakashi's eye glazes over. Resisting? You can't call what happened resisting. He rubs his eye hard, the itch going so deep he feels it stab his brain. What really happened wasn't an attempt at a revolution. What happened were just some stupid kids attempting to fight the inevitable.

"It wasn't resisting," Kakashi says finally, his voice heavy. "What happened was a foolish mistake which I never want to make again."

"But-" Deidara interrupts. Pein stops him, knowing Kakashi's going to say more.

"You'll never be able to defeat him," Kakashi says. "Anyway…No one wants to survive an attempt after a resistance."

Pein narrows his eyes. "Why?" He asks.

Kakashi shrugs and answers quietly "the only reason I'm alive is because that's my punishment." The rest of Akatsuki are silent. Pein looks thoughtful.

"Follow me," Pein tells Kakashi. They leave the room and walk past what looks like a kitchen until Pein turns left into a dark room.

"This is why Akatsuki are different," Pein says flicking a switch. Kakashi's eye widens with amazement. In front of him the wall is covered in newspaper articles, records and photos of children of various ages. The right wall is a map of the city. To Kakashi's left the wall is similar to the one in front however the photos are of teenagers and some young adults. Kakashi spots photos of the Akatsuki members and even a photo of himself. Every single part of the collection on the walls are connected by a web of red thread.

"We're monitoring current majors," Pein explains nodding at the teenager wall. "The wall in front is children undergoing modification who we think will be majors or potential majors who haven't undergone modification yet. We judge it on their family or background."

Kakashi stops listening at this point as he turns to see the wall behind him. His bandaged eye begins to water. The wall is completely bare apart from one small photo frame in the middle.

"The old resistance back in the days when Danzo was in power," Pein says as Kakashi walks over to it. "We think this whole place used to belong to them."

Kakashi stares at the photo. Kushina smiles back and Minato gives Kakashi his big, stupid goofy grin. The couple is sandwiched in between Jiraiya and Tsunade and they look probably around the same age Kakashi is now, seventeen.

"So," Pein says. "Think we stand a chance?"

Kakashi manages to drag himself away. Maybe Pein is right. Maybe this crazy bunch of people does stand a chance.

"Who knows…?" Is all Kakashi replies.

"Fancy joining us then?" Pein asks.

Kakashi looks back at Minato and Kushina then his eye suddenly catches a photo that's on the wall of children. Naruto grins back, exactly goofy and stupid like his father's smile. Kakashi's heart stop. Wait how old is Naruto now? Eight? No ten… Which means…Kakashi's heart hardens. There is no way he's going to let Kushina and Minato's son be taken away and modified. He's not going to let Naruto go through that. No child should go through the modification process. Kakashi sighs. This is going to get him killed but…

"Yeah why not?" Kakashi shrugs, as if he joins resistance groups who want to take down evil dictators every day. "Let's give it a go."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry the whole 'major' 'minor' thing will be explained later! Hope you like it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Threats

**Chapter 2: Threats**

A week. That's all they have till the next generation of children are taken away. The law states that once you are of the age of ten on April 10th you are taken to the tower for modification. The length of time varied for how long you are there. For some only a week, the change being that the innate fear of the snake is implanted within them. Others are there for a month or two. These children had only slight modifications i.e. the minors. However, the children who undergo huge genetic changes stay for an entire year – the majors. Some children choose to leave their families and work under Orochimaru. Most come back to the city, full of nightmares and fears of their time in the tower. Then, of course, a significant number never survive. Majors are pretty rare so the ones that actually return to the city are closely monitored.

Kakashi's pretty relieved that he and Jiraiya had formed code when contacting each other since the phone networks are watched. So when Deidara and Sasori had asked Kakashi to follow them he'd texted Jiraiya _going out with some friends. Not sure if I'll be back tonight or tomorrow. _Which actually translates as _if I'm not back within 24 hours assume I'm dead or captured_ since Kakashi has no friends…Well at least now anyway. Kakashi returns back around nine, just in time for curfew that's heavily implemented upon the city. Children ten and under are to be indoors by seven, those in between the ages of eleven and seventeen by nine and adults had to be indoors by eleven. Lights out by midnight. Jiraiya is leaning against a door frame when Kakashi gets in. He doesn't look particularly impressed.

"You're late," he states.

Kakashi frowns "I'm on time aren't I?"

Jiraiya ignores him and says "so you've joined them…"

Kakashi plays for time and replies "who?"

"The group from school, idiot," Jiraiya says. "Those boys, Pein, Sasori, Hidan, and that blonde one… And that girl, Konan…Ahhh she has a nice rack on her." Kakashi rolls his eyes at the perverted comment, but then Kakashi does agree with Jiraiya since he's an _Icha Icha_ fanatic.

"How'd you guess?" Kakashi asks as they move into the living room.

"Tsunade and I have had our eyes on them for a while," Jiraiya says sitting on the sofa with Kakashi. "It's unusual to have so many majors in one year. Anyway we had a feeling they'd start something." Kakashi nods. Jiraiya is right. To have that many majors is unusual. Orochimaru is most likely watching the school and majors who don't work for the snake never usually live past the age of twenty. They usually rebelled and are executed or mysteriously "vanish". Kakashi sighs wondering just how short his life has become by joining Akatsuki.

"We'd have a feeling they'd seek you out," Jiraiya admits.

"Thanks for the warning," Kakashi replies. "Anyway…they're being cautious at the moment but…they're prepared. Probably going to make our move a couple of months after the next batch have been taken in." Jiraiya's face hardens, and both he and Kakashi look up at the ceiling where Naruto is sleeping directly above them.

"So you joined?" Jiraiya says.

Kakashi nods "it's all I can do for Minato and Kushina."

Jiraiya sighs, "jeez so much for keeping your head low."

Kakashi shrugs, "believe me, they've got tight security." Akatsuki really have. Although it was the original resistance's base, since one of the ex-members was Orochimaru himself using the hideout had been a problem.

"Konan and I found this place when were kids," Pein had explained to Kakashi. "We used to play here all the time. After we were…modified we wanted to use this place as Akatsuki's base." Slowly gathering members, Akatsuki built up the place over the years, sealing the old entrances, sweeping the place for bugs and thanks to Zetsu's expertise building new tunnels. Kakashi and Jiraiya talk until its lights out, discussing who in Naruto's year are potential majors.

As Kakashi lies in bed he rubs his eye, thinking back to the photo. He hadn't told Jiraiya that they were using the old base Jiraiya used to stay in. Kakashi didn't want to endanger Jiraiya after all he had done for him…and anyway, Kakashi closes his good eye. He doesn't want to raise bad memories since Kakashi knows all too well how painful the past can be.

* * *

><p>"We're always in pairs," Pein tells Kakashi the next day during lunchtime. "Safety in numbers from the snake's followers. Anyway we're all orphans so we tend to stick together." Pein suddenly stares at Kakashi because for the first time the cool demeanour slips off Kakashi's face and his eye crinkles up into a real smile.<p>

"So teamwork is key right?" Kakashi says.

"Yeah," Pein answers eyeing the other boy carefully.

"Good," Kakashi says nodding. "There're an odd number of us though including me?"

"Yeah I thought about that," Pein admits. "When we operate just stick to the pair you know the best maybe? For now just stick with the other members. It won't arouse as much suspicion if you rotate anyway."

"Right," Kakashi says. "As long as there's teamwork… See you later." Pein watches Kakashi walk away. A paper butterfly floats past Pein and dances above his head. Pein smiles and holds out his hands and the butterfly flutters onto his palm, wings quivering.

"He's an odd one." Konan who had probably been listening to the whole conversation steps out from behind the tree. "Itachi is right," she says.

"It's not surprising if all of it's true," Pein says. According to Itachi Kakashi is nothing like his old self. The old Hatake Kakashi was an emotionless boy who strongly believed in the rules. But this Kakashi is the exact opposite. Still serious yet he has a sense of humour. And he no longer cares about the rules as the whole punching Kabuto scenario showed. But then… If the most important person to Pein died he'd most certainly change. Pein shudders and shoves away the thought. If Konan died he'd hardly qualify as _human_.

"What's that?" Konan says breaking Pein away from his thoughts.

Pein jerks as he hears a bell shrilly ringing from the school and says "fire bell."

Meanwhile Deidara and Sasori who are in the art room get up from their stools. "This better be important," Sasori grumbles as he drags himself away from the miniature wooden figurine he'd been carving; a scorpion, tail poised to sting, perfectly frozen.

"It's the fire bell Sasori no danna," Deidara says setting down the clay he'd been moulding. "Of course it is, un."

"No brat, I mean it better not be a stupid drill," Sasori snaps as they walk out and onto the school grounds. Deidara and Sasori join the rest of the school who're lining up on the school field. Year 7s chatter excitedly whilst the other Years look bored. The boys join the rest of the Year 12s and line up in their form. Sasori stands in front of the line while Deidara heads to the middle. Their form teacher Jiraiya is already ticking name from the register.

"Ah Sasori," Jiraiya says ticking off his name. "On time as usual." Sasori ignores him. Kisame and Itachi then turn up.

"Hey," Kisame nods to Deidara, stepping in front of him. Itachi blanks Deidara and joins the form next to them where their teacher Shizune is ticking off names.

"Hoshigaki Kisame?"

"Here," Kisame says to Jiraiya.

"Iwa Deidara?"

"Where's Kakashi?" Kisame asks Deidara as Jiraiya continues down the line. Deidara shrugs. Most of the school has assembled and has fallen into a hushed silence. The head teacher Tsunade stands in front of the school with the other teachers.

"Will all-" She starts then stops as a boy saunters past her.

"Sorry sensei I got lost on the road of life," Kakashi tells her. Some students laugh while others roll their eyes wondering who this smart arse is. The Year 12s simply shake their heads.

"That guy has no fear," Kisame mutters as Tsunade screams at Kakashi in front of the whole school, and then sends him to his form. Kakashi pushes in front of Kisame who leans over and whispers "idiot."

"Anyway," Tsunade continues, her loud voice carrying across the field. "Will all minors please return to their lessons. All majors in Years 12 and 13 are to remain here." Sasori raises his eyebrows as he watches the students return back to the school. Clearly this was no ordinary fire drill. The minors hurry past, avoiding eye contact with the majors and whispering amongst themselves. In the city there's a clear divide in society. The minors fear the majors for their new found abilities after modification. The majors, however, feel indifference or even resentment towards the minors for spending a small amount in the tower. For some it's because the minors lead relatively normal lives. The other teachers follow the minors inside the school until only Tsunade and Shizune and a handful of students are left on the field.

"Hey where are Zetsu and Tobi?" Kisame mutters to Deidara.

"Tobi is ill, un," Deidara whispers back. "Zetsu stayed with him." Kakashi counts all the majors. There're ten in total, if you discount Tobi and Zetsu, including himself and that weird boy from p.e. Pein and Konan walk over from where the Year 13s were standing and join the Year 12s who have bunched together, wondering what exactly is going to happen next. Tsunade surveys the students before her, her expression grave.

"I have some…news for you-" She cuts off suddenly when she spots Hidan. "Hidan!"

Hidan looks at her, "What the fuck?" The rest of Akatsuki wince.

"Language!" She screams. Hidan has barely any time to open his mouth when Tsunade drags his forward. "Tuck your shirt in _now_ and are you incapable of buttoning properly?" She barks.

"Fuck-"

"And the rest of you can stop smirking too," Tsunade snaps at the rest of the students. "You all look a mess. Shizune sort them out." Tsunade drags a swearing Hidan away by his collar and starts instructing him on the art of perfect uniform. Shizune walks round the rest of the group as Akatsuki grumble and tuck in their shirts and straighten their ties.

"Now we have the full power of youth!" Weird kid from p.e exclaims.

"Who _is _that?" Kakashi asks Deidara.

"Maito Gai," Deidara answers. "Total nut."

"Ah Kakashi my eternal rival!" Gai says spotting Kakashi. "I think I win in the contest of uniform."

"Mmm…Did you say something?" Kakashi says feigning deafness, while at the same time giving Deidara a look that says 'please do not associate me with this freak'.

"Damn you and your hipness Kakashi!" Gai says. He then gives Kakashi thumbs up and an alarmingly sparkly smile. "I will win next time rival!"

Once the majors are suitably neatened up Pein asks "so what was the news you were going to tell us sensei?" Hidan snickers at Pein and Pein responds by punching Hidan in the stomach, knowing it won't do him any damage anyway.

Tsunade watches them as if she's enjoying this then her face becomes grave. "We have some visitors," she tells them. The students fall silent and dread fills Kakashi.

"Who?" Pein asks slowly.

Tsunade looks at them grimly and says "the Sound Five."

There's visible relief on the majors' faces. They'd been expecting much worse. As in Orochimaru worse. But still...Tension still holds the air taut. The Sound Five? Sometimes there're inspections by representatives but never this many and never people as powerful as the Sound Five. Tsunade and Shizune lead the students back into school.

"We all look like fucking cunts," Hidan mutters to Kakuzu. Kakuzu just shakes his head wondering how thick Hidan can possible be if he's still worrying about uniform. Pein nods at Kakashi as they walk into the school hall. Kakashi nods back to show Pein he understands. No matter what shit they give you, just take it.

"Leave us," a voice says.

"Kimimaro," Tsunade hisses.

"Leave." Kakashi spots the figure of a young man, maybe slightly older than him, standing in the corner of the hall. Tsunade grinds her teeth and her hands curl into fists.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune whispers. Tsunade sweeps her gaze over the students then leaves the room, Shizune behind her. The majors cluster in the middle of the hall, tensed for action. Kakashi's eye roves; counting two men by the doors they'd just entered, another by the fire exit and a girl sitting on the stage, her legs swinging. The Sound Five…And… Kabuto appears from another corner. _Shit_ Kakashi thinks. _I should have noticed he wasn't there during the fire drill._

"Shit," Kisame echoes Kakashi's thought. Even though the students outnumber the six snake followers there would probably be losses and the survivors would be then hunted down and executed.

"Kakashi," Kimimaro steps from the shadows. Kakashi tenses his muscles and his hand twitches. Kimimaro walks forward and pulls his shirt collar down. Slowly a thin bone pops out from his shoulder and he wrenches it out.

"That is just fucking sick," Hidan says. "And against my religion."

"Says the guy who likes to put a stake through his chest," Kakuzu quips.

"Hey that, fuck-face, is all part of my beautiful relationship with Jashin-sama," Hidan responds.

Deidara starts to slowly peel off his gloves but Sasori mutters into his ear "just stay still brat." Kakashi steps forward.

"Majors are always highly valued by Orochimaru-sama," Kimimaro says in his monotone voice. He swings the bone sword around. "Majors are given great gift and you should use these gifts to show how grateful you are." Sasori's hands curl into fists and they begin to shake. Deidara frowns, concerned for his friend. He's never seen Sasori display this much _emotion_.

"But for those who disobey and show…how selfish they are… They will be punished," Kabuto says joining Kimimaro. Kakashi feels pretty satisfied to see he'd broken his fellow classmate's nose, since Kabuto's nose is taped and has turned a disgusting yellow colour. Kabuto stares at Kakashi and Kakashi's mouth becomes dry.

"Where do you want me to stab him?" Kimimaro asks Kabuto in his matter of fact way. "In the chest? Or in the eye?" Kimimaro lifts the bone sword so the tip is only inches away from Kakashi's good eye. Kakashi just stares back, unflinching.

_That guy really has no fear _Kisame thinks.

"As fun it would be to blind him," Kabuto remarks. "Just in the chest. But avoid any vital organs. Orochimaru-sama still wants him alive. It's part of his punishment." With lightning speed Kimimaro stabs Kakashi in chest, twice. Kakashi bites his lip so hard the metallic taste of blood fills his mouth but he doesn't make a sound. He doubles over, breathing hard as blood blossoms across his shirt and the wound burns. Kimimaro gives Kabuto a slightly disgusted look, wipes the bone sword with a cloth and pushes it back into his shoulder.

"Some of you may have heard about how two boys and a girl attempted to disobey Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto says addressing the rest of the students. Kakashi grips his wound, wishing Kabuto would die. Fucking bastard. "Sadly Uchiha Obito and Rin died due to their friend's selfishness." Kabuto leans inches away from Kakashi's face and says, "isn't that right Kakashi?" Kakashi's legs tremble, he can't let Kabuto get to him but… Kakashi sees Obito's glassy eyes again and the image of Rin's death haunts him. Kabuto smiles, then taking advantage he throws a punch knocking Kakashi to the floor. Blood sprays onto the shiny wooden floor and Kakashi's breathing becomes laboured.

"Fuck," Deidara breathes.

"I hope the rest of you will understand," Kabuto says. "If you are against Orochimaru-sama you will be punished… However those who aid Orochimaru-sama will be rewarded." Kabuto smirks and continues "he hopes to see some of you at the endurance race… Or do exceptionally well at the assessment, it would be a shame to let all that talent go to waste. Oh, and Sasori?" Sasori stares back unblinking.

"Orochimaru-sama says hi," Kabuto smiles. Sasori's eyes widen and his fists shake even harder. Kabuto signals at Kimimaro and they leave the hall followed by the remaining sound four.

When they've left Hidan yells "what fucking cowards! I'm going to sacrifice them all!" For once Kakuzu nods in agreement. Pein hurries over to Kakashi and kneels down.

"Sasori can you take a look?" Pein asks. Sasori jerks.

"I'm fine," Kakashi pants.

"Idiot," Sasori drawls, the emotionless face back in place. "Gai, you're a fast runner. Get Tsunade.

"I will run at the full speed of my youth!" Gai exclaims and charges off. Sasori then pulls out a small vial from his blazer pocket, unbuttoning Kakashi's shirt he gingerly rips Kakashi's vest and pours the contents of the vial onto both wounds. Kakashi hisses as steam rises up and the pain turns into sharp needles.

"Why do you even wear that stupid mask thing, un?" Deidara asks.

"Yeah because now is the time to ask," Kisame says sarcastically.

"What's wrong with wearing a mask?" Kakuzu growls. Kakashi and Sasori ignore them.

"This should stop the bleeding," Sasori say to Kakashi.

"Thanks," Kakashi gasps. At that moment Tsunade burst into the hall followed by Gai.

"Out!" Tsunade yells.

"But-" Pein starts. Tsunade sends him a glare that would send anyone running.

"Fu-king hell," Hidan mutters and the students slope out dragging Gai with them. Tsunade kneels down by Kakashi and shakes her head as she examines the wounds and the blood soaked mask.

"Kakashi," She sighs. "Idiot…Really… You're exactly like your father."


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

**Chapter 3: Decisions**

It's Sunday afternoon by the time Akatsuki have an actual meeting instead of just hanging out. They're standing in, what Deidara has dubbed as the "mastermind room", around a table.

"These are the kids who are most likely to be majors," Pein lays down seven photos. "Based on family. Others may appear though." Kakashi rubs his eye. The wounds from Kimimaro are healing nicely thanks to Tsunade's skills, though the stitches pull like a bitch and his jaw is severely bruised, but no one can see that anyway. The talk Kabuto had given clearly hasn't deterred the Akatsuki. In fact it seems to have spurred them on.

"Rock Lee," Kisame says. "Isn't that Gai's brother?"

"Yes, un," Deidara says.

"Hyuga Hinata is likely to be a definite since her cousin Neji apparently has a lot of ability," Pein says. Kakashi recognises the small dark haired Hyuga as the girl they had bumped into when he had taken Naruto to Ichiraku's once. Hinata clearly has a huge crush on Naruto since she squeaked "Naruto-kun", and ran off.

"What about Inuzuka Kiba?" Deidara asks.

"Elder sister is a major," Kakuzu answers nodding to the other wall.

"Gaara has two older siblings who're majors," Sasori says surprising everyone. He shrugs "old family friends."

"Hey isn't that your little brother Itachi?" Deidara asks. Itachi doesn't say anything, accepting it's a rhetorical question, and he stares at the photo of Sasuke.

_Uchiha Sasuke _Kakashi thinks. Naruto's friend no matter how much he denies it. All Kakashi ever hears is "stupid Sasuke. All the girls like him, even Sakura- chan!" Or "I'm going to beat Sasuke one day!" Despite the complaints and the arguments, Naruto and Sasuke are best friends, regularly visiting each other's house. That's _one_ of the many reasons why Kakashi knew Itachi already…but...Seeing Naruto and Sasuke arguing together causes an ache to lodge inside Kakashi's chest. Because seven years ago that was him and Obito. Back before everything changed. Before modification, before they met Rin, before their friendship fell apart and before-

"So the last one is Uzumaki Naruto," Pein tells the rest of Akatsuki, jerking Kakashi from his thoughts.

"That blonde retard!" Kisame laughs. "He sure doesn't look like potential major material."

"Don't underestimate him," Itachi speaks up causing everyone to stare. "He's friend's with my brother."

"Yeah but still…" Kisame says looking sceptical. Pein is looking hard at Kakashi. _He knows_ Kakashi thinks. _Ah well… If he knows…_

"That blonde kid is my foster brother," Kakashi says slowly. "And his parents are Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato: the couple in that photo." The Akatsuki turn and glance at the photo on the far wall.

"Woah," Deidara says.

"I take it back," Kisame says. "Maybe the kid has some potential." Pein nods confirming Kakashi's suspicions. Kakashi shakes his head to himself. He should have known really since Itachi is part of this group.

"Wait a minute," Deidara frowns. " That means they were your foster parents so-"

"Now we've familiarised ourselves with the potential majors," Pein says loudly. Kakashi shoots him a grateful glance. "I want to tell you my plan."

"Go on fucking genius," Hidan sneers. Pein closes his eyes and counts to ten to stop himself from breaking the albino's face. He opens his eyes and says, "I'm going to mix up the pairs."

There's shocked silence then "What?" Dediara yells.

"What the fuck?" Hidan curses.

"I need to play at your strengths," Pein says between gritted teeth.

"But won't it work better with our currents partners then, since we've worked together for ages?" Sasori says as he thinks, _Deidara can be annoying as hell but if I have to work with Hidan I'll probably kill him._

"Not for this," Pein shakes his head. "I need you to change because… I want some of you to enter the endurance race and the assessment…and win." It doesn't quite sink in.

"You. Are. Shitting. Me," Hidan says.

"Are you insane?" Sasori hisses. _Too right _Kakashi thinks.

"People _die_ in the endurance race," Kakuzu says who's the quickest at maths. "Around 65%. And only the top 3 win the prize. Only 5% even pass the assessment and only the 3 highest scores are chosen. That's how slim the odds are." Kakashi closes his eye. Majors avoid these events at all cost. The endurance race is a grueling 48 hour run in the August heat. The only rule is that the first three that cross the finish line within the time limit win. People die from heat exhaustion or dehydration or from being annihilated by the fierce competition. The winners receive huge, life changing cash prizes. However this comes at a price since a lifetime contract with Orochimaru is part of the package. The assessment has the same prizes, however is an impossibly hard exam, which takes place in September.

"We need insiders," Pein tells them. "To destroy Orochimaru we need insiders and outsiders to work together." Kakashi get it. Pein's plan is insane but he's right. They _do _need insiders.

"Then in December we'll make our move," Pein says. It takes them a while to process Pein's insanity.

"And who do you…propose these new teams will be?" Sasori asks.

Pein looks at them. "Hidan," he says addressing the albino. "You can't die. And Kisame?" Kisame looks at him. "You have enormous stamina. I want both of you to enter the endurance race."

"Fan-fu-cking-tastic," Hidan mutters.

"Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu and I will enter the assessment as we're the top scorers in school." Konan's eyes widen.

"Kakashi, you have connections with the old resistance. I want you and Deidara to round up as many people as possible who'll support us." Kakashi nods. That makes sense.

"Then the person who doesn't make it through the assessment will work with Konan to contact the new majors who'll be released tomorrow."

"What about Zetsu and Tobi?" Kisame asks since the pair is absent.

Pein takes a deep breath. "Zetsu will continue to work with Tobi and keep networking tunnels under the city. But, we'll leave Tobi behind at the base when we operate. He won't survive otherwise." For once Akatsuki are silent. Taking of advantage of this Pein says, "I fully understand if any of you refuse to do this. But if you do…" For a brief moment a flicker of sadness crosses Pein's face. "Those who do will have to leave Akatsuki, and…Itachi will erase your memory so you'll be safe. Tell me in twenty-four hours what you decide." With that Pein leaves the room and Konan follows him.

"Shit," Deidara says. "That's a lot to take in, un."

"Well I'm in," Kisame says surprising everyone. "I want to avenge my cousin Zabuza and drag that idiot Suigetsu back." Itachi nods in agreement and the pair leave the room, followed by Hidan and Kakuzu.

"What about you Sasori no danna?" Deidara starts to ask when Sasori blanks him and walks out. Deidara watches the red head, his expression sad. Sasori seems to hate Orochimaru more than anyone else. Kakashi returns to the photo, staring at the old members, wondering who he can possibly contact. Deidara joins his side.

"So you know all of these people?" Deidara asks looking at the group of twelve people.

"Some," Kakashi sighs.

"So that's that Naruto kid's parents, un," Deidara says, listing the people he recognises. "Shizune-sensei, Tsunade-sensei and Jiraiya-sensei and that bastard snake. I know them, un. Can you believe that old perv can fight?" Kakashi suppresses a smile. It's hard to imagine that Jiraiya is one of the legendary sannin, the group of the three best fighters in the city. Though Jiraiya and Tsunade left that all behind of course when they became teachers, all though Tsunade seems to find it hard to restrain herself from murdering some students.

"Those four are the only ones we know who are definitely alive," Kakashi says. It's depressing looking at the smiling, unsuspecting that the very person in the corner, their friend will betray them. "Anko, Orochimaru's pupil vanished. Minato, Kushina and Sarutobi Hiruzen are dead." Kakashi scans the four remaining members. "Do you know these people?" He asks Deidara, indicating an old woman, a red haired man and a dark haired woman." Kakashi frowns. That red haired man looks exactly like…

"Sasori's parents and granny," Deidara tells him quietly. "They're dead. Whatever you do, do not mention them in front of Sasori, un. He gets really pissed." Kakashi nods. He can understand that exactly.

"What about this guy?" Deidara asks, pointing at the final man. Kakashi looks at the man. The man he's hated for most of his life. The man who is the very reason Kakashi has always worn a mask.

"That man?" Kakashi sighs. "I think he'd be best described as my father."

* * *

><p><strong>5:03<strong>

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto yells cheerfully, snapping his chopsticks into two. Kakashi and Jiraiya watch with amazement as Naruto scoffs his third bowl. How can so much ramen fit in such a small boy? Naruto laughs evilly as he stares at Kakashi who's about to peel away his mask to eat. The ten year old has spent his whole life trying to catch a glimpse of Kakashi's face.

"Hey Naruto isn't that Sakura over there?" Kakashi says pointing behind them. Naruto whips round and Kakashi gulps down his ramen.

"I can't see her!" Naruto whines.

"Keep looking," Kakashi says swallows his dinner. By the time Naruto swivels back round, giving up Kakashi's mask is back in place, his bowl empty.

"What!" Naruto wails, seeing this. "You can't eat ramen that fast! No fair!" Jiraiya chuckles.

"Here," Ayame, the girl who regularly serves them at Ichiraku's blushes and passes another bowl to Kakashi. "On the house." Clearly she wants another peek at Kakashi's face again. Kakashi looks away, uncomfortable with the attention. Why is everyone obsessed with what he looks like? He thanks her and slides the bowl to Naruto to shut him up.

* * *

><p>At that same time Sasuke and Itachi are sitting together at the kitchen table in the small flat they live in. Sasuke is happily telling Itachi about how he got top marks again in a test on Friday. A ghost of a smile plays about on Itachi's lips and leans over the table and gently taps Sasuke's forehead.<p>

"Oww," Sasuke complains, rubbing his forehead.

"Well done Sasuke," Itachi tells him. "Do you best…and remember…no matter how much you hate me, I'll always be your big brother."

"And big brother are there for their younger brothers," Sasuke says rolling his eyes. He had heard this before whenever he'd ask why Itachi is so much better than his at everything. Itachi always responds with that answer. Sasuke looks at Itachi confused. "Why would I hate you anyway?" He asks. "You're my big brother." Itachi simply shakes his head, wishing tomorrow will never come.

* * *

><p><strong>6:31<strong>

Kakashi, Jiraiya and Naruto walk home from Ichiraku's, which is only round the corner.

"Thank you!" Naruto burps happily.

"You're going to make me broke," Jiraiya despairs.

Naruto falls silent and says suddenly "Kakashi…"

"Mmm?" Kakashi says.

Naruto looks at him. "What was modification like?" Kakashi stops. What was modification like? Torture. Worse than torture. Every waking hour was a nightmare.

"Be strong and you'll get through it," Kakashi tells me. They resume walking.

"Right!" Naruto shouts causing several people to stare. "I'm going to be strong and work hard so one day I can-" Jiraiya slams a hand over the blonde boy's mouth knowing what's going to come next.

"Jeez," Jiraiya mutters shaking his head but a small smile is there. For a moment Kakashi's heart stops as instead of seeing his foster brother, he sees instead a dark haired boy with bright orange goggles trying to say, "one day I'll get my sharingan and I'll beat you Kakashi!"

* * *

><p><strong>7:08<strong>

"What the fuck Kakuzu!" Hidan shouts. Kakuzu scowls.

"If I pass the assessment, do you know how much money is involved?" He growls.

"I don't give a fuck about money," Hidan tells him. "I'm not becoming one of the snake's bitches."

"But Hidan," Kakuzi says slyly. "Think of all the people you'd be missing out on to sacrifice." That shuts up Hidan.

"Wouldn't that please Jashin more?" Kakuzu suggests knowing he's got the religious fanatic. Right on cue, Hidan's scowl fades and he gives Kakuzu a truly evil grin.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the city from Hidan and Kakuzu, Sasori stares the three graves in front of him. He hasn't visited them in years since…Sasori frowns. Since his grandmother's death, nearly three years ago. His expression darkens and he pushes the poisonous tendrils of regret away. His parents died in an explosion when he was four. They'd promised to pick him up from school and he'd waited. Sasori had waited until he was the last on the playground. The teacher had then called Granny Chiyo who took him home. As Sasori thinks back to that moment he recalls his granny's face being tight with worry and she'd spent most of the time on the phone. Sasori had never noticed it back then. He was too busy waiting as he had sat on the windowsill. Waiting, not complaining once. Then, at around eleven the phone rang. Sasori, who had been banished to bed crept to the to the top of the stairs and saw his granny sobbing. There had been a huge explosion at the company where his parents worked, earlier that day. They were missing. For two weeks Sasori waited, as the rubble was uncovered. Hoping. Waiting. Until the remains of his parents were discovered.<p>

Sasori turns away and starts to walk home. Since he saw the photo in the Akatsuki's base he's been piecing it all together. His parents and Granny Chiyo had been part of the resistance against Danzo. So that explosion must have been part of their operation as the company helped to fund the old dictator. Sasori's parents had been insiders. But something had gone wrong. What Sasori had concluded was that his parents had been betrayed. And he was going to find the bastard and kill them.

_So I can't die now_ Sasori thinks. _And if I pass the assessment there's a huge risk that I'll get killed, and anyway…_Sasori glances up to the huge spiraling tower that disappears into the heavens. It's visible wherever you are in the city. A constant reminder. Sasori never wants to go back there. _Orochimaru…_He suppresses a shudder. The only thing he's ever feared. Because of that… If you can call him a man, Sasori is stuck in his new body. But…For the first time in years, the faint shadow of regret touches Sasori. Does he really want to erase all his memories of Akatsuki, the only friends he's ever had?

* * *

><p><strong>8:43<strong>

"Zetsu-san! Zetsu-san!" Tobi says jumping up joyfully when Zetsu gets in.

"Shall we eat him?" The black side suggests. Tobi squeals and runs away. "He's joking," the white side calls, then stops as he sees Tobi standing in the middle of the room, staring at his hands.

"W-where am I? W-why am I wearing this mask?" A completely different voice says. Zetsu stops. Tobi reaches up and lifts off his mask. He runs a hand over his face, breathing hard. Then he spots Zetsu. "Who are you?" Tobi asks Zetsu.

"Its me Zetsu," he tells him. Tobi falls silent again. "Tobi?" Tobi jerks and waves his arms.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

Zetsu breathes a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p><strong>9:00<strong>

"Are you insane!" Konan yells at Pein. Pein sighs and runs a hand through his hair. They'd been arguing for hours. Pein tries to pull Konan into a hug but she shoves him away.

"Promise me," she says, holding his at arm's length. "Promise me you won't die?" Pein stares at her as he sees her eyes shine oddly.

"I promise," he says. "But only if you promise me the same."

Only then Konan accepts his embrace and whispers, "I promise."

* * *

><p>At that exact same moment, Deidara jumps as the front door to his and Sasori's flat slams. Sasori is back, on time as usual. He walks into the room.<p>

"So have you decided?" Deidara asks as he thinks _please. Please stay. Don't leave me. We've been friends for years. Please don't go._

Sasori looks at Deidara, bored as usual and answers, "I'm going to kill Orochimaru and turn him into a puppet then find and kill the bastard who murdered my parents."

Deidara smiles with relief "glad to see your back Sasori no danna, un."


	4. Chapter 4: A Boy's Life in the City

**I just watched episode 159 where *spoiler* kills *spolier*... Really hope it's not true...**

**Anyway I know Kakashi's birthday is wrong in this but its like that for the purpose of this fanfic...enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A Boy's Life in the City<strong>

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto whispers to his friend. "Do you know what happens when they modify you?"

Sasuke looks at him. "Didn't Jiraiya or Kakashi tell you?" He asks. Naruto shakes his head. Sasuke sighs.

The children had been led to the tower where they had then been sat in a huge marble hall. Bright light shone from high cathedral like windows and before them a figure had stood on a balcony, looking down. Sasuke had never seen such an awe-inspiring sight before. A hypnotising voice told them that their time in the tower would aid the city and bring it forward into the future, carving new possibilities for the children to grow into heroes. The mesmorising words erased every fear child had. After they had heard the words of Orochimaru the children had been partitioned off into groups, however they were allowed to remain with their friends. The room they'd been led to was beyond every child's dream. Brightly coloured, the room is filled with countless toys, bright expensive things and all brand new. The kids had run forward with delight and Naruto tried to follow until Sasuke grabbed him round the collar and hissed, "wait."

"Why can't we play anyway?" Naruto whines as they sit in a corner, away from their peers. Sasuke ignores him as he scans the room. Something isn't _right_.

"Dobe," Sasuke says, distracting him. "Don't you know what happens in modification?"

Naruto pouts and mutters something along the lines of "stupid Kakashi…" and "didn't get what he said anyway." Sasuke rolls his eyes… Then again he had found it pretty hard to understand when Itachi had explained it to him…

"_Hey Itachi how did they modify you?" Sasuke asks as Itachi picks him up from school one day. The sharingan is a highly modification in the city and every Uchiha child was expected to gain one when they were sent to the tower. Maybe that's why everyone hated his cousin Obito. Sasuke's face falls as he remembers his fun, eternally late cousin._

_Itachi pauses for a second then says, "They first take your DNA. Then from that they're able to map out your entire genome and they're able to see exactly what they need to replace or mutate to give you…certain…abilities…" Sasuke frowns, not really getting it at all._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the far side of the room a man stands behind a one-way glass, surveying the children. "Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto says. He had now left school since Orochimaru had given him a special place as his assistant in the tower.<p>

"Kabuto," Orochimaru wheezes. "Who are those boys in the corner?" He indicates a dark haired child and a blonde haired boy.

Kabuto shuffles through some papers and says "the blonde is Uzumaki Naruto and the other is Itachi's brother – Uchiha Sasuke." A small smile blossoms across Orochimaru's face and he licks his lips. Another Uchiha?

"What about that one?" He asks gesturing towards small red haired boy who's sitting by himself.

"Sabaku Gaara."

"Fascinating," Orochimaru breathes leaning close to the glass. Ever since he had started the modification programme, on the first day he'd groom the children. Inspire them and fill them with awe as they are introduced to the god of the city. Then he gains their trust, showering them with gifts. For the rest of the week, however, he tests them. Rule out the weak and those with useless DNA. Orochimaru licks his lips again keen to start examining the DNA samples that had been taken from each child when they had entered the tower. He glances at Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara again. The children that sit and examine their surroundings – they're the ones to watch. Even if their DNA is useless Orochimaru always keeps that type in the tower. He loves testing them until they break. Anyway that type of child always make loyal subordinates look at Kabuto. Orochimaru laughs. This batch is certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Two months later…<strong>

"Fuck!" Hidan says flopping down onto the grass. "Forget it bitch I can't fucking do this anymore." Pein scowls but keeps reading his revision notes.

"Hidan get up," Kisame says running over and kicking him in the back. "We've got four more laps to do."

"Fuck that and fuck you. I'm going to fucking sacrifice you!" Hidan snaps. Itachi and Sasori look up from their revision, irritated. Kakashi keeps reading _Make -Out Violence_, too absorbed to care. Kisame laughs and kicks Hidan in the back again causing Hidan to jump up and chase Kisame around the running track, screaming about sacrifices to Jashin. The rest of Akatsuki laugh. Kakashi can feel himself relaxing. It's a strange feeling. He can't remember the last time he felt this comfortable around people.

"Aren't you going to revise?" Deidara asks Kakashi. "We've got our chemistry exam after lunch, un."

"Mmm," Kakashi says not listening. This chapter is so good… Kakashi's cheeks heat up. _Maybe that's why he always wears a mask, _Konan thinks. _So no one can see the perv have a nosebleed when he's reading his porn._

"Oi! Porn freak!" Deidara yanks the book off Kakashi. "How'd you get hold of the series anyway, un?" He says examining the cover. "You have to be over 18 to buy a copy and they _always_ ID."

"You've tried?" Sasori smirks. Deidara throws the book at his head but Sasori catches it.

"Hmm that means I can buy a copy…" Pein wonders but when he sees Konan shoot a glare at him he adds hastily "joking…joking…"

"Here chapter 8 by far has the best stuff," Kakashi pulls _Flirting Paradise_ from his bag and hands it to Deidara. He then grabs _Make-Out Violence_ from Sasori and starts reading again.

"At least you don't have to revise all the way to September," Sasori reminds Deidara. "The A Level exams are just a warm up for us." Deidara winces, feeling bad. Itachi, Sasori, Pein and Kakuzu have no idea what's going to come up in the assessment so they're studying every subject like crazy. Hidan and Kisame are training all the time, coming into school during study leave to use the running track at lunch times like now. Deidara sighs, feeling useless. Kakashi doesn't seem to have made much effort to search for any old resistance contacts, nor does it look like he's bothered revising for the exams. The blonde looks at _Flirting Paradise_. What's so good about this anyway…He flicks to the first chapter and starts reading…

"Hey brat, get up." Deidara jumps and looks up to see Sasori. He turns round to see the other Akatsuki members walking into school.

"It's end of lunchtime idiot," Sasori says. "We've got the exam now." What? Deidara then sees Kakashi next to Sasori, still reading his book.

"If I fail chemistry its all your fault, un!" Deidara tells Kakashi.

"Don't worry if combustion comes up you'll ace it Deidara," Sasori snickers.

Kakashi gives Deidara an innocent look and says "chapter 8's good though?"

Deidara blushes and answers grudgingly "chapter 8 is really good, un." Sasori shakes his head and mutters "great. At this rate all of Akatsuki will be perverts."

* * *

><p>Naruto sits on his bed staring out of the window. The sky is so blue it hurts and there's not a single cloud in sight. A bird flies past and Naruto watches it envious. He wishes he could jumps out of the window and soar back home. An ordinary person would have been amazed at the view of the glistening city below but to Naruto it's just a constant reminder of his imprisonment. The door opens and he flinches but it's only Sasuke being sent in. "What happened?" Naruto asks him.<p>

Sasuke shrugs "he only gave me more injections…How's your…?" He gestures at the gauze on both of Naruto's cheeks.

"It's fine," Naruto smiles then instantly winces. The three parallel cuts on his cheeks were punishment when Naruto punched the four-eyes Kabuto in the face when Kabuto had insulted Naruto's parents, Kakashi and Jiraiya in one sentence.

"How's Gaara?" Sasuke asks. Naruto glances over at the red head who's on the bed opposite. Gaara is curled up in a ball on his bed his eyes wide open. Ever since they brought him back a couple of days ago the boy has found it impossible to fall asleep. When they had first arrived there had been twenty boys in the dormitory altogether. Naruto looks at all the empty beds. Now there're only three. The rest had gone in the first week. But…Despite the pain, as long as Naruto's with his friends maybe the tower will be bearable.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Orochimaru is sitting in his office analyzing the results of Sasuke's medical tests. Just a little bit more. A little bit more and he'll have the sharingan. He licks his lips in anticipation. After that he'll train the child to hate his brother and become loyal enough so Orochimaru can take over his body. <em>I can almost feel immortality brushing against my fingers <em>he thinks and starts to laugh.

* * *

><p>Later that day Kakashi stares at the photo of Naruto in the Mastermind room. It's been two months since the noisy boy has been gone. The house has been strangely quiet and Kakashi never thought he'd miss eating ramen nearly every night. "Kakashi," Pein says. "We need to know. We need to know how you broke into the tower. How you planned the resistance. It's essential to our plan." Kakashi turns to face the rest of Akatsuki. Tobi and Zetsu are absent again. Kakashi briefly wonders why they are never here when he's around. Understanding looks are on the other members' faces. Sasori can understand the pain written on Kakashi's face. Everyone has a past they'd rather forget. To dredge that up and tell everyone, well, that's got to be excruciating. Kakashi gives a resigned sigh and sits down with the people he's started to slowly consider as his friends. "Where do I start?" He wonders. All Kakashi tells them is how him and Obito broke in. The simple truth. Not why or how it ended, just simply how. After that the Akatsuki leave Kakashi on his own, knowing he needs time to think. Kakashi's eye glazes over. Unwanted memories begin to surface as Kakashi desperately tries to suppress them but…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Several months earlier…<strong>

"Happy birthday Kakashi!" Kakashi looks at Rin confused.

"Huh?" He says, staring at the brightly wrapped present Rin's holding before him.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday," she laughs. Kakashi rubs the back of his head. To him birthdays never seem to be of much importance. Uncomfortable, Kakashi takes the present from Rin and slowly unwraps it. "It's a medi-kit," she tells him anxiously. "I know how you only like useful things…" Kakashi nods his thanks and slips the medi-kit into his bag. He wishes Obito would hurry up and get here…Rin might think take it the wrong way and think they're on a date…

"Sorry, sorry," Obito pants running over to them. "This old lady needed help on the way and-"

"Stop lying Obito," Kakashi cuts in, his expression bored. Rin looks at her two friends biting her lip.

"Shut up Kakashi," Obito says adjusting his goggles. "It's true!"

"Hey, hey," Rin says attempting to stop a war breaking out. "Umm…Say Obito what did you get Kakashi for his birthday?" It's a nice attempt at peace but it completely backfires. Kakashi looks at Obito expectantly. _Shit _Obito thinks. _I completely forgot to get him anything._ Even though he feels a bit guilty Obito doesn't apologise. He hates Kakashi's attitude.

"What's with that look?" Obito shrugs. "I didn't get you anything."

Kakashi turns away and says, "Well I'm not upset. Nothing you can give me would have any use anyway."

"What did you say?" Obito says angrily, lunging at Kakashi.

"Stop it," Rin says pulling Obito back. Kakashi gives Obito a bored look and checks his watch. 8:30. So much for going out. They'd spent an hour waiting for Obito. What a waste of a night. He starts to walk away.

"Kakashi?" Rin calls.

"I'm going home," Kakashi says and he leaves them. Obito pulls a face then look at Rin whose eyes are bright.

"Want me to walk you home?" He asks her gently.

Rin shakes her head "no…you'll miss curfew…S-see you tomorrow." She leaves Obito. Rin walks through the streets, he vision blurred with tears. Ever since she saw Kakashi on her first day in Konoha School she had been hooked. The only other major in the year apart from her and the mysterious Uchiha Itachi. Students in lessons avoided Kakashi apart from this one boy with bright orange goggles. Kakashi fascinated Rin however. He always looked so…alone, despite his loud friend. So in the end, Rin seized up the courage went up to Kakashi and his friend to say hello. Kakashi completely blanked her. Uchiha Obito told Rin "don't worry, the idiot will warm up eventually." He never did. Oh, all three became friends but Obito is the glue holding them together. Kakashi always remains distant, cold, not even Obito who's known him for years can seem to melt him.

Rin keeps walking and check her phone. 8:52. Shit! She's going to miss curfew! Rin starts to sprint home, tearing through the streets until she thunders onto her road. Air seems to be ripped out from her lungs as she skids to a halt outside her home. Rin fumbles with her keys, he hands shaking violently as she fiddles with the lock. Hurry up, hurry up.

"Well, well, looks like someone's missed curfew," a voice drawls. Rin turns around to see two dark figures behind her.

"Please," she says. "I'm home."

"Fuck that," a girl laughs. "You're coming with us for breaking fucking curfew."

"Chill Tayuya," a boy sighs. Rin walks backwards into her front door.

"Don't take me to the tower," she pleads. "Please."

"Since you've said it so nicely of course we'll fucking take you," Tayuya laughs and the boy hits Rin over the head. Darkness drips in front of Rin's eyes and she blacks out.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi! Kakashi!" Kakashi jerks awake to see Naruto standing over him.<p>

"What?" He says blearily.

"Obito's here," Naruto says. "He's yelling something about Rin and the tower." Now Kakashi's awake. He sits up fast causing a blood rush, making his head spin and staggers out of bed.

"Kakashi!" Obito bursts into the room. "Rin's gone! She's been taken to the tower, we've got to save her!" Kakashi blinks. Hard. This is too much to be told in the morning.

"Slow down…" Kakashi says. "I'm just going to get changed. I'll meet you downstairs." When he's ready he goes down to see Obito pacing. Naruto's gone, Jiraiya probably has taken him to school already.

"What happened?" Kakashi asks.

"I went to meet Rin this morning…you know to walk her to school…" Obito blushes slightly. "But I found her parents crying, apparently she missed curfew and she's been taken. We have to save her!" Kakashi tries to probe his emotions but gives up. They stopped working a long time ago.

"We can't," Kakashi says flatly. "I'm not breaking the law anyway."

"So you're just going to _leave _Rin?" Obito yells. "Are you _happy _with that?" Kakashi looks away.

"After everything Rin's done, you're just going to abandon her," Obito grabs Kakashi and shakes him. Kakashi just stares at Obito.

"Rin's gone Obito," Kakashi says, his voice devoid of emotion. "There's nothing we can do." "How're you going to save her?" Kakashi continues. "You're just a minor. The only kid to come back from the tower after months and still be a minor." Obito's grip tightens. Kakashi sees the punch coming but he doesn't try to dodge. He just takes it.

"You know what I can't even remember why we were friends in the first place. You've been a complete dick since modification," Obito pushes Kakashi away in disgust. Kakashi watches his friend walk away and as Obito opens the front door he says, "those who abandon their friends are worse than scum…Your father was a true hero Kakashi…Never forget that." The front door slams leaving Kakashi alone. Kakashi sinks to the floor, shaking. Hatake Sakumo? A true hero? The thought had never crossed Kakashi's mind. He gets up and walks upstairs to his room. Kneeling down, he reaches under his bed and pulls out a large, flat box. Kakashi opens it and draws a sheathed blade from it. This is the only memento he has of his father. Why had he kept this? _Because its useful _Kakashi tells himself but somehow this doesn't feel like the right answer. Kakashi then pulls out a knife Minato had left him in his will from the box. Wrapped around it is the note _something to protect you and those closest._

_"Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum… Your father was a true hero Kakashi…Never forget that."_ Kakashi carefully places the notes back in the box then straps the knife to his belt, slings the blade over his shoulder and runs out to catch up with Obito.

* * *

><p>"Focus," Kakashi hisses at Obito as they sit in an alley staring at the tower.<p>

"Sorry," Obito mutters and he lifts up his goggles to rubs his eyes, "I just got something in my eyes." Kakashi shakes his head.

"You know what to do right?" Obito nods and they get up and walk towards the tower. There's a surprising lack of security in and around the tower since no one has dared to do what their trying now. Kakashi and Obito walk into the reception. The visitor area is for any businessmen who are visiting the tower to see Orochimaru.

"We're writing a report for our school about the tower," Obito smiles at the pretty receptionist. "Could you possibly give us some information?" Kakashi closes his eyes. Focus…Focus…There it is!

"I'm going to the toilet, I'll be right back," Kakashi says. Luckily the receptionist is too busy listening to Obito to hear or notice the blade on Kakashi's back. Kakashi heads off down a corridor. So close now… Kakashi can feel the pull. An ironic smile tugs at Kakashi's lips. Maybe his modification is turning out to be a gift. He stops outside a door that has danger signs all over it and is labeled 'generator room'.

Back in the visitor's area the receptionist now bored of Obito says "aren't you meant to been in school right now?" _Hurry up Kakashi _Obito thinks and right on cue there's a huge explosion, which shakes the floor. Then a wailing siren goes off. Great. So much for a stealthy entry. Two men charge in bellowing at Obito.

Kakashi runs in to see Obito surrounded. Shit. He holds out his hand. The electricity he had absorbed from the generator begins to gather in his palm. Violent, screeching electricity making Kakashi's eyes water. At blinding speed he sprints to the first man, tearing up the floor beneath him and plunges the lightning into the man's back. Obito watches with horror as blood gushes to the floor and as Kakashi rips his hand out the man collapses. What was that? Was that Kakashi's modification?

"Kakashi behind you!" Obito screams, but too late. The second guard's knife sweeps down blinding Kakashi in his left eye. Kakashi falls to the ground writhing in pain as he clutches his eye. _Don't panic!_ Obito tells himself as he forces his eyes to foresee the guard's next move. Without thinking Obito pulls Kakashi blade from its sheath and runs forward in time to parry the guard's next blow. Breathing hard, Obito side steps and swings the blade into the man's chest. Obito looks at the two dead guards feeling sick but he fights it and turns to Kakashi. "Kakashi!" He says running over.

"You use my father's keepsake well," Kakashi smiles grimly as he sits up. Obito's eyes widen and Kakashi sees the sharingan. Looks like Obito was right. He did get he sharingan after all. "Come on, we've got to find Rin." They run up the marble steps leaving the screaming receptionist behind.

At that exact moment Orochimaru sits in his office watching the whole thing on a screen. Although Kakashi had destroyed the basement generator the backup power is already in place. "Orochimaru-sama?" Kimimaro says approaching him. "Would you like me to dispose of them?"

"No," Orochimaru laughs. "Let them come in further and make sure no one hinders them. I want to see what they came here for."

Rin sits in her cell, hugging her knees. How long has it been? Rin can't tell. It feels as if she's been here for a lifetime. She bites back tears. Suddenly the door cracks open. The harsh light stings Rin's eyes and she shrinks back thinking it's Tayuya, come back to taunt her some more.

"Rin!" Obito runs forward. "Are you ok?"

Rin's eyes widen in disbelief. "O-Obito?" She says, and then spots Kakashi who's behind him, his left eye bandaged. "Kakashi?

"We need to leave before they find us," Kakashi says, matter of fact as always. Obito nods and helps Rin up. Then… "What's that?" Kakashi says as they hear an audible crack. They look up with horror to see cracks spreading across the ceiling.

"It's trap!" Obito yells. Frantically the sprint to the exit but Kakashi, still weak from his wounded eye, trips. Seeing this Obito shoves Kakashi to the side to stop him being crushed…

When Kakashi opens his eye all he can see is dust. Coughing, he gets up. Where are Rin and Obito?

"Kakashi?" He turn to see Rin and relief floods through him but… "Where's Obito?" Kakashi scans the room until-

"Hey Kakashi…" Kakashi's heart stops. Obito is lying on the floor, his right side crushed by the rubble. Kakashi runs over and kneels beside his best friend. He pushes against the rocks hard, trying to shift them. "Its useless," Obito breathes. "I haven't got long anyway." Kakashi looks at Obito and begins to tremble.

"Fuck!" He says hitting the floor with his fist. "Fuck!" Rin begins to sob.

"Kakashi," Obito whispers and Kakashi looks up. "I…never gave you a birthday present…"

"It doesn't matter," Kakashi says. Stomach acid burns his throat. Why? Why Obito? It should be him under the rubble, not Obito. The useless questions spin round and round inside Kakashi mind making him want to throw up.

"I…want to give you my sharingan…So I can become you eyes…So…So I can see the future for you…you can do that right Rin?" Obito asks and through her tears Rin nods. Obito smiles and whispers "happy birthday Kakashi…Take care of Rin."

Kakashi opens his new sharingan that's pouring tears. He glances at Rin who's rubbing her eyes as they run down the corridor. "Rin I need you get out of here," he tells her.

"But Kakashi-"

"I promised Obito I'd look after you. He loved you! So run while I make a distraction," Kakashi says. It's the only way that one of them may make it out alive.

"Then Kakashi you should know that I lo-"

"Don't," Kakashi whispers as the sharingan continues to cry. "I'm worse than scum. I don't deserve you. Now go!" Tears fill Rin's eyes but she starts to run when-

"I'm afraid it's too late for that." Kakashi and Rin freeze. Orochimaru steps out from the shadows. "Kimimaro, Sakon, restrain Kakashi," Orochimaru hisses. Sakon and Kimimaro step from behind Kakashi and grab his arms. Orochimaru puts a hand on Rin's shoulder. He puts his face centimeters away from her face and licks her cheek. Rin shudders. "If I had known the Uchiha's sharingan had activated I wouldn't have set that trap," Orochimaru sighs as he stares hungrily at Kakashi's sharingan. "I can't just have one either…what a waste." Kakashi struggles but Sakon hits him and Kakashi doubles over. "Now what to do…" Orochimaru ponders and he pulls out a gun from his jacket. Kakashi's mouth suddenly becomes dry.

"Please…" He begs. "Please…Spare Rin. Kill me. Just don't hurt Rin."

Orochimaru fixes his yellow eyes on Kakashi. "I would love to but…I can't let your unique ability go to waste…I'll be able to find someone else with Rin's healing abilities…" He raises the gun to her head.

"NO!" Kakashi screams. Everything slows down. Kakashi sees a small smile appear on Rin's lip, as if to say 'don't be scared'. The gunshot seems impossibly loud but the silence after is deafening. Then time returns and Rin collapses to the floor.

Orochimaru steps over Rin's body and whispers, "_this_ is your punishment Hatake Kakashi. Live. Live with the knowledge that your friends died because you _disobeyed_ me. You killed your friends, just like your father did. Live and remember." Just like he did to Rin he licks Kakashi's cheek and then turns Kimimaro and Sakon "take him back to his home." Kimimaro and Sakon drag Kakashi away who's started to scream Rin's name.

* * *

><p><strong>The Present<strong>

"Hey Kakashi are you ok, un?" Deidara asks. He's leaning against the doorframe of the Mastermind Room looking at Kakashi, his expression worried. Kakashi hasn't moved for hours.

Kakashi touches his good eye that's crying and says "yeah…damn it... I just got something in my eye."


	5. Chapter 5: The Endurance Race

**Just in case you're not sure what a camelbak just google it and the website should be the first link that appears. Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Endurance Race<strong>

**August**

"Scared Sasuke? I'm not surprised really," Kabuto leans forward staring into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke doesn't reply. He doesn't move, nor does he blink. He can't. "You know we didn't anaesthetise your cousin Obito or your brother…Orochimaru-sama must really like you if he doesn't want you to feel the pain." Kabuto tightens the restraints on Sasuke's seat so he doesn't fall forward, then he moves to the other side of the lab. Sasuke's eyes burn, as he can't blink due to the paralysis. All he can do is watch as Kabuto rolls forward a mechanical stand. In between two clamps it holds two syringes that are spaced apart at the exact same distance as Sasuke's eyes are. Kabuto fiddles with the controls on the stand and the syringes slowly move forward. Sasuke's watches with horror as the needles agonizingly inch towards his eyes. "This won't hurt a bit," Kabuto says casually. "But isn't it scary as shit?" Inside Sasuke's mind he's screaming.

In his office, Orochimaru surveys the eleven photos in front of him. Eleven majors. That's even more than there was in Uchiha Itachi's year!

"Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto steps into the office. "The last of Uchiha Sasuke's modifications are finished. We just need to wait a month or so and then work on activating the sharingan."

Orochimaru smiles, "good. Move Sasuke-kun into a new room…something much nicer than the dormitories."

Kabuto nods and asks "what about the other two boys?"

"Put the all the other remaining boys into one dormitory. Do the same with the girls," he instructs Kabuto. Kabuto leaves and Orochimaru leans back in his chair. By removing Sasuke-kun away would remove any unnecessary influences… And hopefully cause a rift between his friends when they see the difference in treatment and begin to think Sasuke has joined him. Orochimaru licks his lips. So close now…

* * *

><p>"I've so failed, un," Deidara moans. Results day. The day that every A-Level student dreads. Kakashi, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi and Kakuzu walk into the school hall. Pein and Konan already came in the morning to pick up their results with the other Year 13s. Yet again Zetsu and Tobi are absent. <em>Maybe they don't like me<em> Kakashi thinks scratching his head as he wonders what he could have possibly done to offend them. They split up when the get into the hall to pick up their results that are in the brown envelopes neatly lined up on table in alphabetical order.

"In your face Kakashi! I aced chemistry, un!" Deidara yells at him.

Tsunade, who's consoling a crying girl, whips round and screams "if you've got something to say about your results, say it outside!"

"She is so on her period, un," Deidara mutters darkly as the Akatuski members slope outside.

"What did you get brat?" Sasori says snatching the piece of paper from Deidara's hands. He raises an eyebrow. "Not bad."

**Iwa Deidara**

**Art: A**

**Chemistry: A**

**Geography: B**

**History: C**

"What about you?" Deidara asks. Sasori shows his results.

**Akasuna Sasori**

**Art: A**

**Biology: A**

**Chemistry: A**

**Maths: A**

"You got full marks in all of your biology modules?" Deidara says in disbelief as he reads the break down on the marks beside the grades.

"Its not surprising seeing as most of it was human biology," Sasori smirks. Deidara grimaces and hands Sasori back his results. He knows exactly why the red head's knowledge of the human anatomy is so extensive.

Deidara then grabs Kakashi's results and exclaims "how the hell did you get straight As, you closet nerd?" Kakashi laughs and rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Deidara decides not to even bother asking what the genius Uchiha got.

He glances at Kakuzu who says "straight As." Damn it. Deidara glances at his results feeling depressed. Why did he have to get his results with all the clever members of Akatsuki? And he'd thought his results were decent…

"This'll cheer you up," Kakuzu sniggers and gives Deidara another brown envelope. "Hidan's results. He asked me to pick them up for him."

Deidara opens it and laughs, "he got a U in religion."

"I thought that was his best subject…" Kakashi says.

Kakuzu lets out of a bark of laughter and reminds Kakashi, "He's a Jashinist. Hidan probably spent the whole exam explaining why the religious ethics and philosophies of Jashin are the best."

Itachi who's reading Kisame's results holds it up for everyone to see.

**Hoshigaki Kisame**

**Biology: B**

**Chemistry: D**

**Geography: C**

**P.E: A**

"See you didn't do that bad," Sasori says and Deidara feels a lot better.

"I wonder how they're doing…" Kakashi says and everyone falls silent. Today is not only results day. It's also the day of the endurance race. Because of the clash they couldn't even see their friends off.

Kakuzu checks his watch, "race starts in fifteen minutes."

"How do you think they'll do, un?" Deidara asks. No one answers since they know all to well how many people die during the endurance race.

"They'll be fine," Itachi speaks up.

Kakuzu laughs and adds "Hidan's immortal and Kisame's got ridiculous stamina. I almost feel sorry for the other runners."

* * *

><p>"FUCK!" The other runners jump away alarmed.<p>

"Hidan you've got to wear a t-shirt or _something_," Kisame sighs. "You're going to get sunburnt if you go shirtless."

"I. Don't. Fucking. Care," Hidan tells him. Kisame briefly contemplates ripping Hidan's head off but decided against it. Pein wants both of them to win. He adjusts his Camelbak and squints against the dusty haze. The sun beats down relentlessly on the contestants as the gather on the starting line and Kisame can already feel his skin drying out. The city is encased by a rocky desert that's then surrounded by mountains, so it is almost impossible to escape from Orochimaru since the only that awaits you out there is death.

"Fine," he says to Hidan. "But don't come crying to me when your skin is red and peeling." Hidan scowls and mutters more obscenities. Kisame scans the other runners. There are about twenty in total.

"Ah I see you are here to make use of your springtime of youth too!" Hidan and Kisame freeze. It isn't…Please say it isn't… What did they do to deserve this?

A…Green…Thing comes bounding up to them. "But where's my eternal rival? Why isn't he competing in the beautiful race of youth?" It asks.

"Because Kakashi's smart," Kisame mutters feeling jealous.

"Damn you Kakashi, my eternal rival!" Gai cries.

"What the _fuck,_ are you wearing?" Hidan spits. Gai gives Hidan his scary sparkling smile.

"This?" He says indicating the green jumpsuit and bright orange leg warmers. "This suit allows me free movement so I can sweat out the impurities and have the free movement of my youth!"

"That is just too much fucking information," Hidan mutters as Kisame thinks _he must be roasting in that_.

"Attention runners!" Kisame, Hidan and Gai turn to see three of the Sound Five standing on a platform on the side of the starting line. "Welcome to the endurance race. The runners must make it through the desert and up to the mountains where they will find three ribbons attached to a tree. The three runners that bring these ribbons back by noon in two days time are the winners. That's the only rule. Runners line up!" Kisame and Hidan find a place and tense, ready to start. Gai is practically jumping up and down with excitement. "GO!"

"With the full power of youth!" Gai yells and charges off leaving the other runners in the dust.

"Move out the way fuckers!" Hidan screams and he and Kisame sprint off to make a good head start.

"Hidan duck!" Kisame yells, but too late. A windmill shruiken sings through the air and slices Hidan's neck. Blood spatters onto Kisame's face and Hidan's head rolls onto the floor.

"Which dick fucking did that?" Hidan bellows as the other runners stream past. Kisame sighs and picks up Hidan's head. "Be fucking careful!" Hidan says. Kisame grins for a moment and jingles Hidan's head around. "That fucking hurts!" Hidan yells.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about that you've been beheaded in the first minute, eh zombie?" Kisame says sitting up Hidan's body and squishing his head back on.

Hidan answers "oww…fuck you….Don't tell Kakuzu will you? I'll fucking never hear the end of it."

Kisame rolls his eyes and takes out a needle and thread from his pocket. Last night Kakuzu gave it to him and said "Hidan will probably need this at some point."

"We got to catch up," Kisame says when he's finished. Hidan stands up and cricks his neck.

"Lets kill the fuckers!" Hidan shouts and they sprint off.

**The next day…**

Hidan and Kisame reach the foot of the mountain. Kisame had taken out two runners and Hidan had killed one, though he's still complaining it was blasphemy since he couldn't do the ritual as it took up too much time. A bloody dawn is breaking through the haze and Kisame looks up at the ominous craggy mountain.

"There's still seventeen of us in the running," Kisame says as they begin to jog up the path.

"So…we kill ten more?" Hidan says.

"Yep," Kisame agrees, not being able to think up a better plan. "We kill ten more."

By the time they reach the top the midday sun is burning their backs and both Kisame's and Hidan's Camelbaks are almost empty. _Shit_ Kisame think. _I need to find water fast._

"Is that the fucking tree?" Hidan says pointing to a lone, dead tree. He's still covered in blood from another runner he had taken out but this time he had insisted he did the ritual, which had wasted valuable time.

"Must be," Kisame pants. His skin is becoming sticky and dry. They jog over.

"SHIT!" Hidan yells.

"Fuck," Kisame says.

There's only one ribbon in the tree. It flaps, tauntingly at them. Kisame climb up and unties it. He tries to think. In total there's still sixteen runners. Kisame had spotted four running behind on the horizon. So there are two ahead of them. Shit. They could have gone anywhere too since there's more than one route down the mountain. He licks his dry lips. And they're out of water too. Damnit. Why can't Itachi or Pein or Kakuzu be here? Or even Sasori? Someone smart enough to think up a plan. Wait Itachi…

_"You'll be needing this,"_ _Itachi says handing Kisame a map._

_"What for?" Kisame asks taking it. He opens it up._

_"It's a map of all the river networks in the mountains, showing which ones lead you to the city," Itachi tells him cryptically._

That's it! Kisame pulls out the map and looks for the closest river. All the streams that run down the mountain connect into one underground river under the desert, which then leads to the city. "Hidan take the ribbon," Kisame says giving it to him.

"What about you?" Hidan asks, tying the ribbon around his wrist.

Kisame grins. "I'll get the other ribbon because I'm going to swim down the mountain."

* * *

><p>Naruto rubs his vivid red scars on his cheeks and stares at his reflection with horrified fascination. His features had become wilder, his canines sharper, his hair more spiky and even his pupils have become more catlike.<p>

"Naruto where's Sasuke?" Gaara asks. Naruto turns away from his reflection. Gaara has huge dark circles around his eyes now like a racoon. He hasn't slept through a single night in months. Naruto's face falls. He doesn't know. Since they had been moved to the new dormitory yesterday Sasuke hasn't come back.

"I don't know," Naruto says quietly. He looks at the other boys who've joined them. There's Nara Shikamaru, a lazy looking boy who's had no real changes to his appearance. Inuzuka Kiba, who's bed is opposite Naruto, shares Naruto's wild appearance. In the corner is a strange boy, who's name Naruto can never remember. He scares Naruto slightly since whenever Naruto tries to talk to him bugs fly out from under his sleeves. A boy named Rock Lee, who's bed is to Naruto's left, though Naruto calls him Fuzzy Brows due to his huge black eyebrows. Like Shikamaru, Lee hasn't had any outward changes either.

"Hey Choji do you ever stop eating?" Kiba asks. Choji is a chubby boy who knew Shikamaru before they came to the tower. According to Shikamaru Choji used to be really thin and didn't have much of an appetite. Now though…

"No," Choji tells Kiba and he keeps munching on the crisps Kabuto had given him earlier.

Suddenly the door unlocks and Kabuto steps in. "Shikamaru," he calls. "You're needed for more tests."

"So troublesome," Shikamaru mutters and he gets up.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto yells at Kabuto. His fists are shaking.

"He's with Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto smirks. "Don't worry he's fine… But he won't come back. He doesn't want to…" With that he grabs Shikamaru round the collar and slams the door.

"W-What's he talking about?" Naruto asks Gaara. Gaara looks away.

"I'm sorry Naruto," he answers. "But it sounds like Sasuke's joined the snake."

* * *

><p>Almost there. Kisame swims closer, breathing through his gills. The runner stops by the river panting. Now! Kisame bursts out of the water and grabs the guy's ankles and drags him in. The runner struggles but Kisame's too strong. Soon he stops moving and floats to the surface. Kisame launches himself out, triumphant, the wet ribbon wrapped round his hand.<p>

"That was a fucking good plan," Hidan says stepping out from behind the rocks. Kisame grins. On top of the mountain they'd decided that Kisame would stay in the rivers whilst Hidan chases one of the ribbon holders near enough so Kisame can grab them.

"What happened to your arm?" Kisame asks nodding at the severed arm Hidan's holding. Hidan scowls.

"Some fucker attacked me but I sure sacrificed him," he grins evilly. Kisame shakes his head. No wonder it took such a long time for Hidan to lead the runner to the water's edge.

"Come on it's going to be dawn soon," Kisame tells him glancing up at the dark sky, after he's sewn Hidan's arm back on. Both Hidan and Kisame feel exhausted. They can't sleep for fear of being attacked and their muscles scream with exertion.

"I'm going to fucking sacrifice Pein when we get back," Hidan says as they start to run again.

Kisame doesn't answer, knowing that if they win and Pein fails the assessment, then they may never see Pein again.

When they're half way through the desert the sun is back, beating brutally down on them. Hidan starts moaning about his sunburnt shoulders that are horribly red and peeling.

"Hey hasn't it occurred to you?" Kisame pants, trying to shut Hidan up.

"What?" Hidan snaps back.

"We haven't seen who's in first place…"

"FULL POWER OF YOUTH!" What seems to be a dust cloud storms past them. Kisame and Hidan stare.

"I take that back," Kisame says. "We know who's in first place." The finishing line is now in sight. Gai storms over it. Kisame glances his behind him and to his horror he see about four people charging towards them.

They sprint, their legs now out of control and their lungs burning. Kisame staggers and his left leg crumbles beneath him.

"Fuck!" He shouts. Hidan looks down to see several needles poking into the back on Kisame's left leg.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Hidan chants. He can see the other runners now. So close that he can almost smell their sweat. "Jashin fucking help me!" Hidan yells and he heaves Kisame into a fireman's lift. Needles fly into Hidan's back and he staggers. Damn it. He's not going to let the fucking bitches beat him. Screaming Jashin's name Hidan races to the finishing line, throwing Kisame over then diving across.

"And we have our three winner!" Sakon announces. "Maito Gai, Hoshigaki Kisame and Yuga Hidan! Congratulations! Pack your bags and meet us outside the tower at 6am to receive your prize."

Kisame laughs with both relief and pain as he lies face down. Hidan, however, who's lying in the dirt hears this and says, "fuck you."

* * *

><p>"Kisame and Hidan have done it." Kakuzu walks into the Akatsuki living room. "I saw it on the news."<p>

Pein looks up and smiles "I knew they could." There's visible relief on the members' faces. Stage 1 complete. All Hidan and Kisame have to do now is just sit quiet and obey Orochimaru until the assessment group establish contact. That is, if everything goes according to Pein's plan.

Kakashi who's sitting next to Pein on the sofa looks up from _Flirting Paradise_ and says "hey Deidara, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

Deidara who's sitting at the table on the other side of the room looks up from the clay he's molding. "Nothing, un. Why?"

Kakashi says, "You're coming with me to see an old resistance contact."

Deidara drops his clay. "What? But I thought you hadn't even started looking? Who is it, un?"

Kakashi doesn't answer. His face is back in the book. Sasori, who's next to Deidara, watches Kakashi carefully. There's something about Hatake Kakashi that's seriously odd. He can act like a complete idiot, yet pull out straight As and find contacts just like that. Sasori frowns. He can understand exactly why Pein chose him. But…Sasori starts to wonder, with Kakashi's skills, he just might be able to help Sasori track down the man who betrayed his parents.


	6. Chapter 6: The Assesment

**I would just like to thank Prescripto13 for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Assesment<strong>

The morning tastes fresh and sweet, having rained last night the oppressive heat from yesterday has broken. The tower glimmers as the sun lazily rises staining the sky a strange yellow colour. Kisame and Hidan don't notice any of this however. They're too busy staring at the horror that's Gai.

"Morning is the best time to sweat out those built up impurities!" Gai exclaims and he stretches. Kisame grimaces and even Hidan's too tired to swear. Meeting at 6am is no joke after doing a 48hour endurance race. Kisame had to roll out of be this morning since his legs had seized up.

"What's in the case?" Kisame asks Hidan, nodding at a large, long black case at his feet.

Hidan gives him a sadistic smile and answers "something I made so sacrificing is a lot easier." Kisame pulls a face wishing he had never asked. All Kisame and Gai have are backpacks containing the necessary essentials for their time in the tower.

"Welcome." They turn to see Kimimaro approach them. They follow him inside. "You'll be greeted by Orochimaru-sama shortly," he says leading them into a marble hall.

Hidan leans over to Kisame and mutters "can't fucking wait."

* * *

><p>"Hidan and Kisame won the endurance race," Kakashi says. "It weird because I think… I think I feel kind of glad they're safe…" A brief smile flickers across his face. "Alright you can stop laughing. Hatake Kakashi, actually feeling something? I know…" He sighs, "…That reminds me. I got you something. Obito told me once they're your favourite." Kakashi stares at the headstone and lays the sunflowers down. The cellophane winks in the sunlight and the flowers look bizarrely cheerful compared to the washed out surroundings of the graveyard. "See you later Rin," Kakashi whispers. "I'm… Sorry I couldn't protect you…"<p>

He walks away to down the path to where most of the Uchiha family buries their dead. Some of the graves here are ancient and crumbling, the writing faded by time. Kakashi stands in front of a new, shiny black marble grave and says, "I didn't get you flowers Obito. Didn't think you'd appreciate them." For a moment Kakashi almost laughs as he imagines what Obito would have said if Kakashi had given him a bunch of flowers. But then the moment is gone like a passing breeze and Kakashi just wants to punish himself. Maybe that's why he comes here every morning and evening. To make sure he never forgets how foolish he was. Kakashi stares at the engraving of Obito's name and rubs his eye. "I'm sorry…" Kakashi always does this. He always apologises to Obito and Rin, but the words always float so meaninglessly in the air. Maybe it's unhealthy. To linger around the dead so much. Kakashi doesn't care. He stopped caring about what was good for him a long time ago.

"So that's why you're late to school every morning," Konan murmurs to herself as she stares at Kakashi, from a couple of meters away, feeling sad. There is so much _pain_ in his stance and she recognises the regret in his eye. She sees it in Pein every single day.

"Stop punishing yourself," she whispers suddenly. Kakashi hasn't noticed her. He's too lost in the past. Konan smiles with a faraway look upon her face, as if she's saying this to someone else and not Kakashi. "Stop drowning yourself," she says. "Use the pain to bring the city forwards…" She glances down at the headstone. That reads **Ame Yahiko**

Kakashi is jerked back to the present by a paper butterfly that flutters past him. He watches it dance around his head until it floats off into the morning sky. It looks so dainty, so fragile against the breeze that a small smile tugs at Kakashi's lips. He glances round, wondering who sent it but the graveyard is empty. Kakashi looks back up at the sky again but the butterfly has vanished.

* * *

><p>Deidara scowls. Kakashi still hadn't told him who they're supposed to be meeting. Every time he asks the other boy just nods and keep reading his stupid book. Actually, Deidara takes that back. <em>Flirting Paradise <em>isn't a stupid book. But still…what kind of _under aged_ person reads porn in broad daylight? Deidara wishes he were doing this with Sasori no danna. Grumpy as he is it would have been a lot more fun with the red head. Somewhere deep inside Deidara hopes Sasori fails the assessment.

"We're here," Kakashi says, snapping is book shut. They walk up to the slightly wonky terraced house and Kakashi rings the bell. There' a moments pause when a man, who looks around twenty, opens the door. The cigarette he was smoking falls from his lips when he sees Kakashi.

"S-Sakumo-san?" He gasps.

Kakashi rubs his eye and laughs slightly. "Umm no…I'm Hatake Kakashi, Sakumo's son," he says.

The man rubs his face and says, "of course…I'm sorry. You just look exactly like him." Deidara looks from the man's face to Kakashi who's still laughing, feeling completely confused.

"Come in," the man says stepping aside. Kakashi and Deidara come in and the man leads them to the living room. He gestures for them to sit down.

"This is Iwa Deidara," Kakashi says.

"Sarutobi Asuma," the man says reaching out and shaking Deidara's gloved hand. Deidara's eyes widen. Now he gets it. This must be Sarutobi Hiruzen's son! Deidara glances at Kakashi. This guy never seems to stop pulling out the surprises.

"What can I do for you?" Asuma asks.

Kakashi glances around the room, making sure the windows are all shut so no one can overhear them. He then says "what can you tell us about Orochimaru?"

Asuma's face turns white and reaches into the back pocket of his jeans, fumbling for a cigarette. When he finds one he lights it and the colour returns to his face. "What do you want to know?" He asks.

Kakashi leans forwards and says, "Hiruzen worked alongside Ororchimaru and both of them developed the technology for modification…everyone knows that's how the resistance got the edge against Danzo."

A dark look crosses Asuma's face. "You want information," he says. Kakashi nods. Asuma gets up and leaves the room. Deidara keeps quiet. When they get outside he's planning on grilling Kakashi. A couple of moments later Asuma returns and hands Kakashi a faded journal that is stuffed with notes.

"My father's diary he kept whilst in the resistance, it should contain what you want to know…" He hands it to Kakashi.

"Thanks," Kakashi says slipping it into his bag. He stands up and Deidara follows.

"Even though the bastard snake killed my father I won't help you," Asuma says bluntly. "I don't care what you're planning." Deidara opens his mouth but Kakashi waves him silent.

Asuma takes a long drag from his cigarette and taps the ash into an ashtray. "Sakumo was a great man. Even I could tell when I was a kid. I know you're his son but…"

"I understand," Kakashi says softly. They thank him and leave the house. It's only when they're a couple of streets away when Deidara speaks up.

"Why won't he help us, un?"

"Didn't you see the photo on the mantelpiece?" Kakashi says. Deidara shakes his head. "It was a photo of him and a woman, probably his girlfriend. He doesn't want to endanger her." Now it makes sense. Most of the Akatsuki have nothing to lose. Sasori's lost his parents and grandmother. Hidan, Kakuzu and Deidara grew up in the same orphanage having never known their parents. Although he doesn't know much about Pein and Konan's past he knows that they only have each other. Zetsu and Tobi are an eternal mystery but likewise they have no family. Those Akatsuki members who have something to lose are there to protect someone. Look at Kisame who wants to avenge his cousin Zabuza's death and to drag his other cousin Suigetsu home. Then there's Itachi who wants to protect his brother. Deidara glances at Kakashi. From what he had gleamed from the others Kakashi had lost his two friends and foster parents to the snake. His father's also dead, though that's obviously a closed off subject. All Kakashi has close to him now is that boy Naruto and the old perv Jiraiya.

"So what are we going to do now, un?" Deidara asks Kakashi.

"Give the stuff to Pein," Kakashi says, feeling very conscious that someone may be possibly watching them. Deidara nods. Of course. They had to go back to Pein. Kakashi reaches into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Here," he says. "This'll stop you being bored."

Deidara blushes as Kakashi gives him _Make-Out Violence_.

When they make it back to the hideout Pein, Sasori, Kakuzu and Itachi are up to their eyeballs in revision.

"How was it?" Pein asks as they walk in. Kakashi plops the journal in front of him. Pein raise an eyebrow. "That easy?"

Kakashi shrugs and sits down on the sofa. Deidara follows him, engrossed in _Make-Out Violence_. Pein rolls his eyes. He picks up the journal and walks out of the room.

"SEMPAII!"

Deidara hides behind the book hoping the orange thing doesn't see but too late…

Tobi hurtles at him and squeezes Deidara into a bear hug. "Ahhh! I can'f breaff!" Deidara gasps. Kakashi stops reading _Flirting Paradise_ and looks up with interest. It's the first time he's seen Tobi since school has broken up. Sasori and Kakuzu look up from their notes annoyed. Itachi, however, keeps revising.

"Tobi hasn't seen sempai in ages," Tobi squeals as Deidara chokes.

"If Tobi doesn't shut up I'll turn him into a puppet," Sasori threatens menacingly from the other side of the room.

"Not if I get there first," Kakuzu growls.

Tobi jumps off Deidara crying, "I'm sorry Sasori-san! Kakuzu-san!"

"Now look what've you done!" Itachi sighs slamming his notes down. "You made me lose where I was in the calculation." Everyone freezes; sensing a homicide is just round the corner. If Itachi's pissed then Tobi is most definitely doomed.

"Zetsu! Get Tobi out of here!" Deidara yells. Kakashi jumps as Zetsu slowly rises up from the floor. What the hell is that?

"Tobi," the white side of Zetsu says. "What did I say about disturbing everyone during revision?"

"I'm sorry!" Tobi wails.

"Let's take him home and eat him," the black side laughs. Tobi shrieks and the white side adds hurriedly "he's joking." Kakashi is now used to Zetsu's split personality but he's not used to the hyper thing that's Tobi.

Tobi hugs Deidara again and says "bye bye sempai!"

"Bye Tobi," Deidara says looking relieved when Tobi moves away.

"Bye bye Kakuzu-san."

"Bye," Kakuzu growls.

"Bye bye Sasori-san."

"Just get out of here," Sasori says.

"Bye bye Itachi-san." Itachi just glowers.

Tobi turns to Kakashi says "bye bye Kakashi-san."

Feeling oddly happy he's been included Kakashi says "erm bye Tobi." He looks at the spiral orange mask wondering why there's only one eyehole. Then he sees it. The red sharingan glowing from behind the mask. Kakashi drops his book, his hands shaking.

Zetsu sees this and says quickly "we'll see you sometime." And he drags Tobi out of the room.

_Who is he_? Kakashi thinks and he can't stop trembling. _Why has he got a sharingan?_

"What's a matter?" Deidara asks Kakashi. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

_That's because I have_ Kakashi thinks but he says instead "it's nothing. I'm fine."

Deidara gives him a sceptical look but doesn't say anything. When Kakashi gathers his thoughts he asks "how did Zetsu and Tobi join Akatsuki?"

Deidara frowns "Zetsu knew Konan and Pein before we did…And Tobi…"

"Don't you remember brat?" Sasori laughs from the table. "Tobi joined us only a couple of days before Kakashi did."

Kakashi stares, "really?"

"Yeah, un, that's it," Deidara says remembering now. "Tobi was friends with Zetsu apparently a long time before then. Well that's what Zetsu told us anyway. When he joined the school a couple of weeks before you and Pein decided to recruit him, un."

"Beats me why," Sasori adds darkly.

Deidara frowns "yeah, un. It was a bit strange to have two people join us just like that…"

Kakashi pushes all the thoughts out of his head. Because Tobi can't be who Kakashi thinks he is. That's impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>September<strong>

1st September. Today's the day. Today is the day of the assessment. Sasori, Pein, Kakuzu and Itachi are lining up outside the town hall. There are about fifty people altogether since the assessment is more popular than the endurance race as death isn't involved.

"Akasuna Sasori!" Someone calls. Sasori nods his good luck to the other three and walks inside the hall.

"Ame Nagato!"

Pein smiles and follows Sasori.

"I always forget Pein is his nickname," Kakuzu mutters to Itachi and Itachi smiles appreciatively despite the nerves.

Finally after "Uchiha Itachi!" is called the participants sit at their desks anxiously as the papers are handed out.

At the front of the hall on the stage stands the Sound Five. Kimimaro steps forward and says, clearly so everyone can hear him, "if anyone is caught cheating they'll spend the rest of their time in the tower, you have been warned." He signals to the rest of the Sound Four and they begin to wander around the hall.

_There goes that backup plan _Sasori thinks. _I won't be able to get away with cheating if they're invigilating._

Kimimaro glances up at the huge clock above them and says "the time is nine o' clock. You have three hours. You may begin." There's a flutter of pages as people open their booklets then silence. Containing thirty-six questions the paper is split into three sections: maths, science and humanities. Sasori opens it to the maths part and his eyes widen as he sees the most incomprehensible equations he has seen in his life. He skips to the science section and smiles when he sees the biology questions. This is more like it.

At the back of the hall Itachi picks through paper, doing the easiest questions first. He chews his lip as he reads _if you hang a cube by a corner and dip half of it into acid, when you remove the remains of cube what shape will the bottom face be?_

To the side of the hall Kakuzu stares at the maths questions. They're do-able but…He calculates that it will take him at least half an hour to do each question…

Three hours later Kimimaro announces "time's up! Please close your papers!" There's a brief scuffle at the back as Tayuya grabs a girl who was still writing and drags her out of the hall. Sasori leans back in his chair, his brain feeling like mush. He had managed to do all of the science questions, make a stab at some maths question and do one essay from the humanities part…But…He shakes his head, not convinced that he has passed.

Pein stretches his cramped arm. He had managed to do all of the humanities section and several parts from the science and maths. He spots his friends wondering how they've done….

"How'd you find it?" Pein asks them as the walk out of the hall. They'd find out who're the winners tomorrow. Itachi shakes his head and Kakuzu doesn't answer. Sasori doesn't look too happy either. _Shit_ Pein think. _Maybe I should have entered more people into the endurance race…_

* * *

><p>The next day all the assessment team as well as Konan and Deidara walk into the city hall to hear who are the winners of the assessment. Anxious families and entrants gather round waiting to hear the news. Kimimaro appears onto the stage and announces, "we're afraid to say that this year only the three winners managed to pass." A buzz of mutterings whizzes round the audience.<p>

"Shit," Deidara says under his breath. You have to get at least 18/36 to pass.

Kimimaro rolls his eyes as he waits a couple of moments to build the tension. Orochimaru-sama always insists on the dramatics. Then he says "in third place is Akasuna Sasori with 25/36." People begin to clap and whisper "25/36? That's really high…what did the other two get?"

Despair falls across Deidara's face, Sasori sees this and he pats Deidara's shoulder and smiles. Deidara eyes widen in shock. Sasori? Being nice? Then he realises what Sasori means in that smile. He's saying goodbye. Deidara bites his lip as he watches Sasori walk onto the stage to join Kimimaro.

"In second place is…Uchiha Itachi with 29/36." The whisperings become louder. To score that high is unheard of.

Konan's shoulders drop. She knows who's in first place. She stands on her tiptoes and whispers into Pein's ear "remember your promise."

Pein leans down and whispers back "remember yours."

"And in first place is Ame Nagato with 31/36." The clapping stops. No one has ever reached the 30s before. Everyone stares at the Akatsuki members gathering on stage. Who are these people?

Pein grips Kakuzu's shoulder. Kakuzu knows what that grip means. It's a consolation as well as telling him "look after Konan". Kakuzu nods to show he understands and Pein walk onto the stage.

"And we have our three winners," Kimimaro says. "Akasuna Sasori, Uchiha Itachi and Amega Nagato. Please pack your things immediately and meet us by the tower in an hour. You'll be escorted by member of the Sound Five."

"Stage 2 complete," Kakuzu mutters and he sounds annoyed that he hadn't manage to pass. He'd been looking forward to the cash prize and pissing Hidan off at the tower.

"Yeah, un," Deidara says sadly and the three of them walk out of the hall. "Stage 2 complete."

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you hang a cube by a corner and dip half of it into acid, when you remove the remains of cube what shape will the bottom face be? – <strong>_**If you're interested in the answer to Itachi's question it's a hexagon. If you're even more interested just PM me and I will attempt to explain why the answer isn't a square but I'll probably do it very badly. If not or you knew the answer anyway just ignore me :) I know I am very keen... And the scary thing is I don't even take maths... **


	7. Chapter 7: Sasori's Sacrifice

**Chapter 7: Sasori's Sacrifice**

Orochimaru examines the profiles of the winners from the endurance race and the assessment.

"You've noticed Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asks eagerly.

"Of course," Orochimaru smiles. "They're all from the same school… And you say five out of six are friends?"

"Yes," Kabuto smiles. "They're most likely planning something."

Orochimaru licks his lips, "interesting…Bring the five to me."

* * *

><p>"What do you think he fucking wants?" Hidan mutters to Kisame when Kimimaro collects them from their cells. All subordinates have their own cells. The higher up you are the bigger the room is. Needless to say, at the moment Kisame and Hidan's rooms make a closet look spacious. Kisame shrugs and yawns. They'd been working night shifts, patrolling the city to ensure no one misses curfew. It's a pretty boring job since the citizens are too terrified of being caught to stay out late. They stop outside a gilded oak door.<p>

"When Orochimaru-sama walks in you _must_ bow and you _must_ address him politely," Kimimaro instructs.

"Understood," Kisame cuts in before Hidan can use his favourite word. Kimimaro leads them in. Pein, Sasori and Itachi are already here, standing in a row, their faces grim. Kimimaro shuts the door, barring the exit. Pein glances at Hidan and Kisame, relieved to see they're fine.

A panel from behind Orochimaru's desk slides open to reveal the man himself. "Welcome," he hisses. Pein grits his teeth and swallowing his pride he gives Orochimaru a bow. The other Akatsuki members stare at Pein, then slowly follow suit. Inside Hidan's mind he's thinking up the most gruesome and painful ways of sacrificing the snake. Itachi lowers his head, as does Kisame. Sasori merely jerks his head as fast as possible and there's a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Congratulations on winning the assessment yesterday," Orochimaru says. "All three of you proved yourselves to be exceptional…" He sits down at his desk. "But what I am intrigued about is…you appear to be friends from the same school? Would you care to explain?" The Akatsuki members stare at the floor as they all think the same thing. _Pein better have taken this into account._

Pein's the first to speak up. "It was Kabuto's speech that motivated us… It made us realize that under you we can deliver true justice"

Orochimaru raises an eyebrow, "what about you other friends? I heard you took Hatake Kakashi into your group?"

"Kakashi is the reason my cousin is dead," Itachi tells him, his voice devoid of emotion. "I see no reason to associate myself with him."

Orochimaru roves his eyes onto Hidan who shrugs and simply says, "he's a fucking bastard."

"What about you Sasori-kun?" Orochimaru asks. "I thought you never wanted to come back here?"

Sasori gives him a bored look and responds, "I have my reasons."

Orochimaru's smile grows wider, "interesting…well it's not like I believe that any of you are loyal anyway." Akatsuki freeze.

"You want us to prove it?" Pein says slowly. He's the only one who doesn't look the slightest bit worried.

"You could say that," Orochimaru laughs. "I'm going to set a special…task for each of you to complete. If you inform each other of what your task is the person closest to you will die. Fail your task and the person will die. It's nice and simple really."

There's silence as Akatsuki digest this. They've been outmaneuvered. Pein however doesn't appear to be perturbed. He just closes his eyes. _Is this all part of you genius plan? _Sasori thinks looking at Pein. Sasori wonders who the most important person to him is. Aren't they all dead?

"You may go," Orochimaru tells them. "Return to your cells and in a few hours you will be informed what your task will be." The Akatsuki members walk back to their cells in silence

* * *

><p>Sasori sits on the bed in his cell. He hates it here. The walls seem to crush and silence every movement, the claustrophobia strangling. Even though the tower has a beautiful artistic design Sasori loathes it. He hates the marbles hall on the ground floor; the high cathedral-like windows that make you feel as if you're in the sky. The forever-spiraling staircase at the centre, which appears to ascend to heaven, makes Sasori nauseous. Every single atom of this place acts as a reminder of his time here ten years ago. There's a soft knock on the door and it creaks open. Instinct makes Sasori recoil. It's an instinct he's had since the age of ten after his first modification. Orochimaru steps in, his snake eyes glowing.<p>

"Sasori-kun," he licks his lips. Sasori tries his best not to shudder and he fixes a bored look onto his face. He'll never give the snake bastard the satisfaction of seeing his fear. Orochimaru holds out a small, black leather case.

"What's that?" Sasori says, eyeing it.

"Your task."

Gingerly, Sasori takes the case and prizes it open. Nestled inside a bed of velvet is a shiny glass syringe, full to the brim with bright green liquid.

"I want you to inject it into that organic part of yours."

Sasori almost drops the case. How? How does he know?

"How do I know?" Orochimaru laughs as if he heard Sasori's thoughts. "Everyone who enters this tower is subjected to a full body scan, as soon as they walk through this door. We have a special camera positioned to do so. As soon as you walked in I immediately noticed that only a tiny portion of you is still human." He leans forwards and whispers "I'm so proud of you…for taking your modification a step further."

Sasori jerks backwards. He's tempted to stab the syringe in to the snake's eyeball if it wasn't for Kabuto standing outside. Never before has Sasori regretted what he had done to his body so much. It had been an attempt to rid himself of all the pain, all the unnecessary emotional baggage he was carrying all the time. He wanted to be a work of art. Eternal, timeless, emotionless, frozen from the world so no one can touch or hurt him. But now it's nastily backfiring. Just like Deidara said it would.

"And just who is this important person you'll kill?" Sasori asks casually, as if he's asking Orochimaru a simple question about the weather.

Orochimaru gives Sasori his throaty laugh. "Isn't it obvious? I would have to kill your friend Iwa Deidara."

Sasori's face remains impassive but behind the mask his mind is churning. Deidara? Is that who he's closest to? Damn blonde. But the brat is possibly the second most annoying person on this planet, after Hidan. Actually, make that third, since Tobi is definitely in first place.

"I'm feeling generous so I'll give you an hour to decide," Orochimaru says and he leaves Sasori, slamming the door behind him.

Sasori sets the case down and pulls off his shirt. He looks down at the heart canister beating softly, and picks up the syringe. Will this kill him? Who knows with Orochimaru…_I can't die now_ Sasori thinks. But…Sasori runs a hand down his face in agitation. Deidara. That, that annoying boy…Sasori can't face letting his friend die. Akatsuki… The Akatsuki are the closest thing Sasori has to a family. As much as he hates the fact that he still has some emotional attachment, its true. Deidara, that annoying, argumentative blonde brat is probably the reason Sasori didn't go insane during his time in tower. Gripping the syringe Sasori curses under his breath. This place… He just wants to see it burn to the ground. He closes his eyes as memories begin to smother him. That's what the tower does to you. It brings out those fears, those regrets and memories you try to hide from. Inside his mind Sasori stands to a halt and lets the memories engulf him.

* * *

><p><strong>10 years previously<strong>

Sasori sits on the bed in the dormitory, his legs swinging. He watches the other boys clatter around, arguing, boasting, establishing themselves in the group. Sasori doesn't care, nor can he understand how the boys can be so relaxed. As far as Sasori's concerned his new dorm mates are idiots. So all he wants is to be left alone. Luck, however, isn't on his side.

"Hi" a blonde boy flops onto the bed next to Sasori's. "What's your name?"

Sasori studies the boy with a bored expression, taking in his long, blonde locks. Instantly annoyance flicks through him so Sasori decides to shun the boy away the only way he knows how. A smirk fans its way across his face and he asks instead "why are you here?"

The boy narrows his bright blue eyes and answers, "what do you mean, un?"

Sasori's smirk widens and he says, "This is a boys dorm. The girls one is on the other floor."

Several boys hear this and erupt with laughter. An albino boy laughs "ha ha! Hey Kakuzu someone just called Deidara a girl!"

Deidara's cheeks heat up and he yells "I'M NOT A GIRL!"

Sasori continues to smirk and retorts "whatever you say brat." To Sasori's surprise Deidara lunges at him and they tumble to the floor. Instinct kicks in and Sasori knees Deidara in the stomach, sending the blonde back winded. But just as Sasori picks himself up, Deidara lurches up, his fist connecting with Sasori's chin sending the red head back to the floor.

Deidara's friends, Kakuzu and Hidan join the crowd of boys who are watching, not bothering to intervene. "Reminds me of the first time I met you," Kakuzu observes.

Hidan laughs and says, "yep. Looks like the start of a beautiful fucking relationship."

* * *

><p>After a month in the tower it's just Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu left in the dorm. Though Sasori and Deidara don't fight anymore they still both argue constantly. You could even come close to saying that the two have become friends. Deidara walks into the room, scratching the palms of his hands. He pulls a face when he sees its just Sasori in the room. "What's a matter brat?" Sasori asks.<p>

"They just gave me some injections, didn't hurt, un," Deidara lies. "And don't call me brat."

The door opens and Deidara and Sasori turn to see a doctor in a white lab coat. "Akasuna Sasori?"

Sasori follows the doctor up several flights of stairs and into a lab. "Welcome," Orochimaru smiles as they enter.

"Orochimaru-sama," Sasori nods. All the children have had their manners beaten into them, some literally in Hidan's case. Orochimaru gestures to the examination table and Sasori jumps up. The snake turns and produces two syringes and injects these into both of Sasori's calves. Sasori doesn't even blink. "Can I go now?" He asks. Orochimaru chuckles. He finds the red headed boy fascinating. Sasori has never shown a sign of fear in his time in the tower.

Suddenly Sasori grips both of his legs. "Something wrong?" Orochimaru asks innocently. Sasori doesn't answer and he gasps as lightning bolts of pain blitz their way down his legs. Then the burning comes. Sasori screams in agony and collapses. His muscles feel as if they're _dying_ and he can't even cry it hurts so much.

"Orochimaru-sama," the doctor runs forward. "He's-"

"Having an adverse reaction, yes I know," Orochimaru says. He picks up another syringe and injects the anesthetic into Sasori's bloodstream. "Sleep," Orochimaru whispers and he licks the boy's cheek. "Because you're going to have a lot of work to do. "

* * *

><p><em>W-Where am I? <em>Bright lights burn Sasori's eyes. He can hear someone calling his name. _Am I dead?_ Sasori thinks._ Am I going to see my parents again?_ The voice gets louder.

"Sasori!"

_That doesn't sound like my parents voices…_ Sasori thinks with disappointment.

"Sasori!"

Finally, Sasori's eyes start to function and he see three faces above him: Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu. Their faces are creased with concern.

"Thank Jashin he's alive!" Hidan crows.

"W-what happened?" Sasori mumbles.

"First modification," Kakuzu tells him. Deidara smiles. Why do they all look so anxious?

"What's a matter?" Sasori asks.

"It's nothing," Kakuzu says all too quickly and Hidan shakes his head vigorously.

"We're just worried because you've been out for weeks, un," Deidara says. "You've only just been moved back into the dorms, un."

What? Sasori struggles to sit up. The other boys start to protest, telling Sasori he's not strong enough but it's too late. Sasori retches into the clean bedpan Deidara has ready. Bile burns Sasori's throat as he vomits and tears pour down his face.

"M-my legs," Sasori gasps after he emerges. "My legs." From just above the knees Sasori's legs have been amputated. He feels no pain, which must be down to the expert doctors and Orochimaru's skills but he can still _feel_ them. He still feels his legs, his feet, even his toes. The ghostly feeling is still there.

"I'm going to fucking sacrifice the snake bastard," Hidan snarls.

"That's what all Jashinists say." Sasori flinches as he sees Orochimaru step into the dorm. Deidara jump and flies at the snake screaming at him but Orochimaru knocks him aside with a flick of his wrist. Hidan and Kakuzu move away from Sasori's bed as Orochimaru approaches.

"How are you Sasori-kun?" Orochimaru asks. "I'm sorry about your legs… You had a bad reaction to some drugs." Sasori doesn't reply. He's imagining turning Orochimaru into a puppet like his grandmother makes.

"Your grandmother, Chiyo, makes puppets?" Orochimaru says. "Did she teach you how to make them?" Reluctantly Sasori nods. Orochimaru leans in close and licks Sasori's cheek. "If you want to walk again then you better start working," he breathes into Sasori's ear. Sasori looks across the room to see that several beds have been cleared and a workbench is now in the space. Then Sasori sees a wheelchair and his head spins. Smiling the snake licks his lips and leaves the room.

* * *

><p>For the next couple of months Sasori works on creating a new pair of legs. His first pair are a complete failure and they collapse beneath him sending him tumbling to the floor. The joints are the hardest and for the first three pairs Sasori fails to mimic the dexterity of them. All the time through this Deidara stays by his side. Sasori regularly now has horrific nightmares about Orochimaru and it's Deidara who's there when he wakes up. It's Deidara who stays up with him late at night, keeping him company as he works on his puppet legs. It's Deidara who helps Sasori in and out of his wheelchair and he even helps Sasori into the shower. Despite Sasori's mood swings, his vicious insults and abuse Deidara is always there and Sasori has no idea why. But, Hidan and Kakuzu are there too. Hidan who is impossibly annoying, can also be pretty funny and if he wakes up when Sasori's working at night he sits next to him and describes in long gory detail how he plans on sacrificing Orochimaru. Even Kakuzu, who's a complete stinge, manages to steal luxury food and saves some for Sasori.<p>

It's around one in the morning in July, the third month after Sasori's amputation. "Keep walking," Sasori instructs Deidara as he watches the brat pace around the dorm from his workbench. Sasori studies Deidara's legs with both longing and from a puppeteer view. He watches as the antagonistic muscles contract and relax and how the dexterous toes flex. "Sit down." Deidara sits on his bed and Sasori wheels forward. Deidara rolls his eyes and puts his left leg on Sasori's lap.

"Ball joints," Sasori mutters rolling Deidara ankles and toes.

A laugh escapes from Deidara's mouth. "It tickles, un," he explains. Sasori ignores this and leans forwards slightly, bending Deidara's leg and drops it to the floor.

"Hinge joint," Sasori murmurs to himself. Then he spots Deidara's hands. "What's up with your hands?"

Deidara quickly closes his palms and says "nothing." Sasori stares at him and reluctantly Deidara sighs and gives Sasori his hands. Under the dim light Sasori studies Deidara's hands. The skin on his palms is incredibly thin and raw looking.

"Do they hurt?" Sasori asks. Deidara shakes his head but then Sasori knows him well enough to guess Deidara's lying.

"Show me what your working on, un," Deidara says attempting to distract his friend. Sasori frowns but rolls back to his workbench.

* * *

><p>September is when Sasori makes is break through. His first pair of legs he can stand and walk on.<p>

"They're amazing, un" Deidara tells him as he watches Sasori jerkily walk around the dorm.

"Still not enough though," Sasori says and he returns back to his workbench. Deidara frowns. He can tell Sasori's growing more and more obsessed with making the perfect pair of legs. He's even started to make puppets too.

"Why are your hands bandaged?" Sasori asks. Deidara shrugs.

"Just because, un."

Sasori frowns. "What's a matter?"

"Nothing!" Deidara says. Sasori gets up and sits next to Deidara on the bad. Without asking permission Sasori slowly unravels the bandages to reveal two small, baby mouths on each of Deidara's palms.

"Is that it?" Sasori says.

"What do you mean 'is that it'?" Deidara snaps. "I'm a freak, un."

"Deidara," Sasori says trying not to laugh. "You're in a dorm with an immortal albino, a boy who can un-attach his hands and a cripple who has puppet legs. Somehow I think you're the most normal out of all of us."

Deidara smiles a little, but he then winces and clench his hands.

"What is it?" Sasori asks now concerned.

"It's nothing, un," Deidara says. "The gums are just really sore." One mouth opens and Sasori sees into the toothless mouth and glances at the red raw gums.

"Maybe your teething," Sasori says. He gets up and picks some modeling clay off his desk and hands it to Deidara.

"You want me to chew this?" Deidara says incredulously.

Sasori shrugs sitting back down next to him. "It's either that or wood."

Deidara grimaces and tears some off and puts it into one mouth. The mouth chews the clay and it cools the raw gums. He suddenly smiles. "It tastes kind of good," Deidara says. Sasori laughs. The mouth spits out a fully formed tiny clay bird.

"Wow…" Sasori says softly staring at it in surprise. "I never knew you could do art."

"I like sculpting, I did a lot back at the orphanage, un," Deidara smiles. "It's kind of weird but I find it a lot easier with this mouth." Suddenly the bird jerks, animated with life and flutters around the room. Deidara laughs in amazement. Then bird explodes with a tiny 'poof' sending faint flecks of clay down on them.

"That's beautiful…" Deidara whispers in wonder.

"No way," Sasori says. "Art's meant to be eternal."

Deidara looks at Sasori like he's on crack. "No, fleeting, un!"

"Eternal."

"Fleeting Sasori no danna."

Sasori looks at Deidara with both a mixture of surprise and amusement. "Danna?"

"Well you're an artist," Deidara shrugs as if that's a proper answer. Sasori rolls his eyes.

"I guess…" Sasori says slowly. Deidara smiles and puts more clay into his mouths. This time a flock of tiny birds fly from them. Sasori and Deidara watch them fly around the room laughing. At that moment they forget everything.

"One day," Deidara says to Sasori. "One day I'm going to come back here and bring this whole place down in one huge explosion, un."

Sasori smiles and says, "don't worry brat. I'll be there to help you."

* * *

><p><strong>The present<strong>

Sasori lifts up the syringe and feels glad that he asked Kakashi to help him track down the man who betrayed his parents. Maybe Deidara and Kakashi can kill that man. Sasori opens his eyes and says "sorry Deidara…Looks like I won't be here to help you blow this place up," and plunges the needle into his heart.


	8. Chapter 8: The Strangeness of Emotion

**Sorry that the chapter is shorter than usual and sorry about the completely morbid first sentence. Totally didn't want it to come out like that... I'm not some sad emo child I swear. Personally I blame my philosophy teacher for turning me into a complete fatalist but there you go. Hope you enjoy the chapter and constructive criticism is always appreciated :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Strangeness of Emotion<strong>

Everyone dies. All that changes per person is how, when and where. Sometimes, if you're lucky, you even get a why.

As Sasori plunges the needles into his heart he realises that the only way you can possibly be eternal is in death. True you can preserve your body so you can't age but your mind is constantly changing. Your emotions are never the same. You'll always be a different person to who you were a second ago. Maybe that's why Sasori hates life so much. Time will always make life fleeting.

A scream escapes from Sasori's lips and his vision turns white with agony. The heart canister begins to froth and bubble madly until it manages to slip out onto the floor. The empty puppet body falls apart and Sasori's organic fluid spatters against the walls. Purple, snaky tendrils from the organic part stretch and twist into cords and they writhe around helplessly.

Once you're dead you're dead. You've stopped moving, you've stopped changing. When you're dead, you've become eternal.

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi forces his legs to run. Faster and faster. "Obito!" He shouts. "Rin!" The two figures start to fade away and he frantically stretches an arm out. Kakashi can't catch up. His foot snags on a rock and he's sent tumbling. "Obito! Rin! I'm sorry! Don't go!" But they disappear leaving Kakashi alone…<em>

Kakashi wakes up with a start, breathing hard. He hates that dream; it haunts him every single night. Then… Kakashi notices something odd. He's not in his room. Getting up Kakashi realises he's in a cave. _How did I get here?_ He thinks. Then Kakashi hears some very familiar voices. He sees shadows dancing on the cave's walls and lights flickering. Kakashi draws nearer to see Akatsuki sitting by a fire.

"Good you made it," Pein smiles. "It was pretty hard to draw you out of that dream."

Kakashi stares and sits down next to Kisame on a rock. "Am I dreaming?" He asks.

"Yes," Pein says, which doesn't quite make sense to Kakashi.

"Deidara's here," Itachi mutters to Pein. Pein nods in acknowledgement, and waves to the blonde who stumbles towards them.

"Jeez is this your modification Pein?" Deidara mutters. Kakashi starts. This is Pein's modification? To be able to contact them in their dreams? No wonder he wasn't worried about coordinating action once they're in the tower.

"Part of it," Pein says. "Ok now we're here-"

"Hey Sasori's not here yet," Deidara interjects. "Didn't contact him?" Pein looks away and Itachi, Kisame and Hidan avoid Deidara's eyes.

"What happened?" Kakuzu asks. Kakashi sees there's now desperation in Deidara's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Pein says quietly. "But we don't know."

Deidara jumps up in anger. "What do you mean you don't know, un?" He yells. "He was with you in the tower!"

"Orochimaru each set us a task for us to complete," Itachi says and for once he shows a hint of sympathy towards Deidara. "Whatever happened to Sasori would have something to do with his task."

"I can't contact him but it doesn't mean…" Pein trails off then adds, "he may not be in his puppet body or he might be awake." Kakashi pulls Deidara back down to his seat. He can understand Deidara's emotions exactly.

"What kind of tasks are they?" Kakashi asks Pein.

Pein shakes his head. "I can't tell you the exact details," he says. "Because I don't want to endanger you. But… What I can say is that Orochimaru suspects us. So he's set each of us an individual task to prove our loyalty."

"When will you be able to know about Sasori no danna?" Deidara says.

Pein looks at the others and says "I'll try to find out as soon as we're allowed out of our cells." Deidara bites his lip but he knows he'll just have to sit tight and hope.

"Kakashi, have you and Deidara been able to make any sense of Sarutobi's journal?" Pein asks.

"What we've so far guessed is that Orochimaru has modified himself," Kakashi says. "All of the old resistance appears to have genetically modified themselves to gain an advantage against Danzo. But we don't know what abilities Orochimaru has yet."

"We're trying to find his old pupil Mitarashi Anko, un," Deidara continues. "Because she might know but we haven't had any leads yet, un."

"Good, Konan and Kakuzu I need you to work together now to find out who are all the new majors who decided not to work with Orochimaru," Pein says. He turns to Zetsu "keep networking to tunnels with Tobi. They'll be essential when you go into operation and for us to get out of the tower." Zetsu nods and once again Kakashi wonders why Tobi is absent.

"We'll meet monthly like this to discuss further plans," Pein says.

"What about Sasori?" Deidara asks.

Pein looks away and says, "we've got to stick with the plan. Assume Sasori is fine."

Kakashi wakes up with a start once again but this time he's back in his room. He rubs his face. Was that really part of Pein's modification? Leaning over to his bedside table, Kakashi flips open his phone and texts Deidara **just had a really weird dream…can't got back to sleep**

Instantly Deidara texts back **same. Pretty crazy nightmare, un. See you tomorrow.**

For a moment Kakashi smiles at the fact that Deidara texts 'un'. He flips his phone shut and lies back down, worrying about Sasori.

_Don't worry Sasori_ Kakashi thinks. _I'll track down the man who betrayed your parents._

* * *

><p>Pein sits in his cell, his eyes closed letting the morning sun warm his face and he thinks back to the meeting that took place last night. It sounds like Kakashi and Deidara are making good progress. Pein hadn't bothered to contact Tobi since there is no way he wants to go into that boy's mind. If he had tried he may have never have found a way out.<p>

Sasori. It would be a lie to say that Pein isn't worried. Sasori's screams had echoed down the corridor last night but the silence after is much more worrying. Pein slowly opens his lids and bites his lip. Hidan had tried to get to Sasori's cell; he'd guessed that from the noisy commotion outside was when Kimimaro had appeared. _They're trying to keep us separated _Pein thinks. Well, he's not too worried about that, thanks to his modification meetings between Akatsuki is possible.

The door to Pein's cell opens and Orochimaru steps inside. Pein stands up and lowers his head.

"Orochimaru-sama," Pein murmurs.

"Nagato," Orochimaru smiles. "Tell me why do they call you Pein now?"

Pein's eyes widen in surprise slightly then he answers cryptically "pain is necessary mature."

Orochimaru laughs but doesn't say anything. He hands Pein an envelope. Pein raises an eyebrow. "Your task," Orochimaru explains. "Inside is a photograph of an old friend. I want him assassinated by…Let's make it the New Year. If you fail then Konan will die." He leaves the room before Pein gets the chance to ask about Sasori.

Sighing, Pein sits back down on his bed and stares at the envelope. An assassination? He hadn't expected his task to be that. Slowly Pein rips the envelope open and pulls the photo out. His heart stops. Jiraiya grins back at him. Pein's hand shakes. He can't kill Jiraiya. Jiraiya's a good man. He can't kill an innocent man, one of the great legendary members of the resistance who freed the city from Danzo. Pein had idolised Jiraiya and the other resistance members since he was a child. He sinks onto his bed. But… If he doesn't do this…Konan would suffer and Pein has sworn she would never suffer_._

"It's for the greater good of the city," Pein tells himself firmly. "Pain and sacrifice is necessary to bring peace." But somehow the words sound hollow to his ears. Yet…If Akatsuki goes into operation in early December then he won't have to kill Jiraiya. Pein rubs his temples and begins to re-organise his plan.

* * *

><p>Light. Burning light shines through the window and the room slowly begins to warm.<p>

Sasori opens his eyes. _I'm not dead?_ He thinks. The floor beneath him feels incredibly rough and grit spears his cheek. Sasori's breathing is ragged and his body feels like lead. For what must have been half an hour Sasori remains in that position, too weak to move. _What happened?_ Sasori think. Then he remembers, the memories feel like sludge but he remembers. The needle, the intense agony… Then darkness. Sasori waits for his breathing to become even and he slowly drags himself up into a sitting position.

Wait…Sasori's breathing?

With shocked realisation Sasori runs his hands down his face, feeling the soft texture. He pulls at his cheeks, his lips and wiggles his nose. Running his hands down his chest Sasori feels real muscles, and his heart beat clear beneath the skin. Then his gaze falls onto his legs. They're there. Thighs, knees, calves, ankles even his toes. For the first time in years Sasori gasps with happiness as he wiggles his stiff toes.

"I'm human," Sasori whispers.

Slowly he bends his knees and tries to stand but the legs crumple beneath him. He's still too weak. Sasori takes a deep breath that seems to scrap his lungs. His senses are raw. Voices outside hurt his ears, the grit on his hands are like needles. And the emotions…Sasori feels dizzy trying to make sense of them. In his puppet form emotions had been existent however very faint. Now though they storm his mind and it takes almost an hour for Sasori to think rationally. He grabs a pair of boxers and trousers from his bed that he had neatly folded up yesterday. They're spattered in purple fluid but Sasori slowly pulls them on anyway, wincing as he's unused to the feeling of the rough fabric.

"Hey Sasori! Sasori!"

Sasori cringes in surprise as someone bangs on his door.

"Sasori! Are you ok?" It's Hidan and by the sounds of it Pein too.

Sasori drops his foot that he'd been examining. "Umm…yeah…" Sasori answers. His eyes widen in shock. His voice sounds clearer, slightly deeper too.

_Wait…_ Sasori thinks. _Does this mean…?_

"That's it I'm opening the fucking door," Hidan's voice says. Before Sasori can open his mouth the door flies open. Hidan and Pein stand together in the doorway with Kisame and Itachi's heads comically peering over their shoulders.

"What the fuck…" Hidan's voice dies away.

"Sasori you're-" Pein starts.

"Human," Sasori finishes. "I know." He cheeks heat up with a ghost of a blush. Inwardly he curses. That's one thing he definitely hasn't missed. They crowd into the room and Pein helps Sasori up onto the bed.

"This is cosy," Itachi mumbles, his face pressed against Kisame's back as he's squashed against the closed door.

"Sorry," Kisame laughs and moves a bit so Itachi can breathe. "This room makes a can of sardines look spacious…Ha ha Hidan hilarious," Kisame, snaps at the albino realising the pun he's made.

Hidan smirks then says, "What the fuck happened puppet? Wait I guess I can't call you that anymore…"

Sasori doesn't answer. He can't since it might endanger them and Deidara. The others get it. It was part of his task.

"Hey Sasori," Kisame says slowly. "You look different…"

"I noticed," Sasori says dryly.

"No I don't mean the whole human thing," Kisame says. "I mean you look older."

"Yeah you no longer look like a fucking fifteen year old," Hidan laughs. "You actually look your fucking age."

"Thought so…" Sasori says. It makes sense. Although he turned himself into a puppet two years ago when he was fifteen his organic part still aged. So when…whatever Orochimaru's drug did to him Sasori's human body has now become what he should have looked like at seventeen.

"Why are you allowed out anyway?" Sasori asks.

"Not sure," Pein answers. "But we've been called out to the great hall on the ground floor. All Kimimaro told us when he came round was that we were to collect you."

"Orochimaru is probably going to delegate jobs," Itachi says from the back with a bored voice.

"Let's go and see what the fucking snake wants," Hidan says.

Itachi sighs and shakes his head at the albino and they pile out of the room leaving Pein and Sasori behind. Gingerly Sasori stands up. His knees tremble slightly. Sasori reaches into his bag and pulls on a shirt, then slips on some shoes. That'll have to do for now. "Deidara will be happy," Pein says.

"Yeah," Sasori smiles slightly. "He almost killed me when he found out I turned myself into a puppet."

"Let's go," Pein says. "Orochimaru is waiting. Are you alright to walk?" For a brief second Sasori feels a brand new emotion. Gratitude. He feels touched by the concern in Pein's eyes.

_Get a grip_ Sasori tells himself. _Otherwise next thing you know you'll be making daisy chains._

"Yeah," Sasori says. "Let's go." They walk out of his cell and down the hallway where Itachi, Kisame and Hidan are waiting. Sasori's faintly pleased to see that he's grown a couple of inches so his friends no longer tower over him. As the group walks down the spiral staircase nerves and tension begin to settle in Sasori's stomach. He can't help but feel that Orochimaru has something else on the agenda by transforming him back into a human. Sasori guesses that his task isn't quite just over yet.


	9. Chapter 9: The Snake's Manipulation

**Chapter 9: The Snake's Manipulation**

**Two years previously**

Deidara walks back to the flat. He's late having earned a detention from Tsunade for attempting to blow up Jiraiya. Deidara huffs a little. It's not like he was going to _hurt_ his form teacher. He just wanted to scare him.

It's only been two months since he's started living with Sasori. When his flat-mate's grandmother died Sasori had moved into the orphanage for half a year, until finally when both of them had turned 15, they rented out the flat together using Sasori's parents and grandmother's money. The snake has a virtually non-existent child care system in the city so no one really thinks much of two 15 year olds living together on their own.

"Hey I'm back, un!" Deidara announces as he unlocks the door and steps inside. There's no reply but Deidara isn't too worried. Sasori usually ignores him and lately he's spent hours on end in his room. Deidara has no idea what Sasori does in there, probably work on his puppets. However today Sasori even decided to skive off school. "Hey what do you want for dinner, un?" Deidara says knocking on Sasori's door. There's no answer. "Sasori!" Still no answer. Fine. _Be_ antisocial. Deidara scowls and goes off to make his own meal.

After he's eaten Deidara starts to worry. Sasori still hasn't come out of his room. He gets up and tries to open Sasori's door but it's locked.

"Sasori!" Deidara calls, panicking now. He pulls out some clay from his pocket and his palm mouth spits out a minute spider that crawls into the lock. There's a faint bang and the lock breaks. "Sasori no danna?" Deidara opens the door. He freezes and for a second he can't quite take in the scene before him. Blood. A pool of blood on the floor. Stained, vicious metal implements litter the room and right in the middle lying on the floor is…

"Sasori?" Deidara chokes. The cloying scent of blood then makes him vomit onto the floor. "Sasori?" Deidara emerges and his eyes sting as he looks at the body of his friend.

Suddenly there's a faint groan. "Jeez brat…"

"Sasori!" Deidara cries and he runs over him He suddenly stops as he watches Sasori stand up. "W-what…" His eyes fixate onto Sasori's bare chest. The heart canister beats softly and the wooden body gleams.

"It's my new body," Sasori explains.

Deidara can't quite take it in. "What?"

"I'm a puppet brat," Sasori says rolling his eyes. "I've become eternal."

Then it hits Deidara. "You fucking idiot, un," Deidara spits and his eyes flashes with rage. "You could have killed yourself."

"I didn't," is all Sasori says. He pushes past Deidara and walks into the bathroom. He grabs a cloth, wets it and starts to wipe the blood away. Deidara follows him in.

"Why the fuck did you do it, un?" Deidara says. Sasori keeps washing his face.

"To become eternal," Sasori says. "I've become one with my beliefs." Deidara grabs Sasori's shoulder turning him round. His fist thunders into Sasori's left cheek. Deidara howls with pain and he reels back, his knuckles split and bleeding.

"You'll want to put ice on that," Sasori says quietly. "This body doesn't feel pain. Hitting me will just injure yourself."

Deidara breathes hard and he glares at Sasori. "Is that what you wanted, un?" Deidara asks. "Not to feel pain?"

Sasori just gives Deidara a bored look and says, "Emotions are unnecessary. I don't have to put up with them anymore."

Deidara stares at his friend. He had known that after his time in the tower Sasori became pretty messed up. But then all majors are in one way or another. But this… He hadn't realised Sasori's obsession with puppets had grown to the point that it had unhinged him. "Do you really mean that, un? Deidara says softly. "Friendship, love, all those bonds…Do they really mean nothing to you?"

For a nanosecond Sasori's expression falters but then its back in place and Sasori says "yes."

Deidara gives him a disgusted look. His face shuts down and he says, "fuck you, un." Then he walks out of the flat leaving Sasori on his own.

* * *

><p><strong>The Present – November<strong>

Deidara smiles. Sasori's puppet body, it's all in the past now. Deidara had been overjoyed when Sasori turned up at the meeting last month and he'd been ecstatic to discover Sasori now has a human body.

"Hey this ramen is really good, un," Deidara says to Kakashi. Now that most of their friends have gone Kakashi and Deidara make a weekly pilgrimage to Ichiraku's on a Wednesday night. Both Deidara and Kakashi have found themselves surprised to how much they look forward to this every week.

"It's the best in the city," Kakashi smiles. Deidara then notices Kakashi's empty bowl.

"Hey… How did you eat that so quickly, un?" Deidara says feeling slightly cheated that he hadn't managed to catch a glimpse of his friend's face.

"My brother's a ramen fiend," Kakashi laughs. "He'll get to it first if I don't eat fast enough."

Deidara laughs and finishes his bowl. When they've paid and are walking down the street Kakashi whips out _Flirting Paradise_. The dingy street lamps barely provide enough light and Deidara wonders how can Kakashi possibly read. Then again he's sussed out the Kakashi usually brings out an _Icha Icha_ book if he can't be bothered to make conversation.

"Don't you ever get bored of reading the same two books over and over again, un?" Deidara asks him.

"Don't you get bored of saying 'un' all the time?" Kakashi retorts offended. Just when Deidara is about to think up an angry reply Kakashi, engrossed in his book, walks straight into the back of a young woman eating dango.

"Watch it!" She turns around and glares at Kakashi.

"Sorry, my bad," Kakashi says weakly turning red as Deidara bursts out laughing.

The woman narrows her eyes. "Hey wait a minute…aren't you…It can't be…"

When Deidara recovers from laughing his eyes widens as he takes in the spiky black hair and the scowl. He knows who this woman is. "Wait aren't you Mitarashi Anko, un?" He says excitedly.

Anko's eyes widen and she says "sshhh...Not here…"

"My place is nearby," Kakashi says. "Don't worry I don't think Jiraiya isn't at home."

Anko gets the hint that the boys are trustworthy so she follows them back to Kakashi's house that is only round the corner. Deidara's interest piques as they head inside Kakashi's house. He's never been here before. Kakashi leads them into the living room.

"You're the spitting image of Hatake Sakumo," she says to Kakashi. "Are you his son?" Kakashi nods and Anko breathes a sigh of relief. These boys are trustworthy after all.

"Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi introduces himself. "And this is my friend Iwa Deidara."

"So are you really Mitarashi Anko?" Deidara asks. Slowly Anko nods and without asking permission she sits down on an armchair. Kakashi and Deidara follow suit and sit opposite her on the sofa.

"You've been looking for me?" She says quietly.

Kakashi nods, "yeah… We want to ask you some questions."

"About Orochimaru?" Anko says and her eyes harden. "What are you planning?"

"We can't say," Kakashi says. "And we're not asking you to join us. We just want some information."

"What makes you think you stand a chance even _with_ information," Anko says and she leans back in the chair, folding her arms. "You're just a kids."

"We're only four years younger than you!" Deidara interjects.

"Even so boys who are _seventeen_ don't stand a chance," Anko smirks. "You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"But you do," Kakashi says.

Anko ignores him and stands up. "A bunch of kids have no idea what Orochimaru's like. Why do you think I've been in hiding for so long?"

"Because you're a fucking coward!" Deidara jumps up angrily. "And you're not the only who's been modified!"

Anko freezes, her eyes expand with shock. "H-How do you…?" She gasps.

"Know about your modification?" Kakashi says, feeling glad they hadn't shown her Sarutobi's journal. "We have our sources. And believe me, we know exactly how sadistic Orochimaru can be. All majors do." Kakashi yanks Deidara back down as Anko sinks into the armchair again.

"What do you want to know?" She asks.

Kakashi leans forwards and says bluntly "we need to do know the details about Orochimaru's modification."

Anko runs a hand down her face, astounded by the boys' daring. She's never come across people with this much focus. Well not since the old resistance. Maybe that's why they unnerve her so much. Finally she says cryptically "do you know what Orochimaru desires the most?"

Taken aback both Deidara and Kakashi shake their heads.

"Immortality," Anko tells them.

"You serious un?" Deidara says, looking slightly disappointed, as if he'd been expecting something more exciting. "That's…a cliché."

For a moment Anko smiles "yeah…But that's what he's always desired. He fears death."

"That's his aim in modification?" Kakashi says narrowing his eye.

Anko nods. "When I was his student he taught me the secrets of modifying people. At first I thought it was because it gave us an advantage against Danzo, and later to help prevent genetic illnesses but…" She trails off then gives them a hard look. "Do you know why children are modified?"

"Fear," Kakashi answers, having thought about this a lot. "It subdues citizens because their children are held hostage and also because it instills fear of the snake from a very young age. Modification gives you a new generation of obedient followers."

"Yes that's part of it…But Orochimaru also an ulterior motive," Anko says. "He's looking to make the perfect genetic body."

"To gain immortality?" Deidara says still unable to grasp the whole concept.

Anko ignores Deidara and tells Kakashi, "Orochimaru files away everyone's genetic records once they've been modified. He plans on stealing the perfect modified body: and when that grows too old he'll find another."

"I can see why they call him the snake," Kakashi says dryly.

"All you do is strike before he changes body?" Deidara asks.

Anko nods, "the sooner the better. At the moment I reckon he's still in his original."

Kakashi breathes a small sigh of relief. All though it'd surprised the Akatsuki members when Pein had decided to move operation day to the 1st December, it looks like that it might be for the best.

Anko stands up. "That's all I can say," she says.

"I understand," Kakashi says and he shows her to the door.

As Anko is walking out she turns around and says "he's not human anymore you know…" For a nanosecond Kakashi could have sworn he saw a look of sadness on her face, but then its gone. Suddenly, Anko smiles and Kakashi's eye widens. "Good luck."

"Um, thanks," Kakashi says and he blushes. Anko laughs and Kakashi just stands there stupidly as he watches her walk down the street. When he closes the door he turns to see Deidara behind him smirking.

"Shut up," Kakashi says pushing past him.

Deidara laughs and replies, "I didn't say anything, un."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke? Sasuke! SASUKE!"<p>

Sasuke doesn't answer. He just completely blanks Naruto as he walks past. "I-I don't understand…" Naruto whispers.

"Sasuke has joined Orochimaru-sama so he no longer sees fit to consort with the likes of you," Kabuto tells Naruto as he takes the blonde boy up to a lab.

"But Sasuke is my friend!" Naruto says.

Kabuto laughs and answers "not anymore." When they get inside the lab Kabuto says, "here's your next patient, Sasori-kun."

Sasori turns away from the microscope he'd been staring down and replies "call me Sasori-kun again and I'll turn you into a puppet." Kabuto doesn't seem too perturbed by this threat and he smirks as he leaves Naruto in the lab.

"You're new," Naruto says eyeing Sasori suspiciously.

"You don't say," Sasori says in a bored voice. "Now sit on the table." Sasori waits for the blonde boy to clamber up on the examination table. So this is Uzumaki Naruto, Kakashi's foster brother. For the past two months Sasori has worked in the lab, doing just basic checkups on the children, not modifications. Orochimaru is always keen to keep the majors alive. Though this is pretty basic work Sasori's been on his toes, waiting, waiting to find out why Orochimaru turned him back into a human.

Sasori sticks a thermometer into Naruto's mouth and takes time to study the boy. Though his appearance is wild looking there seems to be no drastic changes. Sasori takes the thermometer out and records the temperature.

Naruto meanwhile starts to rant about Sasuke. "I don't get it," he moans. "Sasuke is allowed to wander freely and the stupid four-eyes says he's joined the snake. I don't get it! Sasuke's my friend!"

Sasori doesn't say anything. He checks Naruto's heartbeat. Uchiha Sasuke. It sounds likes Orochimaru is planning something with Itachi's brother. Sasori's barely seen the other Akatsuki members since their jobs keep them separated, but he'll mention Sasuke to Itachi at the next meeting.

"Done, you can go," Sasori says.

Naruto stares at him, "aren't you meant take me back to my dorm?"

Sasori's tempted to say 'go find it yourself' but then he remembers protocol. Rolling his eyes he walks out of the lab, his hands in his lab coat pockets, with Naruto in pursuit. The boy tries to chatter to Sasori as they walk up the spiral staircase but Sasori just ignores him. He's memorising the way to the dorms from the labs. On operation day Pein's emphasised that it is essential they get all the children out before they destroy the tower.

"Sasori?" The red head turns to see Kimimaro walking up the steps. "Orochimaru-sama has requested your presence."

_This is it_ Sasori thinks grimly. He thanks Kimimaro, leaving Naruto with him and heads towards the snake's office.

Just when Sasori is about to knock on the oak door, it flings open and Itachi storms out. Stunned, Sasori doesn't say a word. He's never seen Itachi display this much emotion, let alone look this furious.

Itachi jerks his head as he walks past and from the office there's a faint "come in."

Gathering his strength Sasori enters. Orochimaru is at his desk, the ever-present amused smile in place. "Sasori-kun," he croaks. "I'm glad to see you're enjoying the first part of your task. Your other friends have been less…enthusiastic…"

_That explains Itachi_ Sasori thinks, wondering what task Itachi has been set. "The first past?" Sasori says.

"Of course," Orochimaru smiles.

"What's the next part?" Sasori asks slowly.

The smile grows wider and Orochimaru watches Sasori very carefully, as a snake watches its prey before it strikes. "The reason I turned you back into a human state is because I want you to turn yourself back into a puppet."

Sasori blinks. Hard. He doesn't quite understand. Seeing Sasori's confusion, Orochimaru chuckles and continues, "I want to see how you transformed into a puppet. I can't quite fathom it and I find it fascinating."

"Wouldn't it be easier if I just told you?" Sasori says his voice shaking.

The smile has widened so much now it seems to have taken up all of Orochimaru's face. "Where would the fun in that be?" The snake grins. "Now…Prepare everything you need and we'll start at the beginning of December."

Sasori wants to vomit but he forces it down. When he leaves the office he begins to shake. Transform back into a puppet? His mind spins at the very thought. The first time had been excruciating and Deidara was right, it had been stupidly dangerous. Sasori closes his fist, imagining crushing the snake's head. If anyone is going to transform into a puppet then it'll definitely be Orochimaru.

* * *

><p>Fury. Cold, icy fury. Itachi hasn't felt this since…Well since <em>it <em>happened. He rubs his eyes that are stinging. Without the sharingan his eyesight is beginning to take a toll. When looking out the tower, the horizon is less clear, less defined and more fuzzy.

Itachi takes a deep calming breath as he settles down on his bed. Sasuke deserves the truth, Itachi has always known this but…He closes his eyes. Orochimaru will use the truth to manipulate Itachi's little brother.

"_For your task I want you to tell Sasuke-kun the truth about the Uchiha family massacre."_

Itachi's eyes flash open. If he tells Sasuke then without a doubt Sasuke will join Orochimaru, the snake already has a strong hold over the boy, but…If Itachi doesn't tell Sasuke then Orochimaru may just take over his body straight away.

Itachi looks out of his cell window and wishes that the next two weeks will fly by so the 1st December can arrive.

**Don't worry more will happen in the next chapter, I promise. Hope you like it anyway.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Plan Moves into Action!

**I know the chapter is short but I intentionally cut it off there, you'll see why, thanks for reading so far. Hope you like the chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Plan Moves into Action!<strong>

**1st December – 5:45am**

Today is the day. Today is when Pein's grand plan finally moves into action. Today is the day Akatsuki move out.

Kakashi sits up and rubs his eye. Dawn won't arrive till around half seven which is perfect as Akatsuki can take advantage of the early morning darkness. It's six by the time Kakashi's out of bed, dressed and ready. He leans over to the blinds in his room and flicks up a slat, peering out onto the street. Lights are flicking on in some houses as people get up to get ready for work as by six curfew is officially over.

Kakashi moves away from the window. He straps Minato's knife to his belt and slings his father's blade across his shoulder. As Kakashi walks over to open the door he stops, his hand resting on the cold metal of the handle, as something catches his eye. His reflection. Kakashi _hates_ mirrors and he's always avoided the one behind his room door. He can't even remember the last time he saw his face unmasked. But now…Kakashi turns to get a good look of himself and he's surprised. His eye, it's less accusing, there's less fear. Kakashi stares into the grey iris for a moment then he fingers the mask. Slowly, he peels it away with a strange fascination as his face is revealed bit by bit. First the nose, lips, until the mask is completely pushed past his chin. Kakashi gently probes the face that he's kept hidden for so long. He's never worn the mask due to vanity. No, he's always worn the mask because every curve, every crease of his face reminds Kakashi of Sakumo. Kakashi looks so much like his father that it sickened him. He had loathed waking up and looking in the mirror to see the man who Kakashi had hated for most of his life. That's why he's kept his appearance hidden. Plain and simple.

_"Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum…you're father was a true hero Kakashi…Never forget that."_

Kakashi smiles at his reflection as he realises he's not ashamed anymore. It's a bizarre, alien feeling. Kakashi opens his room door then stops. A pair of orange goggles winks back at him from the shelf above his bed. A sad, nostalgic smile crosses his face as Kakashi remembers giving those goggles to Obito for his seventh birthday. Obito had treasured them, to the point that when he had out grown them he had a new pair made. Kakashi kept them on his shelf because he could never bring himself to part with them and also because Obito loved those stupid goggles. Everyday Kakashi ensures there's not a speck of dust on them.

Shaking his head to himself Kakashi walks over and picks them up. Gently, Kakashi fixes the goggles over his head so they're propped aslant on his forehead.

Subtle. That's what Pein had advised during the meeting last night.

_"Dress inconspicuously," Pein advises them. "We don't want to be noticed."_

_"What do you think we were going to wear Pein?" Kisame jokes. "Matching uniform?"_

_"Damn it there goes the idea of having matching black cloaks and hats, un," Deidara laughs._

A grin flashes across Kakashi's face and he lifts up the hood of his hoodie. "Let's go Obito," he whispers and walks out of the door.

Deidara still looks half asleep when he opens the door at quarter past six. "Um I think you've got the wrong flat…un…" He says blearily as he looks at the boy standing in the hall.

"Deidara it's me," the boy says. "Kakashi."

Suddenly Deidara feels very awake. He slowly takes in the grey fringe, the orange goggles and then the unmasked face.

"K-Kakashi?" He splutters.

"Yeah, yeah," Kakashi says and he pushes past Deidara. "Come on we're going to be late."

Deidara can't seem to form a sentence for several minutes as they clamber through the trapdoor and into the tunnel. Only then Deidara says, "what's with the goggles?"

Kakashi merely replies "just in case I get something in my eye."

Konan, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Tobi are already in the hideout when they get there.

"You're late," Konan says to the two boys. "What took you-" She cuts off when she sees Kakashi. She stares at the sharp, angular face and the kind smile.

"Sorry," Kakashi apologises, smiling. Konan can't help but blush slightly.

"But Tobi wants to help his friends!" Tobi wails, breaking the awkward silence.

Zetsu sighs, "you can't. It's too dangerous."

"Don't make us lock you in," the black side growls.

"Ready?" Kakuzu says. Everyone nods apart from Tobi who's still wailing.

"Kakuzu and I will go with Zetsu," Konan says. "You and Deidara ok to take the top generator?"

Kakashi nods. While Pein's been in the tower he discovered there are actually three generators powering the tower. One in the basement, one on the middle floor and one at the top. As soon as all three generators are taken out the other Akatsuki members can take advantage of the chaos and move into action.

"Yep, un," Deidara says. "Zetsu's taking the basement and you and Kakuzu are taking the central one, un." Konan nods. The central generator is the hardest to get to so Pein will be hopefully able to meet up and help them. That's the plan anyway.

"Good luck," Konan says. They all nod.

"We'll be back," Deidara smiles at Tobi, being nice for once. "Promise, un." But strangely, Tobi doesn't answer. He's staring hard at the orange goggles Kakashi's wearing.

"Let's go," Kakuzu says. Konan nods and they separate into their tunnels.

Zetsu's the last to go and before he sinks into the ground he says to Tobi "be a good boy." Tobi doesn't reply. He's too busy thinking about the orange goggles. Somewhere, deep in the fog of his mind, he thinks he's seen them before.

As Deidara and Kakashi walk down their tunnel Kakashi asks "you've done this before right?"

Deidara doesn't reply. Inwardly Kakashi groans. They emerge out of the tunnel into a derelict warehouse on the outskirts of the city. Kakashi checks his watch. 6:45.

"Just trust the art," Deidara grins and then Kakashi spots the giant clay bird sitting in the middle of the warehouse, ready to take flight.

"You…Made this?" Kakashi says amazed.

"Did it yesterday evening, un," Deidara says proudly. "Biggest thing I've ever made." He then sprints over the huge warehouse doors and begins to wrench them open. Kakashi walks around the bird, still amazed by Deidara's modification.

"Err Deidara," Kakashi says as a horrible thought occurs to him. "You've flown on one of these before right?"

Deidara just laughs "there's always a first time."

_Oh God, _Kakashi thinks. The boys clamber onto the bird's back. It jerks; reacting to Deidara's touch and spreads its wings.

"You might want to hold on," Deidara advises. Kakashi doesn't have to be told. His hands already have a death grip on the clay. The bird flaps its wings once then takes off and soars out of the warehouse and into the morning sky.

Deidara gives an exhilarated shout and Kakashi laughs as they fly above the city. Though still dark the sky is made of varying shades of deep blues.

"I never realised it but this city has a pretty artistic design," Deidara says. He guides the bird up higher and higher until, "look we're here!"

They begin to circle the very top of the tower. "See anyone?" Kakashi says as Deidara peers through his eye-scope.

"No, un," Deidara says. He guides the bird down and it lands on a narrow platform. Kakashi and Deidara slide down. It's freezing up here and sky presses suffocatingly down on them, as if their just below the ceiling of the Earth. Kakashi can't even see the buildings below them anymore since cloud obscures their view. He flexes his fingers the joints stiff with the cold and wishes he'd worn something thicker than his fingerless gloves and he pulls the goggles down to keep the water vapor out of his eye.

"Looks like we'll have to climb down, un," Deidara says pointing to a metal ladder than descends into the thick mist.

"Great," Kakashi says. He slowly makes his way to it and peers down. Cloud obscures his view and he has no idea how far down it goes. He closes his eye for a moment and begins to focus.

"The generator is only a couple of feet below us," Kakashi says his eye flashing open. "Come on." Gingerly, he turns around and grips the rails. Slowly he makes his way down the ladder and rung-by-rung he grows colder, his teeth starts chattering violently.

Focus…Focus. Suddenly the ladder trembles and there's a soft rumble from the below them. Kakashi grips the rung so hard he can't feel his hands anymore.

"That must be Zetsu!" Deidara calls from above Kakashi. "The basement generator's gone!" Kakashi nods even though Deidara can't see him and keeps going. Both boys are soaked through from the cloud and are shaking uncontrollably from the cold.

Focus…There! "We're here!" Kakashi yells up to Deidara. Relieved he drops onto another platform and Deidara follows him.

"Must be through that door, un," Deidara says nodding at a metal door.

"Let's go," Kakashi says and they head towards the generator.

* * *

><p><strong>7:36<strong>

Boom. Konan and Kakuzu race up the spiral staircase and the wailing siren falters. "Kakashi and Deidara must've blown up their generator," Kakuzu says. "It's just us left." Konan just nods and keeps running. Almost there. So far the plan has gone without a hitch. Taking advantage from Zetsu's explosion earlier Kakuzu and Konan had taken out any guards who had tried to apprehend them.

Light begins to break out through the high arched window. _It's time this city sees a new dawn_ Konan thinks._ Just like the one we used to dream of._

They skid out onto a corridor. "This should be the floor," Kakuzu grunts. The siren suddenly begins to wail again. "Shit we better hurry."

"Pein should be coming," Konan pants and they start to hurtle down the corridor. The entire day had been outlined to them by Pein at last night's meeting. Hopefully by eight o' clock the last generator should be destroyed.

Suddenly Konan feels something wet drip on her head. What the…? Then water begins to shower down. Her eyes widen with horror. Rain? But it can't be…She glances up and realises someone's activated the sprinkler system on this floor. Konan skids to a halt as the water continues to pour down.

"No…" She whispers. Kakuzu stops.

"Well thank you for stopping for us," a voice drawls. Konan and Kakuzu slowly turn to see Sakon walking down the corridor towards them.

"Go," Kakuzu whispers.

Konan looks at him. She's always found Kakuzu pretty creepy but over the last few months she's started to like him. He's a pretty good friend. "But-" She says.

"Water's your weakness," Kakuzu cuts in. "They must've known. Go. I'll take him."

Konan blinks away the water and whispers "good luck," and she runs off.

Sakon doesn't seem bothered by Konan escaping. He just grins and says, "Where's your girlfriend going?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Kakuzu says, rolling his eyes at how childish the comment was. "But her boyfriend will be coming soon, and believe me, you don't want to get on his bad side."

Sakon suddenly grins and he runs into a room on his right. Swearing Kakuzu follows. He's got to take the snake's follower out; otherwise it might cause trouble for Konan. But he can't go too far because they might get separated.

Kakuzu runs into the room to find himself in a wide hall, the ceiling high and arched.

"Thought this might make things easier," Sakon calls to him. Kakuzu doesn't answer. Slowly, he unpicks the stitches on his wrists. Sakon doesn't stand a chance as Kakuzu's hands shoot out, the tentacles attached to them writhing. His hands grips Sakon's neck, slowly crushing the bone.

"Jeez I can't believe you let him get you, Sakon," a voice from behind Kakuzu says. Kakuzu's eyes widen and before he can react there's a gun shot and a bullet thunders into his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Konan finally makes to the generator room door. Frantically she picks the lock and slips inside.<p>

_Relax_ she tells herself and she takes a deep calming breath. Even though she can't use her modification there must be a way she can turn the generator off. Konan moves over to the control board and studies the hundred of levers, switches and buttons. _One_ of these must do something. Even if she can't turn it off maybe she can overload it or something. Inside Konan wishes Pein is here. With him, Konan never feels scared.

"Stop right there." Konan freezes as she feels something sharp jab against her spine.

"Turn around," the person instructs. She turns to see Kimimaro standing before her pointing his bone-sword at her chest.

"Kimimaro," she says. Desperately she tries to make paper shruikens but they just flutter uselessly to the floor too wet to take flight.

"Water is your weakness," Kimimaro says his voice emotionless as ever. "Orochimaru-sama preempted that you might come with your friends."

"So you turned on the sprinklers," Konan says, buying time. Hopefully if she keeps talking Pein will arrive. "Kakuzu will kill Sakon."

Kimimaro doesn't appear to care. "It's two against one though…" He says bluntly. He raises the blade to her throat. "Orochimaru-sama knew Pein would never complete his task. So he told me to kill you."

"Why do you follow him so blindly?" Konan asks softly. "I never understood it. When I first met you, I didn't think you'd be the type to follow the snake."

"Orochimaru-sama gave me a reason to live," Kimimaro answers simply. He lowers the blade to her heart again. "I'm sorry," he says and a look of regret crosses his eyes. As cold as Kimimaro is he doesn't enjoy killing women. "But this is what Orochimaru-sama wants."

Indescribable pain blossoms across Konan's chest as the blade enters her heart. A small gasp is the only sound she makes as the bone-sword is wrenched from her and Konan collapses to the floor. Blood sluggishly pours out and Konan can no longer breathe.

_I'm sorry Nagato_ she thinks as her vision blur and darkness slowly drips in front of her eyes. _Looks like I won't be able to keep my promise._


	11. Chapter 11: A Fallen Angel

**Chapter 11: A Fallen Angel**

**7:56**

Konan. That is all Pein can think as he runs down the spiral staircase. He can't stand it when they're apart so he's desperate to find her. Pein makes it to the central floor and skids to a halt. His eyes dilate in shock as he takes in the water pouring down, the flooded floor and the explosions coming from a room on the right.

He fights the urge to call Konan's name. Instead, Pein slowly advances down the corridor. By the times he reaches the generator door he's soaked through. The door is ajar and Pein stands outside, listening. He can still hear the faint buzz of electricity. The generator must still be intact. Gently, he pushes the door open. Then he sees her. Konan. Lying on the floor. Her blue hair has fallen across her still face and the paper rose she normally wears in her hair is on the floor, saturated with blood.

Every single rational thought flies out of Pein's head. "Konan!" He yells and runs over to her.

"No, no," Pein says shaking, falling to his knees. He lifts up her body. Konan's normally beautiful, warm eyes are glassy and cold. Pein grips Konan so hard he leaves bruises on her skin and he cradles her head.

"You promised," he sobs. "You promised. Don't leave me. Please Konan. I can't do this alone." Tears run down his cheeks and Pein's never cried this much before. Not since Yahiko died. It feels as if someone's ripped out his heart, torn it into two and that Pein's staring at the still beating pieces.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he repeats. "I'm sorry Konan! Please wake up!" She doesn't. She remains motionless.

"It was Orochimaru-sama's orders," a soft voice says. Pein turns his head to see Kimimaro walk over from a shadowy corner. "He knew you would never carry out your task. This is your punishment," Kimimaro continues.

Rage. Pure, undiluted rage starts to course through Pein's veins. A feral snarl erupts from his lips. The rinnegan begins to glow. Kimimaro's eyes widen and he realises that he's made a fatal mistake. At that moment the room explodes.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Sakon says. The hall shakes and the lights shatter, showering glass down on them. Then the sprinklers sputter and the water stops pouring.<p>

_Pein and Konan must have done it_ Kakuzu thinks as he breathes heavily, blinking water from his eyes. He looks at the twin brothers Sakon and Ukon. He could have defeated one of them on their own easily but two makes it pretty hard. The bullet wound in his shoulder makes it impossible for him to move his right arm. Coolly Kakuzu retreats slightly as he tries to think up a plan.

"Jashin curses you fuckers!" A psychotic voice screams. For a comical second Kakuzu, Sakon and Ukon exchange glances with each other as they all think the same thing: _what the fuck?_

A vicious three bladed scythe sings through the air, slamming into Sakon's back and an albino appears from the back of the hall, a manic grin spread across his face. Sakon cries in agony as Hidan rips the weapon back. The albino's tongue snakes out and he licks some salty blood off the flat of one of the blades.

Taking advantage of Ukon's confusion, Kakuzu's left hand shoots out gripping his neck. Kakuzu slowly retracts his hand back, gripping harder and harder until there's a sickening snap as Ukon's neck breaks. Kakuzu throws away the lifeless body, feeling slightly embarrassed that he'd been having so much trouble earlier with the twins.

Hidan, meanwhile, is having the time of his life. His body has turned black as he transforms into sacrificial mode. "Fuck no sacrifices for an entire fucking year! Fuck that task. Fuck Orochi-fucking-maru. Fuck this fuck-ing tower." Each time Hidan says, "fuck", he stabs a blade into various vital organs as Sakon's screams. _So that's what he's been making for most of the year _Kakuzu thinks eying the huge scythe.

But Kakuzu smiles anyway. For once he's actually happy to see Hidan. It's been too long since he's seen his crazy friend in person.

"Hey Kakuzu!" Hidan calls over grinning. "I can't believe you were having trouble with these fuckers."

"Shut up Hidan," Kakuzu answers but he can't help but smile. "Hurry up with the sacrifice. We need to meet up with Pein and Konan."

* * *

><p><strong>8:32<strong>

The tower is in complete chaos now that the third generator has been destroyed. Explosions seem to be going off everywhere and Sasori hurdles over the body of a dead guard. He can't find Itachi anywhere. They where meant to meet up and guide the children out of the tower. Despite this worry Sasori can't help but grin slightly. Looks like he's not turning into a puppet today. He hurtles onto the floor where the dorms are but skids to a halt when he sees a figure standing in the way. Jirobo of the Sound Five blocks the way. Sasori tenses and reaches to a pouch where he'd earlier prepared some lethally poisoned needles.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Before Sasori even gets a chance to throw his poisoned needles a green blur jumps on Jirobo, knocking him out with one swift kick. Stunned, all Sasori can do is stare as Maito Gai flashes his scary smile at him.

"H-h…W-what?" Sasori splutters in an un Sasori-like way.

Gai gives Sasori a thumbs up and says "I decided to take the beautiful race of youth so I can help my brother Lee."

"I…I see," is all Sasori can manage. He joins Gai's side and the two walk to the entrance of the boys' dorm. Yelling something about youth Gai kicks the door down. The children stare, open mouthed at Sasori and Gai.

"W-what?" Naruto says getting up. "What's happening?"

"Gai!" Lee jumps up.

"Lee!" The two charge into a tearful reunion.

Sasori rolls his eyes and moves in front to address the children. "The tower has fallen," he says clearly. "Akatsuki have started a resistance against Orochimaru. Follow me if you want to go home." The children gape at Sasori, and then they begin to cheer. Sasori grimaces at all the attention and says "yeah, yeah." The children gather round Sasori and Gai.

"Is everyone here?" Sasori says. The boys nod. "Ok, we need to fetch the girls then."

"Wait!" Naruto says. Sasori raises an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Sasori says.

"We need to get Sasuke!" Naruto says, his face set. Several of the other boys groan.

"Face it Naruto, he's not coming back," one boy says. _That's it, _Sasori thinks, and suddenly he realises where Itachi must be.

"Look," Sasori says. He's terrible at talking to children, so he's just going to be blunt. "Itachi's here. Do you think he'll leave Sasuke behind?"

Naruto's blue eyes widen, and he says "Itachi's here?"

Sasori nods then adds, "Kakashi should be somewhere too."

A delighted smile splits across Naruto's face and he exclaims "Kakashi's here?"

"So get moving if you want to see them," Sasori says rolling his eyes. Naruto grins and nods. Maybe he isn't that bad talking to them after all. Sasori turns to Gai and says in his eternally bored voice "let's go."

"With the full power of youth!" Gai cries and the group set off. They make it with ease to the girls dorm with ease. Sasori counts only three girls. That makes ten children altogether, including the boys. `He bites his lip. Right now they're very vulnerable to an attack. Gai and Sasori won't be able to protect all the children if someone powerful appears.

Like the Pied Piper Gai leads the way with Sasori bringing up the rear. It's a good thing these kids are majors. Any normal child would panic if they saw heard the explosions and saw the dead bodies. As it is some of children terrified.

Then Sasori hears it. Faint footsteps behind him. Whirling round Sasori throws several needles but Kabuto dodges them.

"Gai keep moving!" Sasori says as the children stop. "Get them out of here. Kisame should be somewhere on the second floor releasing prisoners. He'll be able to help you."

"Good luck Sasosri! Burn with the flame of youth!" Sasori turns his attention back on Kabuto as Gai and the children escape.

"Scared Sasori-kun?" Kabuto taunts.

Sasori says, "didn't I tell you before? Call me Sasori-kun and I'll turn you into a puppet."

Kabuto smirks, "aren't you at a disadvantage here? You haven't got your puppets with you and you're not a puppet anymore."

Coolly Sasori reaches into his jacket and pulls out a thin wakizashi from his jacket. Kisame had confiscated it off a citizen a couple of weeks ago when he was on patrol and had given it to Sasori since, without his puppet body Sasori has no weapons. Though, Sasori has made a few customisations to the wakizashi such as the lethal poison dripping off the blade. "Who says I need puppets?" Sasori says raising an eyebrow casually. Kabuto's eyes widen as he realises not to underestimate a puppetless puppet master.

* * *

><p>Kakuzu sits on the floor watching Hidan finish up his sacrifice. "Jeez that took you ages," Kakuzu grumbles standing up as Hidan returns to his normal form.<p>

"Fuck you," Hidan responds affectionately as he slings his scythe over his shoulder. The two walk together out of the hall and back into corridor. Then they spot the smoking rubble and the huge hole at the end of the corridor where the generator room used to be. It feels as if they've just walked into the middle of a war zone.

"What the fuck…" Hidan says as they pick their way through the rubble. "I think they went a tad fucking overboard…"

Kakuzu doesn't respond because at that moment they hear a bestial scream. It sounds as if someone's soul is being torn out. Hidan and Kakuzu look at each other and they reach the hole to see-

"Shit," Hidan breathes. Pein's sitting amongst the rubble, covered in blood, still holding onto Konan's body. He's shaking; his eyes wide and the tears don't seem to stop. Kakuzu clenches his fists. This is his entire fault…If only he had stayed with Konan, this wouldn't have happened. It was his job to protect her while Pein was gone.

"This isn't your fault Kakuzu," Pein chokes and through his tears he manages something that may have been an attempt at a smile. "It's mine. I was too fucking weak to do my task."

"Pein," Kakuzu says softly. But Pein shakes his head. He stands up carrying Konan with him. There's something about his eyes that makes Kakuzu and Hidan stand back. Pein's eyes are impossibly cold, impossibly hard. As if something inside him has either been changed or broken. Tenderly, Pein kisses Konan's frozen lips.

He then look at Hidan and says "look after her for me." Hidan gently takes Konan's body. He looks down at her face and is amazed to see that even in death she's still beautiful.

"Where are you going?" Kakuzu says as they watch Pein's retreating back.

"Go back to the base," Pein says.

"Pein!" Hidan shouts, his face creased with worry.

Pein turns around and at the moment Hidan and Kakuzu are truly terrified by the glint in his eyes. "Where am I going?" Pein says, his voice icy. "I'm going to let that snake know the true meaning of pain."

* * *

><p>At the same time as Pein sets of to destroy Orochimaru, a boy who's known to his friends as Tobi stands in the Akatsuki's hideout staring at his hands. The boy takes off his mask and runs a hand over his face. Never before has his mind been so clear. The permanent fog seems to have cleared. The boy frowns trying hard to remember where exactly he is and <em>who <em>he is. The last thing he remembers is standing in someone's flat then…nothing. He tries to think further back but that just starts a throbbing somewhere deep inside his brain.

Still clutching the mask, the boy walks out of the living room staring at his surroundings as if seeing them for the first time. Then he spots the Mastermind Room. The boy steps inside the room and he gasps as he sees the walls. He sees the photos of very familiar people. Then it hits him. Memories. His mind becomes a dizzying slideshow as his life fast-forwards by. Zetsu, Pein, Deidara, all his friends. The boy remembers them. Feeling slightly sick, he leans against the table. Then, just he manages to sort those recollections out, the memories take him further back and the boy gasps. How he could have forgotten him? How could he forget his best friend?

Then somewhere he hears inside his head he hears _"Kakuzu and I will go with Zetsu," Konan says to a silver haired boy. "You and Deidara ok to take the top generator?"_

_That silver haired boy…_He thinks. _I know him._ Then it all falls into place. Determined, the boy places the spiral mask back on and with his newly found memories he heads out of the base whispering "Kakashi."

* * *

><p><strong>I thought up this story a while ago...So couldn't change the plot because otherwise it would just be lame...Sorry about that...I promise you I don't hate Konan, she's actually possibly one of my favourite female Naruto characters.<strong>

**Hope you liked the chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: Teamwork

**I guess because there are not many chapters to go I'm getting pretty impatient now...**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Teamwork<strong>

**9:03**

Kakashi and Deidara kneel down in a corridor panting. "Do you have to blow up everything?" Kakashi says. Deidara just grins and Kakashi realises what a stupid question he'd just asked.

"Do you know what floor we're on, un?" Deidara asks. Kakashi shakes his head. He'd lost count after the tenth one as they were making their descent down. Deidara had insisted on planting bombs on every single floor causing complete chaos.

Deidara straightens up but Kakashi grabs his shoulder. "Wait," he hisses. Both of the boys pause.

There's the sound of clashing metal, grunts then "how does it feel Sasori-kun? What's it like to feel pain?"

Deidara's face hardens and he grabs more clay but Kakashi stops him. "We have to help, un!" Deidara says.

"We can't just jump in, it might disadvantage Sasori," Kakashi says.

"But-"

"Deidara." Deidara starts when he sees Kakashi suddenly smile. "It's alright," Kakashi reassures him. "I won't let my friends die. Trust me." And for some reason Deidara can't help but to.

Kakashi reaches up and props the goggles on his forehead. He then rips off the bandage that's covering his left eye. Deidara gasps when he sees the glowing red sharingan.

"H-how…?" Deidara asks.

"To help me see the future," Kakashi says softly. Slowly, he creeps forward and peers round the corner. Sasori is standing at the other end looking tired. He's there's a jagged cut down his right cheek and his wakazashi is lying in between him and the snake's follower. Kabuto's back is to Kakashi and he's too busy taunting Sasori to notice the newcomer. Sasori does though. His eyes fix on Kakashi's for a moment, then they flick to the wakazashi and back to Kabuto. Kakashi gets it immediately.

Closing his eyes, Kakashi grips his wrist and begins to concentrate. Electricity begins to gather, screaming, eye watering. Hearing the noise Kabuto spins around to see Kakashi running at an insane speed, dragging the lightning behind him. The corridor explodes and round the corner Deidara grins and mutters to himself, "now that's true art." He pokes his head round but all he can see is dust.

Kakashi focuses the sharingan and through the dust he can see Kabuto still standing. He had missed.

"Better luck next time," Kabuto smirks as the dust begins to clear. Kakashi doesn't bother replying because at that moment Sasori scoops up the wakazashi rams it through Kabuto.

Kabuto's eyes widen and Sasori rips the blade from him. The snake follower falls to the floor coughing on his own blood.

"Nice teamwork," Kakashi comments to Sasori.

"Thanks," Sasori replies, neatly sidestepping around Kabuto. Then he spots Deidara and he smirks "What's up brat?"

Deidara scowls and says "you haven't seen me in four months and you call me that, un?" Sasori ignores the comment but Kakashi can tell that both friends are glad to see each other. Kabuto continues to splutter and Kakashi pauses, wondering whether he should put him out of his misery.

Sasori follows Kakashi's gaze and says coldly "the wakazashi is poisoned. It'll take three days, at the most, for him to die."

To their surprise Kabuto begins to laugh, spraying blood everywhere. Sasori raises an eyebrow and adds "but if he does that I'd say he'll die in just under two."

Kabuto gives Sasori a psychotic smiles and laughs "you don't know do you Sasori?" Sasori doesn't answer and walks over to join Kakashi and Deidara.

"The man who betrayed your parents?" Kabuto calls after him. "You don't know who he is do you?" Sasori stops. "The man who betrayed your parents," Kabuto continues. "Was Hatake Sakumo, and his son is standing right there beside you."

Kakashi's eyes widen but he says in a calm voice "that's a lie. My father would never betray his friends."

Sasori stares at his stained shoes and says, "Deidara?"

Deidara looks at him with a concerned face, "yeah, un?"

A small smile spreads across Sasori's face and he says "blow this place up."

Deidara grins and his palm mouth rips out some clay from his pouch then spews out a bird. The bird flies at Kabuto and there's a small explosion causing the wall on the left to collapse. By the time the dust has cleared Kabuto has stopped screaming.

Sasori looks up at Kakashi and asks, "How long have you known?" His expression as always is fathomless.

Kakashi looks away, answering "a couple of days."

Sasori nods, his emotionless mask back in place. "When this is over, tell me everything," he says.

Kakashi nods, he owes Sasori that much.

"So…what now, un?" Deidara asks.

The mask breaks and Sasori smiles, "time to find Orochimaru."

* * *

><p><strong>9:24<strong>

_Foolish little brother_ Itachi thinks. Inside he feels a sense of disappointment that Sasuke could be so easily manipulated.

"Is it true Itachi?" Sasuke yells at him, his new sharingan glowing. "You killed them!"

Itachi merely replies by closing his eyes for a moment. When they open Sasuke charges towards his knife raised. Itachi swerves to the side and Sasuke stumbles.

_I did it to protect you_ Itachi thinks. The pain, it's almost unbearable now but Itachi knows this is necessary to make Sasuke stronger.

"It was necessary," Itachi says his voice emotionless.

"Don't screw with me!" Sasuke shouts. "You killed our parents because it was _necessary_!" He throws the knife at Itachi but Itachi dodges.

"You lied! You said we're the only Uchihas left, but you're wrong," Sasuke says. "Orochimaru told me about our relative who lives outside the city. Uchiha Madara."

For a second Itachi's eyes widen but he still keeps silent. Uchiha... Madara? Is that what he's calling himself now? Itachi thought he would have more time but… He closes his eyes once more.

"You aren't my brother!" Sasuke screams at him. That hurts. More than anything Itachi's felt before. Those words go so deep that they cause rips in Itachi's soul. But… Itachi remains silent and expressionless as ever. Sasuke runs at Itachi again. Itachi opens his eyes sidesteps his brother then, raising his hand strikes Sasuke on the temple. Stunned Sasuke falls backwards unconscious but Itachi catches him before he can hit the floor.

"Forgive me Sasuke," Itachi whispers. Gathering his brother in his arms Itachi walks out of the room and begins to find his way out of the tower.

* * *

><p>Kisame wanders around the second floor, picking his way through the rubble and stepping over the body of Kidomaru, from the Sound Five, who he had just killed earlier. Kisame's released all the prisoners now and he remembers that his job's over. As much as he hates it, Kisame has to leave the tower now and leave it up to the others. Pein's orders. But still… He hasn't found Suigetsu yet. He scowls and begins head to the spiral staircase when a green blur streaks towards him.<p>

"Kisame!" The green thing shouts.

Kisame groans, then he spots the trail of children behind Gai.

"Kisame," Gai smiles. "Please use your full power of youth and lead the way out of the tower?"

It takes a while for Kisame's voice to start working. Finally he asks, "Isn't that Sasori and Itachi's job?"

"Sasori left to fight a duel of youth with Kabuto and…I have no idea where Itachi is," Gai admits.

Kisame nods and they head to the spiral staircase. The group makes it to the ground floor and as they run across the hall Kisame spots a puddle of water at the entrance. "Wait!" He calls and they come to a halt. The water begins to rise and swirl together. Slowly it becomes the shape of a person.

"Suigetsu," Kisame hisses stepping forward.

"Hey cousin," Suigetsu smiles. "It's been awhile."

"What are you doing with Zabuza's sword?" Kisame asks, nodding at the Butcher's blade that's strapped to Suigetsu's back.

"After he was executed Orochimaru gave it to me," Suigetsu grins.

Kisame sighs and shakes his head. Suigetsu used to be such a cute kid. "What are you doing?" He asks.

Suigetsu frowns and says "well I was meant to be with Sasuke…But then his brother came so I left… Now I'm going to fight you."

Kisame bursts out laughing, "you're going to fight me?"

Suigetsu screws up his face and says "yeah. Quit laughing" He lifts the huge blade and Kisame can see that it's much too heavy for him.

Sighing Kisame walks forward. He doesn't fight twelve year olds. Suigetsu's eyes widen and he runs at Kisame. Kisame easily dodges and he casually wrenches the blade from Suigetsu's grasp.

"You're just a kid," Kisame sighs and he knocks his cousin out with one blow with his hand. "Idiot." Scooping Suigetsu up Kisame slings him over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

"Burn with youth!" Gai cries. For once Kisame grins at Gai's enthusiasm and the two lead the children out of the tower.

* * *

><p><strong>9:48<strong>

"This is his office?" Kakashi says as they stand outside an oak door. Sasori nods and draws his wakazashi. Kakashi holds his father's blade and Deidara prepares a bomb.

Cautiously Kakashi opens the door and peer through the crack. He can't see anything. Nodding at his friends, he holds up three fingers. Three…Two…One. They burst into the office.

"Damn… Where is he?" Kakashi says as they look round the empty office.

"Here." A disgusting, and impossibly long tongue bursts out from behind the screen and wraps itself around Deidara's waist.

"What the fuck!" Deidara yells. Swearing Kakashi swings his blade down but the tongue is too quick and as it dodges, it throws Deidara against a wall.

Slowly, the tongue retracts and Orochimaru appears, chuckling. "Good to see you again, Kakashi-kun, Deidara-kun. I'm disappointed you didn't turn yourself into a puppet, Sasori-kun."

The normally emotionless face contorts into one of hatred and Sasori throws poisoned needles at the snake. Orochimaru skids to the side and at lightning speed the tongue busts out and grabs Sasori's leg. The tongue throws Sasori against the ceiling then slams him back down to the floor. Meanwhile Kakashi begins to gather electricity in the palm of his hand. The silver haired boy runs forward and whilst the snake is distracted he slams the lightning into Orochimaru's chest. The snake gasps and lets go of Sasori and the tongue slides back into his mouth.

Ruthlessly Kakashi plunges his hand deeper and blood gushes. Finally he rips his hand out and Orochimaru falls to the floor.

_Did I get him? _Kakashi thinks. Glancing back he sees Sasori and Deidara sitting up. _Good, _he thinks with relief. _They're ok._

"Kakashi!" Deidara yells. "Behind you!" Kakashi whirls round. Orochimaru's mouth begins to open wider and wider. Feeling sick Kakashi takes several steps back as he watches with dismay as another body begins to emerge from the snake's jaws.

"That really hurt," the new body smiles and he licks his lips. "Your power's really grown Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi stares at Orochimaru in horror. _He really isn't human,_ Kakashi thinks remembering Anko's words.

Deidara drags himself up and he throws a flock of bombs at Orochimaru. They explode in his face but the snake keeps walking forwards.

"Shit," Kakashi says as he retreats to Sasori's side. He glances at Deidara who gives him a brief nod back. Kakashi understands. Deidara needs more time.

"I really hate killing such talented majors," Orochimaru sighs. "But I can't let your group keep running around." Out comes the tongue again but this time the boys are ready. They dive out the way and Kakashi parries the tongue as it makes a second sweep. Sasori swings his wakazashi but the tongue dodges.

"Now Deidara!" Kakashi yells.

Deidara shouts, "Art is a blast" lobbing a huge clay spider, which binds itself around Orochimaru's face. The three boys run towards the door before the bomb detonates but Deidara, who's last to leave, doesn't quite make it. Just when he's almost out of the door the tongue snakes out and grabs Deidara's ankle dragging him back inside.

"Deidara!" Sasori cries and he reaches for his friend's hand. For an agonising second their fingertips brush, then Deidara is gone and all Sasori grips is thin air.

Boom. The explosion throws Sasori and Kakashi backwards down the corridor. When the blast is over the boys stand up coughing. "Deidara!" Kakashi says panicking. He can't lose another friend. Not now. Please, please say he's alive. Choking on the dust, Sasori and Kakashi move towards the huge hole where the door used to be. Cautiously they step inside. Through the smoke Kakashi's sharingan spots Deidara.

"There's a heartbeat," he tells Sasori and he hears the other boy breathe a sigh of relief. They move over to their unconscious friend. Although he missed the brunt of the blast Deidara's in pretty bad shape.

Then Sasori and Kakashi turn as they hear movement behind them. As the dust begins to clear they see a huge bubbling white mass.

"What is that?" Sasori says.

"She was right," Kakashi breathes. "He really isn't human anymore." The two boys stand up, shielding Deidara. They're frozen to the spot in fascinated horror. The white mass begins to form a giant snake.

"That must be his true form," Kakashi says. Sasori doesn't reply. He's too busy watching the snake.

The milky white snake rises above their heads, swinging side to side, its tongue flicking. "Sasori," Kakashi says, "grab Deidara and go."

"I'm not going anywhere," Sasori snorts.

"Idiot!" Kakashi snaps. "Then we'll all die."

Sasori just smirks and doesn't reply. Despite this Kakashi feels touched that Sasori's decided to stay by his side. "Ready?" Sasori asks. Slowly Kakashi nods and they run forwards.

Hissing the snake strikes at Kakashi but he rolls to the left, missing the fangs by inches. Sasori strikes his wakazashi buts it bounces off the diamond hard scales and the blade snaps in half. Enraged the snake opens its jaws and turns on the red head.

Sasori gasps. Just as the snake's mouth is about to encase him Kakashi pushes him out of the way. In sickening slow motion, one of the snake's fangs rips through Kakashi's shoulder. Crying in agony Kakashi falls to the ground, and his mouth fills with blood.

"Kakashi!" Sasori yells.

Weakly, Kakashi manages to dredge up a twisted smile but blood dribbles down his chin.

Desperately Sasori grabs Kakashi's knife, the one Minato had given him, and throws it at the snake, aiming for the eyes. The snake ducks then brutally knocks Sasori against the wall with its tail.

_I'm going to eat you all alive_ Orochimaru's voice fills their heads. Kakashi's eyes meet the snake's and Kakashi stares into the eyes that's haunted so many children. The snake moves in to strike again and this time all Kakashi can do is close his eyes as he's too weak to move.

Suddenly Kakashi hears Orochimaru's voice screaming inside his mind and something heavy and wet spatters against his face. Opening his eyes Kakashi blinks away blood that's not his. When he sees who saved him, he gasps.

"T-Tobi?" Sasori croaks in disbelief from the other side of the room. Kakashi stares at Tobi's back with shock. He's never seen him look so serious and never expected Tobi to be so... well, anything like this. The snake retreats back hissing, blood pouring from where it's left eye used to be.

Slowly Tobi lifts off his spiral mask and throws it to the floor. He glances back at Kakashi and flashes a smile. "Hey Kakashi," he grins.

When Kakashi sees Tobi's face his heart ceases to beat. Time freezes and Kakashi can't remember how to breathe. Finally, Kakashi manages to choke "O-Obito?"


	13. Chapter 13: My Friend, Uchiha Obito

**Chapter 13: My Friend, Uchiha Obito**

"O-Obito?" Kakashi croaks. To say that his mind is reeling is an understatement. It feels as if his entire world has imploded. Kakashi blinks just to make sure he's not seeing things. Tobi _looks_ like Obito. The sharingan in his right eye glows red and his left eye is bandaged. But his smile is the same. That teasing, annoying smile is unmistakably Obito's.

"Yeah it's me," Obito says then a small sad look crosses his face. "For now anyway…"

Kakashi feels numb. His brain has stopped working. "I don't understand," He whispers. "I-I saw…I don't understand…"

Obito grins, "the genius Kakashi doesn't understand… Sorry I was late by the way. An old lady needed help with her shopping and I had to carry the bags all the way to her home…" Kakashi jerks because that's definitely something Obito would say.

The snake seems to have recovered from its injury because it raises its head to strike once more. Obito grabs Kakashi's blade from the scabbard and turns on the snake. The snake hisses as it at dives Obito. If Kakashi hadn't possessed the sharingan, he wouldn't have been able to see Obito. His friend dodges at an impossible speed and flashes forward so he's right beneath the snake's chin. Seeing weak, exposed scales beneath the snake's jaws Obito rams the blade upwards.

Orochimaru's screams fill the boys' minds, deafening everyone in the room. Kakashi clutches his ears, his eyes watering. The snake recoils, hissing and spitting violently. Obito, now at an advantage advances, twirling the blade in his hand. Suddenly he stumbles. "Obito!" Kakashi cries. The blade clatters to the ground and Obito falls to his knees, shaking as his confidence drains away. A lung-tearing cough rips through his body and Obito vomits blood onto the floor.

"No," Obito gasps. "Please… Not now…"

"Obito!" Kakashi yells. He tries to stand but the pain in his shoulder holds him to the ground. Gritting his teeth, Kakashi drags himself until he's behind his friend.

"Give me more time," Obito chokes at blood pours down his chin. "Please…" Then he collapses.

"Hey," Kakashi shakes his friend. No, no. That's all Kakashi can think. "Obito." The fateful day flashes in front of Kakashi's eyes again. The ceiling collapsing, Obito's glassy eyes, the gunshot and Rin's body. They all repeat and Kakashi feels sick as his head spins.

Then… A faint groan leaves Obito's lips. His eye flutters open. "K-Kakashi?" He breathes.

Kakashi lets out a whoosh of air and smiles, "Obito…Thank god…"

Obito frowns and whispers in a completely different voice, "I'm not Obito…I'm T-Tobi," and he gives Kakashi a weak smile. Kakashi flinches and withdraws his hand. His eyes dilate, and then Orochimaru's laughter fills his ears.

_It looks like the Uchiha's brain-damaged, _Orochimaru chuckles. _He didn't escape completely unscathed then._

"Bastard," Kakashi growls. Slowly, he forces his body to stand, grabbing the blade.

"Orochimaru!" Kakashi spins around to see Pein enter the room through the huge hole in the wall. The rubble around Kakashi starts rattle and vibrates violently, the whole room shaking with Pein's rage.

"It is time to know the true meaning of pain Orochimaru," Pein snarls in icy fury.

The snake spits and strikes at Pein. Pein doesn't attempt to dodge. He doesn't even flinch. He stands watching the oncoming snake and his eyes flash. The sheer power of the rinnegan throws the snake back and its remaining eye explodes. All Kakashi can do is watch in both awe and fear and Pein strides towards the snake. "I want you to feel pain, to know pain, just like I have," Pein hisses at the recoiled snake. He reaches and grabs a section of the snake's jaw and squeezes with insane strength so the snake can't escape. Kakashi falls to the floor as Orochimaru's screams become unbearable. Pein's eyes dilate and the room explodes.

When Kakashi opens his eyes the dust has cleared. He sits up and is amazed to find that all his friends were unharmed from the ceiling caving in. _How are we on top of the rubble? _Kakashi thinks. _Why aren't we buried underneath?_

Then, Kakashi realises he's soaked in blood and some disgusting sticky yellow fluid. With his hand his wipes it away from his face. Kakashi glances over at Sasori and Deidara who are equally soaked through.

"Kakashi." Kakashi glances up to see Pein standing, dripping with blood that isn't his. "Sasori."

Sasori looks at Pein and says quietly "you're going to use it?"

Slowly Pein nods. _It? _Kakashi thinks.

"Be careful," Sasori says quietly. He drags himself to his feet and moves over to Deidara who's now awake and groaning.

"You've got fifteen minutes," Pein says. "If you're not out by then I can't guarantee I won't kill you."

Sasori drags a semi-conscious Deidara up. Despite his confusion, Kakashi obeys. He finds his father's blade and sheathes it. Then he moves over to Tobi and helps him up. Tobi is smiling blithely and his eyes are glazed over.

_There must be a cure, _Kakashi thinks. The boys leave Pein. As they make it down the tower their progress is sluggish due to their injuries. Kakashi's shoulder burns but he bites his lip and keeps going.

"What's he going to do?" Kakashi finally breaks the silence when they make it down to the ground floor. The once magnificent marble halls are cracked and crumbling, the windows shattered.

"Destroy the tower," Sasori says simply. "That's the power of the rinnegan. Don't worry, he'll be fine."

Kakashi gapes as he realises that the reason they're soaked with blood and god knows what else is because the rinnegan exploded the snake. Pein's modification is truly terrifying.

Finally, they make it outside and Kakashi breathes the fresh air with relief. But they keep running until they're several streets away. "This should do," Sasori pants. "I'm sure the would-be terrorist wants to see the show." Deidara groans and his eyes open but are slightly unfocused due to concussion.

"Who are you calling a terrorist?" He mumbles and a smile breaks out across the red head's face. Then Kakashi sees it.

A brilliant ball of light begins to surround the tower. Citizens of the city stop and stare. People had heard explosions but everyone was far too scared to investigate. The light continues to expand until it encases the entire building. Kakashi's eyes burn and water but he doesn't shield them. He wants this imprinted in his mind forever.

Then the light rapidly retracts. For the second the entire city holds its breath. The light suddenly explodes and the tower shatters into millions of pieces. Kakashi grins as the image is stamped onto his retinas. The tiny particles rain down on the city and people begin to laugh with joy. Citizens rush past heading towards the crater where the tower used to be. Kakashi and his friends however don't bother. They just collapse onto the tarmac laughing because they know all there will be in the crater is an unharmed boy covered in piercings.

"Now that's true art, un," Deidara smiles and this time Sasori doesn't even bother to argue.

Kakashi glances at Tobi who's smiling as he stares up at the now empty sky. Despite the sublime moment Kakashi's heart sinks. That smile on Tobi's face, it isn't Obito's. Obito has gone.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Kakashi stares out of the window in the hospital ward that's now been dubbed the "Akatsuki ward" since the group had been branded heroes. After yesterday's events the injured members had been rushed off to hospital and the other members stayed over night refusing to leave.

"Kakashi." Kakashi turns to see Tsunade. Although Tsunade is the headmistress at their school, the old resistance member's modification proved her to be an invaluable healer so after the revolution yesterday the hospital had called her in.

"You can see him," she says softly, her eyes understanding. Sasori and Deidara who'd been arguing fall silent as they watch Kakashi get up and leave.

Kakashi follows Tsunade into another separate room. "I'll leave you two," she says softly and exits, closing the door. Kakashi sinks down onto a chair next to the bed.

He stares at Tobi's sleeping form. The boy is covered in tubes and Kakashi listens to the soft bleep of the heart monitor. The mechanical sound is mildly comforting, a reminder that his friend is alive.

"I'm sorry Kakashi." Kakashi doesn't turn as Zetsu rises up through the floor. He just keeps staring at Tobi. Zetsu stands on the opposite side of the bed and Kakashi avoids his gaze.

"I found him," Zetsu whispers. "In the lower basement of the tower. I was investigating for Pein. Down in the lower basement the bodies Orochimaru's used are burnt in a furnace. When I passed through… I found a boy who I sensed was still alive. So I brought him back."

Still Kakashi remains silent. Too numb to speak.

"Pein and I worked together to repair his body," Zetsu continues. "We had no idea who this boy was but when he finally woke up he told us his name was Tobi." Then the black side adds, "We kept his identity a secret to keep him safe from that bastard snake. We didn't tell anyone. Not even Itachi, you or the other members."

"But… occasionally we noticed he had these lapses where he turned into someone else," the white side says. "That's when we realised that his mind had been permanently damaged. Whenever Tobi becomes who he once was he gets terrible headaches or worse. He seemed to become Obtio a lot more since you joined. That's why we tried to keep you apart. So he wouldn't have an episode and be too badly hurt."

Kakashi tightens his fists as he remembers Obito vomiting blood but he keeps quiet.

"Tsunade says that the lapses will become shorter and further apart and eventually he'll become completely Tobi," Zetsu whispers. "I'm sorry Kakashi."

Kakashi stands up. Not saying a word he walks past Zetsu he opens the balcony door. Breathing in the cool afternoon air he walks out onto the balcony and shuts door behind him. That's when the emotions hit him. It's worse than anything he's felt before. Kakashi grips the railings till his knuckles turn white, trembling. Sobs break out and tears run down his unmasked cheeks. To lose a friend, then find him and only to lose him again… That's too much. It's unbearable.

Kakashi hears the door slide open but he doesn't turn round. Resolutely he stares at the city skyline as tears drip from his face. Sasori moves over next to Kakashi not breathing a word. Briefly he touches Kakashi's shoulder then leans against the railing to survey the view. "Let me guess, you got something in your eye?" Sasori says his face deadpan as usual.

Kakashi chokes out a small smile and mutters, "how'd you guess?" The two stand and look out at the city.

"I guess you want to know the truth about your parents?" Kakashi says wiping his eye with his sleeve.

"No I actually came to see how you were," Sasori admits and he looks vaguely embarrassed.

Kakashi laughs a little. "Thanks," he says. He rubs his bandaged sharingan that has started to itch.

"Don't mention it," Sasori says with a bored look. "Really don't mention it. I'll never hear the end of it from Deidara if I'm caught caring."

Silence falls between them again, then Kakashi voices "I found out when I was going through Jiraiya's stuff a few days ago." Sasori looks at him in surprise but nods for him to go on.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days earlier<strong>

Kakashi rifles through Jiraiya's desk drawer. It's got to be here somewhere. Earlier today he had spotted Jiraiya writing something on a pad of paper and just in time Kakashi had caught the words _Make-Out Tactics._

He keeps looking then right at the bottom he finds an old photograph. Kakashi picks it up and his eye widens in surprise as he sees that it's the same photo that's on display in Akatsuki's base.

"Looking for spoilers Kakashi?" Jiraiya appears looking very amused.

Kakashi laughs sheepishly and says "no… I was just searching for…"

"It's going to be the best book," Jiraiya assures him. Then he spots the photo in Kakashi's hand. "Ahhh memories," he smiles and takes the photo off Kakashi.

Jiraiya laughs and says, "Look at how small Tsunade's breasts were back then!" Kakashi turns bright red. Not only is he extremely uncomfortable about talking about his _head teacher's _breasts but also he's not an open pervert like Jiraiya.

"Naruto looks exactly like his father," Jiraiya sighs. "So do you actually."

That's when Kakashi manages to ask, "do you know what happened to Sasori's parents?"

Jiraiya's face darkens. "Has he told you?" He asks.

"Pretty much," Kakashi says because technically that's not lying.

Jiraiya sighs and gestures for Kakashi to follow him. They move into the living room and sit down together on the sofa. "The Akasuna's, your father and Orochimaru were to destroy the company that was funding Danzo. It was simple. Sasori's parents were to work late, let Sakumo and Orochimaru in and plant the bomb." Jiraiya shakes his head. "Now I think about it I should have noticed. Sakumo turned up at the meeting place but Orochimaru wasn't there. _Apparently_ what Orochimaru later told us was that he had sensed that something was wrong so he went earlier. He told us that they had planted the bomb but on the way out the Akasuna's were caught and arrested. They didn't survive the blast."

"Orochimaru betrayed them?" Kakashi says quietly.

Jiraiya nods, his face hard. "Your father of course blamed himself," Jiraiya sighs. "By the time he'd arrived the whole place was in smithereens… No one blamed him for that. But…"

Kakashi nods. He knows what happened next. The next time his father went out on an operation he sent the entire team back when he realised that they were in danger. The city strongly supported the resistance by then and blamed Sakumo, ridiculed him because they had believed that that mission was key to saving the city. Some of Kakashi's earliest memories are of people yelling abuse and threats at his father though Kakashi had been too young to understand why.

The irony leaves a bitter taste in Kakashi's mouth. Orochimaru had done the exact opposite to his father. Continued the mission. Betrayed and left his teammate's to die. And now he rules the city. Sakumo, however, who'd saved his friends, ended up committing suicide in his own home some months after that fateful mission. Life can be terribly cruel.

* * *

><p><strong>The present<strong>

Sasori keeps looking out at the city when Kakashi finishes. "If that snake wasn't dead…" Sasori says softly.

Kakashi smiles and answers, "yeah."

"You know," Sasori says. "I did believe you."

"I know," Kakashi says. Sighing he straightens up and glances behind him. Zetsu's left the room and through the glass door Kakashi can see that Tobi's still asleep. "How's Pein?" Kakashi asks.

A soft, sad look fills Sasori's eyes and he says, "I'm not sure… he still hasn't come back from his walk." After blowing up the tower yesterday Pein refused to be treated. Instead he stayed by Konan's body all night then in the morning he left to take a walk. None of the Akatsuki members had dared to try and find him. They know he'll be back tomorrow morning anyway, for the funeral.

"I suppose we better get back to the ward," Sasori sighs. Kakashi nods and they walk back into Tobi's room. Softly they walk past Tobi's bed when-

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi freezes and turns to see Obito, not Tobi waking up. Sasori gives Kakashi a sad smile and leaves the room.

"Hey," Kakashi says, dredging up a smile and sitting beside the bed.

"You've had something in your eye haven't you?" Obito says suspiciously. "They're all red."

"Something like that," Kakashi laughs. It's strange, because suddenly it feels like they've never been apart.

"Hey Kakashi," Obito says softly. "Rin… Rin's gone isn't she?"

Kakashi looks away, and whispers, "I-I'm so sorry… I broke my promise… I couldn't protect her… I-"

"You're going to get something in your eye again," Obito says and Kakashi can't help but smile as his eye waters. "I forgive you."

Kakashi's head jerks and he begins to tremble. "It's not your fault," Obito says and he smiles. "I forgive you." When he sees a single tear streak down Kakashi's face he adds, "idiot. You got something in your eye again."

Kakashi grins and whispers "thank you… Obito."

Suddenly Obito creases his face up in pain and he groans, "My head is killing me." His eyes fall shut. A couple of minutes later they open again and he smiles at Kakashi.

"Hello Kakashi," he says in a completely new voice. "Tobi's a good boy."

Kakashi squeezes his eye closed. It feels as if he's being slowly torn apart inside. He opens his eye and says softly, "Yeah, that's right… Tobi's a good boy."

* * *

><p><strong>You'll be happy to know that the next chapter will be the last :)<strong>

**Thanks to all the people who've reviewed so far, and hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14: Daybreak

**Last chapter, I know it's stupidly short but I didn't want to add unnecessary length. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Daybreak<strong>

**A week later**

Daybreak. The sun opens out across the sky, casting the entire city in a golden glow. The air is cold, so crisp you can taste it. Kakashi watches his breath rise up and crystallise. It's mesmorising. The water vapour seems to contain every single colour imaginable as it swirls around every time Kakashi breathes. Peace has settled over the city like a comforting blanket. A vague democracy is being set up as a council is being formed, Jiraiya and Tsuande are among the citizens nominated to be councillors. Somehow the feeling of Orochimaru is ebbing away, the only reminder to the citizens is the huge crater where the tower used to be.

The several Akatsuki members walk through the quiet streets, silent, their thoughts preoccupied with last night's events…

_The Akatsuki members are back in the Mastermind Room. Even though it's all over no one really has the heart to take the photos, records and newspaper cuttings down. There seems to be an unspoken agreement that the room will remain like that forever, a tribute to what happened._

_Pein finally stops pacing around the room and turns to face his friends. "I'm leaving," he confesses. The other boys sit in silence, not really understanding what he'd just said. "I'm leaving the city," he repeats. "Tomorrow."_

_"That's… sudden," Kisame says, stunned to say the least._

_"What?" Deidara yelps. "You can't leave. We just freed the city. Why would you leave, un?"_

_Pein sighs but his eyes are cold. They've been like that since… Kakashi stares at the empty chair at the table where Konan used to sit._

_"This peace is only temporary," Pein tells them. "In time there will be another Orochimaru. I'm going to look for a way to stop this cycle of pain." His face is set and resolute. Kakashi knows that it'd be impossible to change his mind._

_"You're… insane," Kisame says._

_Pein's face hardens and he says, "You think that because you do not understand true pain." Kisame scowls and looks away._

_"After everything we've been through, you're going to leave, un?" Deidara says in disbelief._

_Hidan who'd been strangely quiet voices "Kakuzu and I are going with him too."_

_Everyone stops breathing. Kakashi's eye widens. He hadn't been too surprised to hear that Pein wanted to leave but Kakuzu and Hidan too?_

_"So are we," Zetsu says from the corner of the room._

_"Fuck…" Kisame breathes, running a hand down his face._

_"Anyone else?" Deidara splutters incredulously._

_"I am." The boys turn to see Obito leaning against the doorframe, unmasked and serious. They had left Tobi earlier in the other room._

_Kakashi's heart stops and he stares at Obito. "What?" he whispers._

_Obito sits down next to Kakashi and says to him, "I don't want to spend the rest of my life as a retarded idiot. If I go with them I might be able to find a cure…"_

_"But-"_

_"Idiot," Obito smiles. "I can tell that just being around me is killing you." Kakashi falls silent and looks away. It's true. He now finds it impossible to be in the same room as Tobi. But when he's with Obito Kakashi's terrified that Obito will transform back into Tobi or get hurt. Itachi looks at Obito and an understanding look passes between the two cousins._

_"Fuck this," Deidara mutters and he gets up and walks out of the room. Pein's face remains emotionless. It's almost as if that when Konan died Pein's heart withered away with her._

_"Where'll you go?" Sasori says, speaking up finally. "People who leave the city never come back. They usually die in the mountains."_

_"We'll find a way," Pein says his voice coldly confident. Kakashi can't help but believe him. If anyone can survive out there it'd be Pein._

_"When do you leave?" Itachi says quietly._

_"Tomorrow," Pein answers. "At daybreak."_

Kakashi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and Itachi reach the very outskirts of the city. Just beyond is the dizzying expanse of the desert and shimmering on the horizon are the foreboding mountains. Up ahead are Pein, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu and Obito with heavy packs on their shoulders. "I guess this is it," Kisame says breaking the silence. Deidara looks away, refusing to speak to them.

Kakashi's the first step forwards. Slowly he draws out a pair orange goggles from his pocket and offers them to Obito. "Here," he says. "They're yours after all."

Obito grins, "nah… You keep them. After all you've been getting a lot of stuff in your eye lately." Kakashi smiles and fixes the goggles to his head. Obito then puts the spiral mask on as Kakashi steps back with the others. The silence is awkward and heavy to shift, full of unspoken words and feelings. The boys avoid each other's gazes. They're all thinking the same thing. If Konan were here she'd be able to break the silence with a simple smile or a fragile paper butterfly.

"Wait!" Surprised Akatsuki turn to see a group of four barely-teenagers approach them.

"Suigetsu?" Kisame says incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

Itachi doesn't breathe a word as he watches Sasuke lead the group. Kakashi looks from one brother to the other feeling uneasy. Naruto had told Kakashi everything that'd happened in the tower. From his modification to Sasuke's conversion to Orochimaru. Although Kakashi isn't sure what had happened between Sasuke and Itachi, he knows that Sasuke refuses to be in the same room as his older brother and has been staying with Suigetsu.

"We're leaving the city," Suigetsu grins.

"What?" Hidan laughs. "You're just fucking kids."

"We're helping Sasuke find his Uchiha Madara," Suigetsu says lazily, reaching up to finger the hilt of the Butcher's Blade. Akatsuki turns to stare at Itachi who simply closes his eyes. _No eleven year should look like that _Kakashi thinks sadly as he watches Sasuke's face contort into one of hatred. It pains him to see Naruto's friend like that.

"Don't hold us up," is all Pein says to Sasuke's group. Sasuke nods, full of Uchiha confidence. Pein then looks at his friends that he's going to leave behind. "When we find the solution we will back," he tells them.

There's something in Pein's eyes that's extremely ominous and Kakashi's stomach tightens. Obito waves at Kakashi and the group turn and head off into the desert. Kakashi and the others watch as their friends recede off into the distance.

Finally after several minutes Deidara voices quietly, "do you think we'll see them again?"

The others look away until Sasori says, "I think we will but…" The unfinished sentence hangs uneasily and the air becomes taut with apprehension. Kakashi knows that they're all thinking the same thing. The next time Akatsuki reunite, it won't be as friends.

Itachi who'd been silent all the time lifts his face to the sun and whispers, "let's go."

For a moment Kakashi stares up at the sky, his mind heavy with emotions. Then he suddenly smiles and says, "hey… Who wants to go to Ichiraku's for breakfast?"

For a second the other boys stare then they start to laugh and even Itachi smiles.

"Only if you're paying, un," Deidara smiles.

"You wish," Kakashi answers with a grin. The mood begins to lighten and suddenly Kakashi starts to feel slightly hopeful. The five friends turn in the opposite direction and head off, back into the glimmering city.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all the people who've reviewed, faved, followed or just read this.<strong>

**There is a possibility of a sequel because I pretty much know what'll happen, but I want to get further into Shippuden so I can get Madara's character right. And I'll be busy with school and applying to university and lame stuff like that so it'll be a while before I get round to writing it.**

**Thanks again though :)**

**Voiceofsummer.**


	15. Chapter 15: Sequel Summary

**Sequel Summary:**

"_Kakashi knew this day would come. He had hoped, feared and waited for five long years… Now the moment has finally arrived… And with every agonising second it's slowly dissolving into a nightmare."_

Five years has passed since the tower has fallen. Five blissful years of peace and democracy. Until… Mysterious deaths begin to occur across the city. Kakashi, now enrolled in the police force, is placed within the investigation team. As Kakashi delves further into the bizarre cases a pattern emerges in the killings. Majors across the city are being targeted and ruthlessly assassinated.

Only Kakashi and the former Akatsuki members can find out the truth behind the murders and stop the city from falling into chaos. But when they discover who is behind the murders it will shake the very foundations of their friendship.

Soon the friends will be forced into making a heart breaking decision. Whatever they choose, whether they like it or not, the fate of the city will rest once more in the palms of their hands.

**Sorry, that summary is so cheesy it smells of Wensleydale. Don't worry it's not going to be some crime focused drama type thing... It'll be in the same genre as Daybreak (whatever genre that was), although I have a feeling this may be a lot longer. **You've probably guessed it but I can't think up a title. That may hold me up because I can spend months (I'm not joking either) obsessing over a title. Sorry about that... However I promise I will not abandon this because unfinished things just annoy me.****

**At a guesstimation I'll start writing it end of September or October half term at the earliest, which is annoying because I think this will be a lot better than Daybreak :) Ha ha, actually now I've said that it probably won't be. Anyway hope this keeps you interested! Thanks again if you managed to make it all the way though Daybreak :)**

**Voiceofsummer.**


End file.
